


权宜婚姻

by ysubmarine



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysubmarine/pseuds/ysubmarine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>两个生命的交错。一切尽在标题中。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Marriage of Convenience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/733903) by [enigmaticblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue). 



> 警告:本文中有 队长/原创女性角色 情节，不能接受请点×。

当布鲁斯步履沉重的走进重修后的斯塔克大厦时，他感觉自已似乎已奔波了数年之久。他猜自己可以随时联系托尼中止这趟出行，然而他却只是顽固的压抑着这种冲动。

布鲁斯根本无意接受托尼的提议，但是现在他急需一个地方匿迹隐形，虽然有些人可能把他和托尼联系到一起，但复仇者行动以外的人压根想不到他们到底有多合拍。

这就是为什么布鲁斯认为他在这儿可以安全停留一阵儿——前提是他没被跟踪。他相当确定已经甩掉了那些尾巴。

他希望如此。

面对长途跋涉后头发凌乱、衣服满是褶皱的布鲁斯，前台接待员的笑容也只消减了一点点。“你好，欢迎光临斯塔克工业”她以一种明显出于训练有素而非真正热情的语气开口。“有什么可以帮您的吗，先生？”

“我是布鲁斯 班纳博士”他回答，“来这见托尼 斯塔克”

“你有预约吗？”她的微笑开始变得勉强。

布鲁斯摇摇头。“没有，但他说过我可以随时过来，我也许应该告诉你检查一下客户名单。”他看了一眼她的名牌，低声说：“拜托了，艾莉森。”

她点点头，看起来仍然有些迟疑，她的手指在键盘上游走。布鲁斯知道她看到他的名字的确切时刻，因为她瞪大了眼睛，笑容多了丝真诚也更加不确定，似乎不敢相信布鲁斯这样的人竟然有全部访问权限。

艾莉森指向一条始于大厅的走廊。“搭乘最远那部电梯。你会被要求确定身份，然后它会直接载你到顶层公寓。我会通知斯塔克先生你的到来。”

“谢谢你。”布鲁斯走向走廊，同时回头以确认无任何被跟踪的迹象。他似乎独自一人，而且毫无疑问可以不被任何人尾随进电梯。

电梯门平滑关闭，一个无实体的声音开始说话，“请证明您的身份。”

上次布鲁斯在斯塔克大厦待的并不久，但托尼向他介绍过贾维斯，他认出了这个声音。“你好啊，贾维斯。是布鲁斯 班纳。”

“语音识别确认，”贾维斯说道，“欢迎回来，班纳博士。”

“谢谢。”

短暂的停顿后，贾维斯再度开口。“斯塔克先生会在顶层与你见面。他说请随意，无需拘束。”

电梯门打开，布鲁斯步入一片熟悉却有细微改变的休息区域。他怀疑这与另一个家伙留下的洛基形状的凹陷有关，这个想法让他忍不住皱眉。

布鲁斯漫步走向吧台，很高兴能在冰箱里找到一瓶水。他有些脱水，而且饥肠辘辘，但有水喝已经很不错了。也许晚点他可以找些吃的。

他整个人瘫倒在沙发上，边将水一饮而尽边拿出一本在机场发现的被遗弃的书。他平时不怎么看间谍小说，但至少罗伯特·勒德拉姆讲了个好故事。

托尼大步迈进门时布鲁斯刚看完小说。“布鲁斯！你不打电话，也从不写信。别误会我，不过见鬼的你来这干嘛？”

“对不起，”布鲁斯下意识的开始道歉。“我很抱歉，我只是——”

托尼举起一只手。“别道歉。我告诉过你要是在城里可以顺道过来。我希望你能待一阵儿。”

“我还不知道，”布鲁斯承认。“几周前我被人跟上了，我一直想甩掉他们，但他们总能找到我。我想。。。”他的声音越来越弱，意识到这听上去像极了他在利用托尼。

他确实在利用托尼，而且很可能把他置身于危险之中，但托尼是他的最后一根救命稻草，如果他对此不能接受——

“嘿，我的就是你的。”托尼向他保证，倒了一杯饮料。“而且这儿的安保无人能破。”

布鲁斯松一口气，他都不知道自己什么时候屏住了呼吸，同时感觉到肩头的紧张感开始缓解。“谢谢。”

托尼挥手谢绝他的感激。“先别谢我。我可计划让你在这儿的期间参与工作。”

布鲁斯微微一笑。“我不确定能称之为工作。”

“这就是在糖果乐园工作的好处，”托尼表示同意，挨着布鲁斯在沙发坐下。“你饿吗？渴吗？”

布鲁斯的胃开始抱怨。“绝对饿了”

“我会叫点吃的，”托尼说，“有什么偏爱的吗？”

布鲁斯耸耸肩，“随便，只要不是移动或发霉的”

托尼的眼神变得锐利。“你有多久没好好吃顿饭了？”

“没多久。”布鲁斯没正面回答，知道诚实只会让托尼担心。

托尼翻了个白眼。“这说明比你愿意承认的还要久。贾维斯，打电话给Lombardi’s点几个披萨，好吗？就我平时点的。”

“当然，sir，”贾维斯平静的回复。

布鲁斯轻笑一声，疲倦中不乏惊奇。“我不觉得我会习惯这个。”

“停留够久的话你会的，”托尼回答道。“你想看看我最近的工作吗?”

“当然，我很愿意，”布鲁斯真诚的说。

几周来的第一次，布鲁斯感觉自己也许是安全的。

当贾维斯通知他布鲁斯正坐在顶层公寓时，托尼很惊讶，但绝对没有不悦。老实讲，他一直希望布鲁斯能接受邀请，但看到布鲁斯的一瞬，再次见到布鲁斯的幸福感立马被担忧取代。

布鲁斯很明显疲惫不堪，眼睛下面有黑眼圈，衣服满是风尘和褶皱，而且当他看到托尼时表情充满焦虑和不确定。

担忧让托尼的话语比原本打算的多了一丝丝尖锐，布鲁斯畏缩着立即开始道歉。

托尼挥手拒绝，立刻转而提供饮食和分散布鲁斯的注意力，虽然不一定按这个顺序。他已经想好要怎么找出是谁在跟踪布鲁斯，还有怎么保证他的安全。

也许甚至能让布鲁斯留在他身边。

布鲁斯对于托尼最近关于反应堆的成就谨慎又热切，托尼把这种克制反应归于他的痛苦经历。

“最近几个月你真的做了不少事，”布鲁斯评价，“这真的令人印象深刻。”

托尼笑了。“你注意到了。”

布鲁斯露出一个腼腆的微笑。“没错，是的。我可忍不住。”

“哦？”托尼进一步施压。“我真的那么难以抗拒？”

布鲁斯摇摇头。“我拒绝发表意见。”

这就是说答案是肯定，托尼可以接受。

贾维斯宣布，“披萨到了，sir。”

托尼搓了搓手。“很好。让我们先把你喂饱。”

布鲁斯以毫不掩饰的绝望开始向食物进攻，虽然他保持匀速咀嚼吞咽，似乎在提醒自己需要慢慢来。

托尼给布鲁斯倒了几指深的威士忌，把玻璃杯放在他面前。“别争辩，”他命令道，“你需要放松一下，大家伙。”

令托尼惊讶的是布鲁斯点头并且喝了一口。据托尼所知，布鲁斯不喝酒——或不常喝——这告诉了托尼关于布鲁斯的心理状态他应该知道的一切。

“你还好吧？”过了一会托尼问。

布鲁斯摇摇头。“不，是的。我只是——累了。”

“好吧，那你可来对地方了。”托尼振奋的说。“你有干净衣服吗？”

“我最近可没太多机会光顾洗衣房，托尼，”布鲁斯干巴巴的说。“所以，没有。”

托尼点头。“很好。我会给你找些穿的，如果你把你的脏衣服放在门外，我会把它们拿到我的洗衣店。”

“你没必要这么做，”布鲁斯提出抗议。

托尼看他一眼。“呃，不，我有。为了大家好。”

布鲁斯皱皱鼻子。“好吧，没错，最近洗澡机会也不怎么多。”

“你很幸运，我们有大量热水，”托尼回答。“还有香皂和香波。你想待多久都行。”

“至少几天，”布鲁斯回复，揉了揉眼睛，喝完了他的酒。“如果可以的话，我想我要去睡觉了。”

托尼点点头。“好的，你看起来要晕倒了。想睡多久就睡多久。你记得客房在哪，对吧？”

“没错，谢谢，”布鲁斯安静的说。“为了这所有一切。”

托尼只是耸耸肩。“你觉得是谁在追踪你？”

“罗斯，我想，”布鲁斯承认。“但我并没有停下来给他们赶上的机会，所以我也不确定。”

“睡个好觉。”托尼回答。

布鲁斯一离开，托尼就开始呼叫弗瑞——用那个他不应该知道的私人号码。

“斯塔克，你他妈在干嘛？”弗瑞透过电话视频命令道。

托尼更偏爱这种通讯方法，因为他希望与对方讲话时能看到他们的表情。

“我想知道为什么我之前不知道罗斯在派他的手下寻找布鲁斯？”托尼问道。

弗瑞皱着眉。“我不知道你在说什么。”

“胡扯。”托尼怒吼。“你从一开始就在监视布鲁斯。你肯定知道罗斯在追捕他。”

“我们知道他可能这么做。”弗瑞承认道。“而且我们听说了他有所行动。”

托尼怒视着他。“而你没试着阻止他？”

“你也许没意识到这点，不过神盾局也会受政治影响，无论我有多希望它不会。”弗瑞不耐烦的说。“罗斯有朋友和政治资本，而班纳——没有。”

“救了曼哈顿也不算什么吗？”托尼苦涩的问。

弗瑞耸耸肩。“我是站在班纳这边的。而且只要罗斯开始追捕他，我就可以有所行动。但在那之前我无能为力。”

“要是罗斯抓到他呢？”托尼追问道。“任何事都可能发生。”

“我们现在谈的可是浩克。”弗瑞回道。“而且布鲁斯也许会很乐意引出罗斯。”

“他也许是，但我不会拿他冒险，”托尼反击。“怎样才能保证他的安全，弗瑞？”

弗瑞叹口气。“天晓得。”

托尼皱眉，忽然想到什么。“为什么罗斯不追捕史蒂夫？”

“因为所有的网络广播电视都在播放他的照片，而且每一个美国家庭都爱他。”弗瑞疲倦的说。“罗斯可碰不到他。”

一个想法闪现。“唔”

“你在计划什么？”弗瑞怀疑地问道。

“我还不知道。”托尼承认。“不过我会保证他的安全。”

弗瑞点点头，“我会看看能做些什么，至少能让罗斯远离你们一阵儿。”

“谢谢你，”托尼真诚的说，然后切断了电话。

他有了一想法的雏形，一个让布鲁斯一跃进入大众视线、变得难以企及的方法，但这计划需要征得布鲁斯的同意——实现这一步可能比说起来要难多了。

托尼需要一点时间。幸好罗斯给了托尼留下布鲁斯的完美理由，至少这能争取一些时间说服布鲁斯赞同这个显然有些疯狂的主意。

但托尼的相当一部分最佳策略在其他人看来也是不切实际的，只要能达成目标，托尼对此可以接受。

当布鲁斯最终醒来时，他完全不知道时间。凭经验他知道大厦安装的智能窗户可以保证住客休息时光线不会透入，所以现在房间里一片漆黑。

“贾维斯？几点啦？”

“下午好，班纳博士。东部夏令时刚过中午。你睡了18个小时。室外温度为75华氏度，”灯光随着贾维斯的声音点亮整个房间。“斯塔克先生让我转告你他已经给你准备好了衣物，就在门外。”

布鲁斯对干净衣服很感激——刚到这儿时汗水和污垢已经让他浑身瘙痒了——但依赖别人与他的意愿背道而驰。

“别挑刺了，班纳，”他自言自语地说，抓起衣服走向浴室。

裤腿有点长，所以布鲁斯知道自己穿的是托尼的衣服。好吧，此外T恤上还有一个褪色的AC/DC标志。托尼没准备袜子，布鲁斯干脆连鞋也不穿赤脚走向公共休息室。

托尼已经在那儿了，正把玩一个反应堆的全息模型。

“嗨，”布鲁斯打招呼。

托尼抬眼回一个灿烂笑容。“嗨，看起来不错啊，大家伙。”

布鲁斯低头看向T恤，“归功与你，我想。”

“看起来更适合你，我可不轻易说这种话。”托尼回应。“对了，我给弗瑞打了电话，想知道关于罗斯他能做什么。”

布鲁斯艰难的咽了口口水。“然后呢？”

“政治原因他不能碰他，”托尼答道，“除非我们制定一个计划，让罗斯再打算追捕你时，得三思而后行。”

布鲁斯揉揉眼睛。“没错，跟有这种事似得”

“我在做一些事，”托尼向他保证，“给我几周时间，好吗？弗瑞会给我们争取点时间，你在这儿是安全的，而且我会让你忙的不可开交。我想说的是，有趣的项目，无压力环境，你需要的任何权限，还有比这更好的吗？”

布鲁斯感觉这是个圈套，但必须承认这个提议很诱人。“确实，这比逃跑要好多了。谢——”

托尼打断他。“如果你想说的涉及感谢或歉意，我不想听。”

布鲁斯笑了。“这么一来我就没有太多选择了。”

“好吧，确实不在你的常用清单，”托尼承认道。“但你是个聪明人，我确定你会想到什么的。”

布鲁斯清了清喉咙。“好吧。你在忙什么？”

“我就知道你会想出来的。”托尼满意地说。“贾维斯，我们该吃午餐了。三明治可以。”

布鲁斯皱起眉头。“托尼，你不用——”

托尼伸出一根手指。“别。”

布鲁斯过滤了一遍他的选项，然后翻了个白眼。“方舟反应堆？”他提示道。

托尼咧嘴笑了。“准备好接受头脑风暴吧。”


	2. 第二章

第二章

托尼有一个计划:他总是有计划。第一步包括在布鲁斯接受范围内，让他相信如果不逃跑他的生活将会更好。

他有两周时间来证明这个观点，如果他能分散布鲁斯注意力，也许可以延长为一个月。对托尼而言，越久越好，这样他就能有更多时间卸下布鲁斯的防备。

大多数人也许会说这个期限太短，但他可是托尼 斯塔克，拥有一大堆玩具来增加筹码。

第一周快结束的时候，托尼看得出来布鲁斯开始变得焦躁不安。

“听我说，”他迟疑的说。“也许我该走了”

托尼夸大了自己受伤的感觉。“什么？你不喜欢这儿？”

“不是，这儿很好。”布鲁斯诚恳的说。“真的。你一直很好。只是——我待的越久，罗斯就越容易发现我在这儿。万一——”他有点踌躇。“我不想逗留太久惹人厌烦。”

托尼盯着他很久。“好吧，首先，如果我想摆脱你，我可以把你带到一个除了我之外没人知道的秘密地点，以确保你可以抢占先机。”

布鲁斯的微笑中掠过一丝怒气。“没错，好吧，但是——”

“或者如果我厌倦了你的陪伴，又认为离开对你不安全，我会飞到马里布或其他住宅，然后把顶层公寓留给你。”

布鲁斯瞪大了眼睛。“你不能就这么给我一个顶层公寓。”

“我当然可以，”托尼回应。“这不是重点。重点是我还在这儿，而且你也在这儿。”

布鲁斯迅速低下头。“我懂了。”

“很好，因为我喜欢你在我周围，”托尼直言不讳道。“我会做任何能留下你的事。想要份工作吗？在天空母舰上时，我可不是在开玩笑。”

布鲁斯摇了摇头。“我会让你的保险费率变得很难看”

“首先，你的控制力非凡绝伦，”托尼说。“而且即使发生了爆炸，我们也很难说清损害来自于另一个家伙还是炸弹。”

“有人会的。”布鲁斯喃喃道，视线越过托尼的肩膀，落在位于达拉斯的最新反应堆供能大楼的全息模型上。“我不能永远待在这，托尼。”

托尼真心希望他可以。“你说过两周，”他连哄带骗。“才过了一周。”

布鲁斯伸出一只手抚过头发。“是的，而这已经是我一年多来停留最久的地方了。”

“把它当做一个拥有酷炫玩具的假期，”托尼回答。“你有多久没休假啦？”

布鲁斯的表情充满留恋，“太久了。”

“好，那你现在就是了。”托尼的双手搭上布鲁斯的肩头，很高兴对方没有退缩，“留下。”

布鲁斯的嘴角微微上扬。“既然你这么诚恳的请求。”

“很好。现在，我这有份不完全在我领域的咨询业务，但也许是你拿手的。”托尼说。

布鲁斯完全不知道托尼想干什么。但他知道托尼在策划什么事。尽管他嘴上说着假期，实际却用各种一周内不可能完成的项目把布鲁斯压得喘不过气。

这说明托尼完全没打算放他走；布鲁斯不确定自己在乎这点。

问题在于布鲁斯不认为他能留下。

他应该离开的倒数第三天，第四个类似项目。“你知道我不可能在几天内把这个完成，”布鲁斯开始抗议。

“所以你会停留的久点，”托尼回复。“没问题。”

“我待得越久，罗斯就越容易抓到我，”布鲁斯直截了当。

托尼对他的抱怨充耳不闻。“我可以把你带到你想去的任何地方，不会有人知道你在哪。我告诉过你，这不是问题。”布鲁斯开始皱眉。“我说过了两周。”

“你又没说过一定会离开，”托尼反驳道。“你可以留下。”

“然后罗斯会袭击大厦，”布鲁斯回击。“我想我更愿意避免这一点。”

托尼嗤之以鼻。“拜托。他不会的。绝对不可能。”

“我想你低估了他的着魔程度，”布鲁斯说。“几乎没有什么能阻止他。”

托尼目光冷静。“我想他在接近你之前得先解决一些障碍。”

了解托尼的安保系统有多牢固，布鲁斯对此并无异议。他相信如果罗斯袭击大厦，他们会提前得到警告，这是最重要的。只要布鲁斯收到警告，他也许能在托尼的帮助下逃脱。

“我不想把你置于危险之中。”布鲁斯仍然试着反对。“托尼，让我走吧。”

“然后让这些混蛋赢？”托尼质问道。“不可能。”

布鲁斯无奈叹息。“我必须离开。”

“你必须留下，”托尼继续争论。“如同我之前所说。”

布鲁斯不敢与他对视。“你做什么都阻止不了罗斯的追捕。”

“我们可以结婚。”托尼脱口而出。

布鲁斯眨眨眼。“抱歉？”

“这在纽约现在是合法的，你知道。我们可以结婚，”托尼继续说。

“你他妈在开玩笑吗？”布鲁斯断然发问。

“听我说，这是合法的，而且我们结婚可以让罗斯远离你。所以我认为我们应该这样做。结婚，你知道，”托尼一口气解释道。“这会很棒的。”

布鲁斯摘下眼睛，轻轻揉捏着鼻梁。“我们都不是结婚那块料，托尼，完全不是。”

“我不是在说那种婚姻，”托尼答道。“我指的是确保我的实验室伙伴能长久停留。”

布鲁斯盯着他。“这并不意味着我们应该结婚。”

“不，这意味着我会尽我所能，”托尼回答道。“你看，你是个好人，我是个好人，而且我们都是单身。你现在对罗斯而言是可攻击的对象。如果你成为我的配偶，罗斯就会知道想得到你，他得先经过斯塔克工业。”

“你疯了。”布鲁斯只能说。“真的。”

“只是考虑一下。”托尼力劝道。“如果你讨厌这个主意，我可以理解，但至少考虑考虑。”

布鲁斯叹一口气。“你疯了才会还要考虑，”布鲁斯反对道。“不过我会考虑的。毕竟我欠你的。”

后来，布鲁斯意识到这是一切的结束——或至少是他单身汉生活的结束，但他从未后悔过。

这就是托尼。他能说服人们做最疯狂的事，而且无论结果如何，还能让他们感觉良好。

不过这是很久之后的事了，那时布鲁斯的生活中已经有太多开心的事值得关注了。


	3. 第三章

姗姗来迟的第三章

 

两天后，当托尼正喝着咖啡进行一些运算时，布鲁斯走进实验室直接说道：“你并没有爱上我。”  
说实在的，作为一种分心技巧，求婚还是很好用的，那天后布鲁斯再也没提过离开。  
“没有，”托尼承认。“但我喜欢你，这在一段长期关系中更为重要。还有你这是表示同意吗？”  
“这是‘我不敢相信我竟然疯狂到去考虑’”布鲁斯回复。“这绝对不是同意。”  
“暂时不是。”托尼反驳道。  
布鲁斯忍不住叹息。“我们没有做爱。”  
“暂时没有，”托尼回答。“我都不知道这个也可以讨论。”  
“这个不可以，”布鲁斯说。  
“曾经有人说过我难以抗拒。”托尼说。“我甚至还没开始施展魅力呢。”布鲁斯揉揉眼睛。“别，我不能。从那个家伙之后。”  
托尼眨眼。“等一下，那有多久了？”  
“太久了，”布鲁斯苦涩的喃喃低语。“所以，你看，这不可能的。”  
托尼只是耸耸肩。“这是开放式婚姻。我会很小心的。”  
“那为什么还要这么做？”布鲁斯开始爆发。“如果你不爱我，我们又不发生性关系，为什么要费这个心思？”  
“第一，如果我向任何一个我想睡的人求婚，那我现在已经结婚上百次了，”托尼说。“第二，我从没看到结婚的必要——直到现在。”  
布鲁斯眉头紧锁。“解释一下必要在哪儿。”  
托尼清楚一个人何时开始陷于困境。“你能逃多久？”他柔声问道。“永远？”  
布鲁斯如同受到猛击。“你知道我不能的。我在这儿，不是吗？”  
“好吧，所以你需要一个摆脱罗斯的方法，”托尼继续说，向布鲁斯阐述他的思维过程。“他不能碰史蒂夫，因为他是天杀的美国队长，民众要是知道军方在一个国家英雄身上做实验，他们会气疯的。他不能对付我，因为我是一个平民，而且这会上新闻头条，同样会让公众发疯。所以，我们给你提供同样的庇护。”  
布鲁斯的表情充满怀疑。“通过结婚。”  
“通过让你成为美国最有权势的一对儿的一份子。”托尼反驳。“你看，佩珀和我已经分手快一年了，公众想看到我和别人在一起。而你是男人这一点，保证会让它成为所有杂志和小报的头条——可能会持续好几周。等到他们发现你是拯救了曼哈顿的复仇者一员时，他们会爱死你的。”布鲁斯仍然皱着眉。“而我再也不会有私人生活了。”

托尼讨厌屈服于使用卑劣手段的诱惑，但他还是说：“你现在有吗？”

布鲁斯畏缩了一下。  
“嘿，”托尼说。“最近这几周我们玩得很开心，不是吗？”  
“是，”布鲁斯快速回答。“是的。我只是——不想让你感觉必须和我捆绑在一起。这可是婚姻，托尼。”  
“这只是利益性婚姻，”托尼反击。  
布鲁斯轻哼一声。“真的吗？”

托尼耸耸肩。“我们得到的可比大多数人要多。我们是搭档，我们携手可以创造奇迹。两个天才总比一个要好。”  
“这是婚姻。”布鲁斯重复道，如同托尼没听到他第一次所说。“这应该意味着什么。”  
“这意味着很多，”托尼辩驳。“在过去，婚姻更多是因为联盟而不是爱。”布鲁斯还是没有被说服，托尼继续说:“你知道，我不会随随便便就跟某人结婚，即使是为了拯救他们。”  
“但你可以和别人结婚。”布鲁斯指出，托尼听出了他的言外之意——布鲁斯不能有性生活，至少他这么以为，所以不能结婚。但托尼可不会被这些限制。  
“听我说，如果我觉得商业伙伴关系可以保证你的安全，我就那么做了，但那不能达到预期效果，”托尼解释道。  
“是的，不能，”布鲁斯柔声承认。“如果你——如果这没用，你会告诉我的，对吧？”  
托尼点点头。“这是同意吗？”  
“再给我一天时间想想，”布鲁斯说。“而且你认真的吗？”  
托尼冲动的一把抓住布鲁斯的手腕。“绝对是。让我为你做这个。”  
“你疯了，”布鲁斯抱怨道，但有一丝笑意在他的嘴角徘徊。“即使我答应你，我也需要婚前协议。”  
“为了保护你的巨额财产？”托尼讪笑着问。  
“为了确保别人知道我不是为了你的巨额财产跟你结婚。”布鲁斯回复。“我坚持。”  
“我们可以解决这个，”托尼表示同意。  
布鲁斯皱着眉头。“然后一个小型仪式，对吧？”  
托尼咧嘴一笑摇着头说：“布鲁斯，关于媒体公关你要学的太多了。”

布鲁斯不敢相信自己竟然还在考虑这件事，但那可是托尼，他就是有本事说服别人接受他的逻辑，不管那有多荒诞。  
但问题是，布鲁斯太累了。他厌倦了逃亡，厌倦了总得谨慎小心。他不介意过苦日子，他只想过上没有另一个家伙的生活。  
而与托尼共同生活几周后，布鲁斯窥见了一种比他所想更好的生活，只要他能摆脱罗斯。  
托尼的想法有严谨的逻辑。一种很疯狂的逻辑，但仍然很坚实，而他发觉自己开始动摇了。  
只要能保护他远离罗斯和军方，一张纸算什么。另外，布鲁斯喜欢托尼，非常喜欢。他喜欢和托尼一起工作，甚至喜欢在大厦的生活。  
这很愚蠢；布鲁斯竟然蠢到觉得他能永久拥有这一切，但他愿意冒这个险。  
他想这就像一场没有降落伞的跳伞运动——在另一个家伙不会出现的情况下，即使他知道结局是痛苦和鲜血，这仍然令人兴奋。  
布鲁斯找到他时，托尼正在车间修补一个汽车引擎。他穿着黑色背心和黑色工装裤，裸露的手臂上有几道油污，还有一道在脖子上。  
布鲁斯不瞎也不蠢。他知道同意这个疯狂计划不只是一张纸的事；这意味着他的生活将以他从未预见的方式发生剧变。  
更荒唐的是，他已经开始在很多方面依赖这个男人了。话说回来，永久性的依赖托尼绝不是他干过最蠢的事，这份荣誉当属决定注射血清。

但二者对生活的影响不相上下。

布鲁斯一直等在门口，直到托尼抬头看到他，绽放一个大大的笑容。“我开始以为今天不会见到你了，”托尼说，“我还以为你躲起来了。”  
“只是在思考。”布鲁斯纠正他。“顺便，答案是好。”  
托尼的笑容更灿烂了，如果还有这个可能的话。“你确定了。  
一点也不。”布鲁斯承认道。“但我不能继续这样下去，而且你的逻辑虽然疯狂，却很合理。”  
托尼放下工具，毫不在意手上的油污，直接拍上布鲁斯的肩膀。“我保证你不会后悔的。”  
布鲁斯沮丧的笑笑。“不是任何人都会向一个碰到脚趾都会毁掉整个大楼的家伙求婚的。”  
“不会有这种机会的。”托尼回答。“另外，我喜欢另一个家伙。他救过我的命。我很高兴有机会报答他。”  
布鲁斯摇摇头。“我觉得你在插手超出你能力范围的事。”  
“我觉得你这么担心是因为你喜欢我。”  
“更多是为了我自己，”布鲁斯坦率地说。“而且我觉得这最终会给你带来大麻烦。”  
托尼不赞同的摇摇头。“我有向你请教的机会，还能把你留在身边。你会发现最后很多人同情的会是你，而不是我。”他轻轻拍了拍布鲁斯的肩膀。“我得打给佩珀 让她知道。待在这，好吗？”  
布鲁斯皱着脸。“佩珀知道要发生的事吗？”  
“一点点吧。”托尼承认道。“但我很确定她只是觉得我在发疯。”  
布鲁斯扬起眉毛。“难道不是吗？”托尼闪现一个假笑。“不比平时更疯。找个座，待在这。咱们得继续了。趁热打铁，诸如此类。”  
布鲁斯在一张椅子上坐下。“各种意义上。”

知道佩珀对托尼有多重要，更知道她很可能不能接受这一切，他感到很惊恐不安。布鲁斯不知道她会怎么想他，关于这个计划，关于布鲁斯如何利用托尼。但他没有太多选择。  
他只希望托尼真的如他所说的那么想要这个。  
托尼知道有些事最好提前知会佩珀而不是突然袭击——濒临死亡和结婚也包括在内。事实上，她曾说过他要是再让她直接面对任何重大人生改变，她不保证对自己行为负责。  
托尼可不会冒激怒她的险，特别是当他真的需要她的支持的时候。

所以，当托尼打给她时，她已经知道了这个计划，可能已经开始起草文件了。  
“佩珀，布鲁斯和我结婚了。”一听到她的声音托尼就宣布道。“顺便，我开了外放。”  
“我应该恭喜你们，但我觉得这太疯狂了，”佩珀说。  
“但这会有用的，”托尼反击道。“我的主意总是有用的。”  
她叹口气。“通常有用。你明白我们得小心处理相关的宣传。”  
“你有一个处理这些的公关，对吧？”托尼反驳道。“你总是有个好公关。”  
佩珀的鄙视清晰可闻。“我会让你知道斯塔克工业拥有世界上最棒的公关部-----为了确保你不造成巨大灾难。”她稍稍放松承认道。“不过是的，我觉得这会有效，非常有效。书面工作会在几天内准备好。”  
“谢谢你，佩珀。”托尼说道。她叹息道。“恭喜你们。我真的希望这能解决问题。”  
挂完电话，布鲁斯平静的说：“她不赞成。”  
“她不需要赞成。”托尼回复。“但她主要是但担心。当我身处危险时她总是很担心。”  
“因为另一个家伙。”  
“因为我刚刚向一个偏执、可能嗜杀的上校宣布，他想得到你得先通过我，”托尼反驳。“个人而言，我并不觉得罗斯有那么疯狂，但我一直都知道这很可能是错的。”  
布鲁斯的嘴角扭出不悦的曲线。“如果你出了什么事——”  
“我什么事都不会出，”托尼坚持道，“现在，别这样拉着脸。我们应该庆祝。”  
布鲁斯翻个白眼。“庆祝你身临险境?”  
不，庆祝一段最终可能让我们赢得诺贝尔奖的新的伙伴关系。”托尼说着，伸出一只手臂环过布鲁斯的肩头。  
他难以置信的笑道，“诺贝尔奖？真的吗？”  
“不一定是某个特定奖项，”托尼说。“还有很多其他的等着我们呢。或者说等着你。虽然要是我没靠反应堆获得诺贝尔，这世界肯定有什么问题。”  
布鲁斯的嘴角扯起一个困惑的微笑。“这个世界有很多问题，托尼。”  
“确实，”托尼同意道。“但从没说过我们不能试着修好它，对吧？”  
托尼不知道他为何这么渴望布鲁斯的认同，也许是因为托尼最近几年都在试图修复自己犯的错。毕竟，他曾以“死亡商人”而知名。  
他希望布鲁斯相信救赎，即使不为了托尼也为了他自己。  
布鲁斯摇摇头，出于怀疑而非反对。“这是好事你我之中有一个乐观主义者。”  
“哦，我是现实主义者，”托尼说道。“而且我有大量让梦想变成现实的实践。”  
他希望布鲁斯听到他话里的承诺，也许他听到了，因为布鲁斯笑了。“我们其中一人能做到太好了。”布鲁斯回答道。“我更倾向于搞砸一切。”  
“我也是，不过我试着吃一堑长一智，”托尼说，“你有了一个好伙伴。”  
然后他们走进了顶层公寓，托尼放下手臂，找到他为这个时刻冰好的香槟打开，他大笑着说：“这会很有趣的。”


	4. 第四章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉这章拖这么久，主要是这章长度远超前几章，之前又只翻了个开头。接下来会尽量保证一周一章。

一周后，布鲁斯开始觉得，远在仪式之前的筹备阶段会以他杀了托尼而告终。

“有多少人？”布鲁斯不敢相信自己的眼睛。他们正在顶层公寓审查整个计划，托尼把数据展示在大屏幕上。但这次不是方程式或模型，全是名字和可能场地。“我不知道会有两百人，托尼！”

“所以这会是一个小型仪式。之后的聚会才重要。”托尼无情的说。“那么，你想邀请谁来参加仪式？家人？”

布鲁斯耸耸肩。“我有一个表妹，但我已经好几年没见过她了，而且这会——有点不好解释。”伸出一只手捋过头发，布鲁斯又加一句，“我们也许应该问一下团队。”

“否则他们会让我永远不得清净，”托尼嘟囔道，手指刷过一个不熟悉的名字，把它删掉。“十美元赌史蒂夫会很尴尬而且反对。”

布鲁斯摇摇头，试图忍住不笑，从沙发上站起来走近，边看名单边胡乱摸着他的眼镜。“他也许会让你大吃一惊的。”

“这是我生活的一部分。”托尼讽刺道。

布鲁斯假笑一声。“我让你惊讶了。”

“不，你是受到了我优越逻辑的影响，”托尼回答道，看起来洋洋得意。“作为你这样的天才，我知道你会的。”

“你知道，过去这一年的某一刻我觉得我可能疯了。”布鲁斯这么说道，他仍然不敢相信他正经历的一切。

“如果你觉得有帮助的话，把它当成商业合作关系就好。”托尼回答道。

说来奇怪，这确实有用。如果他把这当成长期商业合作，布鲁斯对于向托尼宣誓毫无困难。此时此刻，布鲁斯完全想不出另一个他更愿意共度余生的人，即使在纯粹的柏拉图意义上。

而且既然布鲁斯只能拥有柏拉图式生活，他会接受的，即使他想要更多。

“那么，还有谁会在典礼上？”布鲁斯问道。

“咱们的团队，佩珀，哈皮 和弗瑞，”托尼说。“我没有其他人了。”

“我也没有。”布鲁斯承认道。

托尼搂过布鲁斯的肩膀。“这就是为什么咱们两个天才必须在一起。现在，之后的晚宴。”

“为什么有那么多人？”布鲁斯抗议道。

“因为一场盛宴可以制造新闻，这正是我们想要的。关键在于要把你直接置于媒体聚光灯下。”

布鲁斯忍不住呻吟出声。“托尼。”

“你会习惯的，”托尼保证道。“而且你受不了的时候可以躲在大厦里。”

他叹口气，屈服于不可避免的命运。“好吧。”

托尼拍拍他的肩膀。“很好。佩珀应该快到了，然后我们把文件签了。”

布鲁斯并不怎么期待那场会话。“好极了。”

“别那么担心。”托尼说。“放松点。”

布鲁斯叹口气却没回答。

几分钟后佩珀拿着一个黑色皮革文件夹走进来。“郑重声明，我还是觉得这个计划很疯狂，”她宣称道。“没有冒犯的意思，布鲁斯。”

“没关系，”他回道。“我也一直这么说。”

佩珀把文件夹放在吧台上。“不过如果我的信息没错的话，这也是布鲁斯逃离罗斯的唯一机会。他相当执着，而且在高层有很多朋友。”

这番提醒让布鲁斯的胃部揪在一起。“说些我不知道的。”

“我觉得我需要提醒你们俩，如果罗斯认为这是假的，或者公众得到风声这是骗局，你们会陷入比以往更糟糕的境地。”佩珀指出。“罗斯会加倍努力。公开场合你们必须表现的团结一致。”

“这不是骗局，”托尼抗议道。“并不比其他婚姻更像。完全没有问题。”

佩珀没有表现出完全信服，不过也没再追究。布鲁斯怀疑托尼是不是提前跟她谈过以取得她的同意。

“布鲁斯？”佩珀提示道。

布鲁斯点头。“我加入。”

佩珀看起来已经听天由命了。“很好。我把合同拿来了。布鲁斯，法律部提醒我告诉你，在签字之前你可以而且应该先交由你的律师审查。”

布鲁斯不自在的动了动。“我不觉得有这个必要。”

“那我就等你读完它。”佩珀坚持道。

布鲁斯浏览了一遍这些法律术语，当他看到某个条款时忍不住眨了眨眼。

“这太慷慨了。”他反对道。

很明显，他说对话了，因为佩珀笑了。“不能少于那个金额，否则消息泄露给报社的话，我们就要面临一场公关噩梦了。”

“你知道其他人会因为支出上限为5千万而不开心吧。”托尼指出。“这真的只占我所拥有的很小一部分。”

布鲁斯再次伸手拂过头发。“是的，也许，不过这仍然是很大一笔钱。我不需要。”

“别离婚，那就不是问题。”托尼回答道。“是你要求婚前协议的。”

布鲁斯不能否认这点，他在佩珀标记的地方签名。“下一步是什么？”

“接下来，我们要敲定仪式方案。”佩珀的表情温和。

“还有聚会。”托尼插口。

佩珀摇摇头。“首先，仪式。我们得保证语气无误。"

“需要什么样的语气？”布鲁斯问道。

佩珀微微一笑。“真情实感。”

布鲁斯低下头，然后瞟了托尼一样。对方正笑的自鸣得意。

“我不用假装。”他承认。

托尼笑的更欢了。“这会很棒的。”

“随你怎么说。”布鲁斯接着问。“那么我们要怎么做？”

佩珀公事公办的点点头，“我建议仪式地点设在大厦的停机坪。我们可以更好的控制安保和媒体，而且很有象征意义。”

“我同意。”托尼变得严肃起来。“你拿到媒体文稿了吗？”  
佩珀从她黑色的皮革文件夹里抽出一张纸。"我认为措辞很恰当。"

布鲁斯越过托尼的肩膀浏览。相当的短小，然而考虑到其内容，布鲁斯猜这样最好。  
“托尼 斯塔克很高兴向大家宣布他与布鲁斯班纳博士的婚姻。他说‘相识一年多以来，我与布鲁斯的关系已逐渐成为我生命中最重要的一部分，他同意与我结婚让我成为一个快乐的男人。我们正筹划一个小而私密的婚礼及其后的庆祝。我很期待向大家介绍我爱的这个男人，他是我认识的最得体的人之一。’”

“你不能那么说。”布鲁斯反对道。

“托尼不会说的，”佩珀答道。“你的公关会，而且她会安排你们所有的当众露面。她将在下周与你们会面，而且我要你听她的，托尼。”

布鲁斯用手掩饰自己的笑意。

“我总是听的，佩珀”托尼抗议道。“我只是不怎么顺从别人的建议。”

“但这次你必须得听从我的建议，既然你想保证布鲁斯的安全。”佩珀语气严厉。“Laurel非常 非常擅长这类事情。我特意选择她，因为我相当确定你不会弄哭她。”

托尼翻了个白眼，“我什么时候弄哭过别人？”

佩珀表情严肃。“比你知道的多。关于这一点至少我还可以信任你，布鲁斯。”

“我很乐意让别人把控方向。”布鲁斯毫无异议。

当托尼摆出一副绝对不怀好意的表情时，布鲁斯补充道，“至少在公关在意的领域。”

托尼努力把表情收敛为一声假笑。“我会尽力的。我提议主题色为绿色。”

“不，没门。”布鲁斯坚决反对。

托尼调笑着他。“还有其他异议吗？”

“我可不是在承诺服从你。”布鲁斯干巴巴的回答。“不过我想就这些了。”

“银色。”佩珀一锤定音。“这与你们的另一个身份都毫无联系。托尼是银色，布鲁斯蓝灰色。”

布鲁斯对于这种颜色只有一个大概的概念，但他还是欣然同意了。银色——相比较其他颜色——似乎是个安全选项。“好的，没问题。”

托尼表示无所谓。“听起来不错。”

 

“好极了。”佩珀回道。而布鲁斯有种感觉，她早已计划好了一切，只待设法让他们认同她的观点。“我们会在招待处提供点心，当然了，还会有一个开放式酒吧。”

托尼搓着双手。“现在终于到好事了。”

“你们两个都不许喝醉。”佩珀坚持道。“你们必须表现的像度过了一段美好的时光，保持肢体接触。不用做的太过火，但得让所有人都相信你们在一起了，而且疯狂相爱。”

布鲁斯看向托尼，开始怀疑自己能不能做到。也许他们一起出现在公众视线的次数不会太多，但每一次都必须要演戏假装。

“嘿，没问题的。”托尼边说边轻捏布鲁斯颈部后侧，他的拇指绕着圈来回摩挲。“我们能做到。”

佩珀抛向他们的眼神若有所思，“我看得出来你们完全没问题。现在，该谈谈装饰品了。”

布鲁斯叹口气，为前方的漫漫长路做好准备。

 

当所有计划尘埃落定，文件签署完毕，托尼终于松了一口气。布鲁斯仍然可以抽身而退，但他们毕竟已经走了这么远了。

“那么，你准备结束这一天，还是想花些时间在实验室？”佩珀t离开后托尼问到。

布鲁斯看起来还是晕乎乎的。“我不知道。”

实验室时间取消。那么。。。“你饿吗？”

“非常。”布鲁斯说。“我今天没吃太多东西。”

“咱们出去吧。”托尼冲动之下开口。“我们可以吃点东西，来一杯，在这一切疯狂开始前放松一下。”

布鲁斯露出一个调皮的神色。“你是在邀请我和你约会吗？”

“如果你想的话，”托尼笑着回答。“我希望你不介意被人看到和我在一起。”

“我想更可能是反过来吧。”布鲁斯说。“罗斯怎么办？”

托尼耸耸肩。“他怎么了？如果他在你和我一起时袭击你，他会面临一大堆负面报道。”

布鲁斯挑衅般的扬起下巴——一种很适合他的表情。“好吧。咱们就这么干！”

为免激怒佩珀,托尼并不想引起轰动，幸好这也不是他第一次低调行事。

事实上，纽约这一点特别棒。有几个粉丝要求签名或合影，但大部分人没有上前打扰。曼哈顿之战后，布鲁斯没有再出现在新闻里，所以没那么容易被认出——至少就目前而言。

幸运的话，他们可以在无人察觉的情况下溜走，至少不那么引人注目。因此托尼问道:"贾维斯，附近最好的印度餐馆是哪家？那种小馆子。"

"五条街以内就有一家符合以上要求的餐馆。"贾维斯回答道。"我已经把位置发送到你的手机了。"

“谢谢。”托尼说。“来吧，布鲁斯。让我们来喂饱你。”

这家餐馆小而私密，在这么早的时刻还很安静。托尼任由布鲁斯用结结巴巴的印地语与服务员交流点餐。年轻女人耐心的等布鲁斯想出准确的单词，必要时也会纠正他。

托尼试图忽略听布鲁斯说外语有多让他兴奋，虽然并不怎么成功。他很庆幸有桌子做掩饰。

最终，他们的服务员拿着菜单再次消失了，托尼忍不住发问，“你会说几种语言？”

“一种。”布鲁斯微笑着答道。“至少说的流利的只有一种。”

“有多少种你说的不流利的？”托尼调笑道。

布鲁斯停顿了一下，最终承认：“我西班牙语说的不错，葡萄牙语也还行。我还能说一些印地语，一点儿孟加拉语，少量俄罗斯语。我知道一些普什图语短语，达里语也是。而且我高中时学过法语，虽然我不确定还记得任何东西。”

托尼眨眨眼，"比我会说的多。"

布鲁斯笑了，看起来有点害羞。"需求乃发明之母，就这样。"

"说几句西班牙语。"托尼命令道。

布鲁斯耸耸肩。"难以置信我竟然被你说服了。"他用西班牙语说。

托尼咧嘴大笑用同一种语言回答，"接受现实吧。要我说的话你得待相当长一段时间了。"

"你一直瞒着我。"布鲁斯笑着控诉，转换回英语。

"西班牙语，法语，意大利语和达里语。"托尼不置可否。"而且你知道我是说真的。"

布鲁斯猛抖一下肩膀。"那也是事实。这一切对我来说都很陌生。"

托尼在桌下轻撞一下布鲁斯的脚。"如果有谁值得一次休假，肯定是你。"

 

"那我想我得谢谢你给我这次机会喽，"布鲁斯回答。

"向你保证，从我这角度这纯粹是出于自私。”

服务员端上来几小碗咖喱肉汤和一篮馕饼，还有几瓶翠鸟啤酒。布鲁斯轻啜一口，微笑着承认。“这真不赖。”

“你从来没喝过吗？”托尼忍不住问。

布鲁斯耸耸肩。“我不怎么喝酒，特别是我得时时注意身后的时候。”

“所以，这对你而言很不一样。”

布鲁斯给他一个难以置信的眼神。“我结了婚。和你。我之前逃了一整年。外出就餐，还能来一杯？这绝对很不一样。”

“好的那种？”托尼忍不住开始施压。

“好吧，绝对不是坏的那种。”布鲁斯回以微笑。

托尼掰开一块饼。“有后悔的吗？”

“没有，”布鲁斯坦率的说。“我并不后悔向你求助，也不后悔我们正在走的路。从某方面来讲这是一种解脱。”

托尼皱起眉。“哪方面？”

“我不必担心早上会在何处醒来，”布鲁斯回答。“我有稳定的收入。我知道有人在照顾我。"布鲁斯摇摇头。“我不需要解释这其中的不同。”

如果托尼需要肯定他做出了正确的决定——当然他不需要——他刚刚已经得到了。“你不需要，知道你不后悔已经足够了。”

“没错。”布鲁斯回答。“不过我想你应该知道我准备邀请史蒂夫做我的伴郎。”

托尼一脸怪相。“当真吗？”

“史蒂夫是个好人，而且他会让所有人认为这是真的。”布鲁斯说。“等我解释完，他会同意的。”

托尼并不怎么信服。"10美元赌他会抓狂。”

“会没事的。”布鲁斯很坚持。“史蒂夫的支持会进一步证明我们关系的认真程度。而且只要他出席了婚礼和发布会，就再也没人质疑其合法性了。”

托尼点点头。他不得不承认美国队长会给整个事件笼罩上巨大的光环。“祝你好运。”托尼说。“真心的。”

布鲁斯笑了。“史蒂夫和我——我们都是实验品。他会同意的。”

“我希望如此，”托尼回道。“但是不管他的态度如何，这一切都是值得的。你值得的。”

布鲁斯露出满意的表情。“我希望你能持续相信这点。”

托尼伸手在桌下抓住布鲁斯的膝盖。“毋庸置疑。”

然后他们的菜品送了上来，托尼拍拍布鲁斯的膝盖，感觉心满意足。

他知道这会有用的，而且绝对很棒。


	5. 第五章

译者：虽然很晚了，可也算保证了周更吧。。。这次时间比较紧，无beta，还有几句一直拿不准，欢迎大家挑错。

对了，细心的小伙伴可能发现人名统一改为中文了，虽然有点麻烦，不过考虑后还是觉得中文中还是不夹杂英文的好，不过贾维斯对托尼的称呼怎么翻译都别扭，就还是保留了“sir”。大家有什么意见欢迎提出。

 

 

对于史蒂夫的反应，布鲁斯并不如他向托尼表现的那般自信。事实是，他挺喜欢史蒂夫的，但也知道托尼很容易被他惹恼，因此布鲁斯并不打算分享他的疑虑。托尼不需要再多一个不喜欢史蒂夫的理由了。

 

另外，那也是事实，如果美国队长出席了婚礼，所有人都会相信其真实性。

 

但布鲁斯完全不了解，史蒂夫对于两个男人之间的关系的看法受到多少他原本时代的影响——即使就本案例而言，这种关系完全不存在。

 

“谢谢你来见我。”布鲁斯首先开口。他身处大厦附近的一家小型室外咖啡馆，史蒂夫刚在对面就座。“我很感激。”

 

布鲁斯并不确定离开大厦的安全程度，不过上周他与托尼的一块外出非常顺利，同样的道理应该也适用于史蒂夫。如果Ross不会冒险袭击托尼，也不会动史蒂夫。

 

“不用客气。”史蒂夫轻松的回答。“很高兴见到你，班纳博士。好久没见了。”

 

“请叫我布鲁斯，”他答道。“过去一年里我遇到了些麻烦。”

 

史蒂夫立刻关切的皱起了眉头。“有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”

 

“我希望如此。”布鲁斯承认。“罗斯上校一直在追捕我。”

 

史蒂夫缓缓点头。“他是你以前参与的超级士兵血清项目的指挥官，对吧？”

 

“没错。”布鲁斯确认。

 

“而曼哈顿之战前他一直在追捕你，”史蒂夫继续说道。

 

布鲁斯点点头。“现在也是。他想要武器化浩克。”

 

“我能做什么？”史蒂夫简简单单的问。

 

布鲁斯深吸一口气。“托尼有一个计划。”

 

史蒂夫挑眉。“好吧。”

 

“托尼认为如果公众了解我——如果我变得有名——罗斯就不能碰我了。”布鲁斯解释道。“就像——就像你。”

 

史蒂夫皱起眉。“我得说名声的用处总是被高估，不过我能理解他的观点。托尼有什么主意？你要以浩克的身份出现在公众面前吗？”

 

“是的，但是托尼觉得还不够。如果所有人——如果罗斯——觉得要得到我得先通过他和斯塔克工业，罗斯在行动前就得再三考虑了。”布鲁斯伸手理理头发。“所以，我们要结婚了。”

 

在随之而来的沉默里，布鲁斯四处张望以避开史蒂夫的视线。

 

“那绝对会让你登上封面头条的。”终于，史蒂夫张口说话，他的语气里的暖意及笑意让布鲁斯忍不住抬起头。“我听说在纽约现在是合法的了。”

 

布鲁斯笑笑，“不是——不是那样的。这更像是伙伴关系。托尼给予我他的名字，我得到保护。我其实不是很确定托尼能从中得到什么。”

 

“也许他只是想保护自己的朋友。”史蒂夫提议道。

 

对于史蒂夫的轻易接受布鲁斯有些吃惊，他还以为需要更费力一些才能说服史蒂夫。“你不介意？”

 

史蒂夫绷紧了肩膀。“在一些事上我的确比较守旧，但这件绝对不在其中。我猜你们并没有太多选择。”

 

“应该说是完全没有。”布鲁斯说。“至少据我所知。我知道这很疯狂，但托尼可能是对的。我想这也许有用。”

 

“我能做什么？”

 

“做我的伴郎。”布鲁斯脱口而出。“如果你在，人们会相信那是真的。”

 

有那么一分钟史蒂夫似乎陷入了思考。“那是真的吗？”

 

“我们真的要结婚。”布鲁斯回答。“而且是永久性的，对我们来说。”

 

史蒂夫点点头。“对我这就足够了。我会出现的，做你的伴郎。”

 

布鲁斯略有踌躇。“如果你不介意的话，为什么关于这事你不守旧？”他引用史蒂夫的措辞发问。  
“我认识一个人。”史蒂夫视线投向远方。“他是一个艺术家，也是我认识的最好的人之一。他没有做错任何事，但总有人利用这一点对他不利。而我最恨恃强凌弱。”

 

布鲁斯点头，如释重负般的松了口气。“好吧。谢谢你，史蒂夫。”

 

史蒂夫脸上浮现一个笑容。“此外，我猜托尼肯定很惊讶我竟然对这件事表现的很酷。”

 

他对于俚语的运用让布鲁斯笑出声。“酷，嗯？”

 

“我在努力赶上进度。”史蒂夫回答。

 

“没错，托尼也许会大吃一惊，不过我很感激。”布鲁斯真挚的说。

 

史蒂夫耸耸肩。“乐意效劳，布鲁斯，真心的。”

 

布鲁斯露出一个宽慰的微笑。“今天稍晚些我们会出通告。我想保证你从我这听到第一手消息。”  
史蒂夫微笑。“还有克林特和娜塔莎？”

 

“托尼负责通知神盾局。”布鲁斯说。“我不想掺和进去。”

 

史蒂夫的表情露出一丝顽皮。“在托尼告诉弗瑞局长你们要结婚的消息时，我一点都不介意变成墙上的一只苍蝇。”

 

布鲁斯大笑。“去问托尼。以他的性格，他会录下来的。”

 

他只希望其他一切都能进行的如此顺利。

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

顶层公寓吧台旁，托尼给自己倒了一杯，想着布鲁斯是否完成了任务。他可不信史蒂夫对此事会毫无异议——即使他再怎么声称理解。

 

自从第一次见面以来，他和史蒂夫之间已经有了很大的改善，但跟亲密仍不搭边。

 

布鲁斯走进来，身着一条裁剪合体的长裤和卷起衣袖的红色衬衫，托尼吹起口哨。“看看你。”

 

布鲁斯低头望去。“我还以为装满我衣柜的是你。”

 

“我也许安排了类似的事，”托尼承认。“不过你本身才是关键，班纳博士。”

 

布鲁斯摇摇头。“我可是很难搭衣服的，斯塔克先生。”

 

“幸好你和一个亿万富翁结了婚。”托尼回答。“这也是衣着打扮的意义。史蒂夫那事怎么样了？”

 

“他会来。”布鲁斯微笑着答道。“他对于整件事表现的相当酷。”

 

托尼扬起眉。“所以，你之前并不确定他会同意。”

 

布鲁斯翻了个白眼。“就知道你的重点在这儿。不，我并不完全确定，但我抱有希望。媒体关系人什么时候会到？”

 

“很快，”托尼回答。“和佩珀一起。”

 

布鲁斯伸手穿过头发。“我不敢相信竟然会专门有一个人来处理媒体关系。”

 

“颠覆了你的常用方式，嗯？”托尼揶揄道。

 

布鲁斯轻笑一声。“什么？有多远跑多远？我不知道。目前还没有定论。”

 

托尼假笑。“只要记住。你可以忽略任何提议，不过要让我知道，这样我才能和你同一阵线。”

 

布鲁斯抛给他一个感激的笑容。“好吧，我可以做到。”

 

“波茨女士马上就到，sir，”贾维斯宣布。“同你的新媒体关系专家一起。”

 

布鲁斯抓抓他的脖子。“那么，我们和她们交谈，然后她来宣布？”

 

“我们可以在电视上看到，”托尼向他保证。“而且我们可以藏在大厦里，你想待多久都行。”

 

电梯门打开，佩珀和一位年轻女士走出来。布鲁斯拽着他的衬衫，看起来有点不舒服，托尼的一只手安抚性的放在布鲁斯的腰部。托尼捕捉到了佩珀和另一个女人眼神交流——了解和依稀的赞同。

 

“托尼，布鲁斯，这是拉瑞尔 古德温，”佩珀开始介绍。“拉瑞尔，托尼 斯塔克和布鲁斯 班纳博士。”

 

拉瑞尔挨个和他们握了手，她的绿眼睛热切而敏锐。“很荣幸见到你们两位。”

 

“需要来点喝的吗？”托尼问她们。

 

“我不用了，”拉瑞尔回答道，顺手把一缕棕色长发挂在耳朵后面。“发布会开始前我们没有太多时间了。”

 

托尼把布鲁斯引到沙发那边，一只手停留在他的背上。“咱们来听听。”

 

“今天我们会宣读准备好的声明，”拉瑞尔说。“我会回答几个不那么蠢的问题。”

 

她的直白让托尼发出一声嗤笑。“怎样算是一个蠢问题？”他忍不住好奇。

 

“你俩谁在上绝对高居列表的首位。”她露齿一笑。“双关意义上的。”

 

托尼开始喜欢这个女人了。“有道理。”

 

“另外，在公众面前继续你们正在做的事，”拉瑞尔兴致勃勃的说。“不过为了便于管理你们的公关事宜，我会以班纳博士的私人助手身份行动。”

 

布鲁斯试图跟上。“私人助手？”

 

“我在这儿是为了服务你，班纳博士。”拉瑞尔向他保证。“你马上要公开露面。”托尼看到布鲁斯表情扭曲,而拉瑞尔重申道。“你很快会公开露面。整件事的重点就在于让公众认识你，喜欢你。”

 

布鲁斯做个鬼脸。“想做到那些，你得制造奇迹才行。”

 

拉瑞尔挑挑眉。“佩珀和托尼都喜欢你。对于人我一向有种直觉，而我很确定我们会相处的很好。同时我很擅长我的工作，班纳博士。如果我想的话，我可以让公众爱上一个连环杀手——虽然我不会这么做。”

 

托尼看的出来布鲁斯正试图拿自己和连环杀手做比较，但托尼捏了捏他的脖子，打断了布鲁斯的思路。

 

如果有谁要做这种对比的话，肯定是托尼，他手上才沾有更多的鲜血。

 

 

 

“叫我布鲁斯。”他转而说道。“还有如果你觉得那有必要的话。”

 

“听我说，”拉瑞尔说。“我会让你们俩成为全美最有名的一对。如果按我的方法来的话，你们会成为全世界最爱的一对。而我几乎总能如愿。”

 

布鲁斯咽了口口水，点点头。“好吧。”

 

“听着，总的来讲你唯一需要做的就是你们现在正在做的事，”她说。“只要你们在大众面前表现的恩爱有加，人们会自己得出结论的。而且，坦白讲，我一点都不担心。”

 

托尼想他是否应该表现的担忧，但事实完全相反，知道他不用强迫自己任何事完全是一种安慰。

 

“婚礼前你俩避开媒体是完全合情合理的，”拉瑞尔继续说道。“我可以描绘出一对相爱到不愿离开卧室的恋人。蜜月之后，我会精心策划一系列外出，呈现给公众他们不得不爱你们的画面。”

 

托尼愁眉苦脸，他可以看到布鲁斯脸上有同样的表情，不过这完全在意料之中。毕竟，公共关系牵涉到大量的公共接触。

 

“我任你处置。”在托尼闭口不言时布鲁斯终于表态。

 

拉瑞尔绽露微笑。“我不会辜负你的。”

 

托尼接触到佩珀的视线，她点头表明自己的态度。他暗暗叹息，知道这一切完全是自找的。

 

这场战争只能通过媒体实现，那意味着遵守规则。

 

 

而这才打响第一枪。

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

布鲁斯在沙发上挨着托尼而坐，他的手肘压在膝盖上，双手合十。托尼想让他来一杯，但布鲁斯紧张的状态不适合酒精——他不想以任何方式依赖它。

 

托尼懒散的躺在布鲁斯旁边，双腿大开，明显很放松。当他举起酒杯轻酌时，其中的冰块叮当作响。唯一能看出托尼在紧张的迹象是他放在布鲁斯头部后方的手指，在沙发背上不间断的轻叩。

 

佩珀坐在托尼的另一侧，埋头敲击着她的手机。布鲁斯完全不知道她为什么还在这儿，但他发现自己并不介意她在场。虽然不知道是什么说服了她，但她似乎和他们是统一战线这一点很令人欣慰。

 

布鲁斯不觉得没有她的协助他们能完成这个疯狂的计划。

 

“这就来了。”托尼开口道。电视上的广告转为斯塔克大厦的大厅画面，后者已为发布会设置好了一切。

 

拉瑞尔走上发言台，身着裁剪讲究的灰色套装，看起来泰然自若、沉着稳重。“多谢各位的到来，”她开始讲话。“很开心再次见到大家。”

 

从参会者中传出一阵笑声，布鲁斯看向佩珀。“拉瑞尔为斯塔克工业工作有一段时间了。他们已经认识她了。”佩珀向他解释。

 

人群安静下来后，拉瑞尔开始宣读准备好的声明，当她读到词语“结婚”时，立即传来了一阵喃喃低语。她刚读完并说出“我会回答几个问题”后，整个房间都炸开了。

 

布鲁斯看得出来拉瑞尔真的很擅长她正在做的事，因为对于发生的混乱她只是微笑应对。一段不短的时间之后，她指向前排的一个记者。“米利亚姆。”

 

“众所周知斯塔克先生是一个花花公子，但是他从来没有与一个男人发生过浪漫关系。这对他是一次转变吗？”

 

“斯塔克先生对于任何形式的爱都持以开放态度。”拉瑞尔一派官方言辞。“也许我应该指出他也从来没有提出过结婚。”

“所以，班纳博士是特别的？”某人大喊，虽然布鲁斯不知道是谁。

 

拉瑞尔点头。“班纳博士非常特别——尤其对斯塔克先生而言。”

 

“为什么斯塔克先生不出席这次发布会？”另一个记者高声喊道。“他一向喜欢引起话题。”

 

“斯塔克先生和班纳博士正在享受他们婚礼前的私人空间，”拉瑞尔轻松回应。“与此同时还出于一些安全考虑。”

 

“班纳博士真的就是浩克吗？”又有人开始发问。

 

拉瑞尔点头。“没错。斯塔克先生和班纳博士的首次见面正是曼哈顿之战前夕，而班纳博士救了他的命。提问到此结束。”

 

她走下发言台，把那些仍在叫喊的记者抛在身后。佩珀带着明显的满意之情。

 

“总是给他们留下更多悬念，嗯？”托尼微笑着。“干的不错。”

 

佩珀点点头。“我们做不到婚礼具体时间完全不被泄露，但我相信你能做好安保工作，托尼。”

 

“没问题。”托尼回答的轻描淡写。“至少大厦不用担心。布鲁斯？需要给你来杯饮料吗？”

 

布鲁斯摇摇头。“不是现在。”

 

托尼起身向布鲁斯伸出一只手。“我们在实验室还有事要做。佩珀，谢谢你做的这一切。”

 

“等一下。”佩珀说道。“我们还有计划要敲定。我来点餐，咱们可以互相熟悉一下。”

 

“我很确定我唯一需要多熟悉的人是布鲁斯。”托尼开玩笑道，布鲁斯轻哼一声。

 

佩珀笑着摇头。“我开始相信你们真是为对方量身定做的了。不管你乐不乐意，托尼，我们需要制定一些计划。”

 

“你制定计划，我们只需要跟着走。”

 

佩珀正要张口回答，却被贾维斯打断。“我很抱歉，sir，但是弗瑞局长正在线上，他很坚持。”

 

托尼咧嘴笑了，而布鲁斯感到胃部沉甸甸的。“视频和音频，贾维斯。”托尼下令。

 

弗瑞局长的脸占据了整个屏幕。“我他妈刚看的是什么。斯塔克？”

 

托尼脸上挂着假惺惺的笑容，挨着布鲁斯在沙发上坐下，一只胳膊伸在他背后，却并不完全接触。“考虑到我不会读心术，我并不知道你刚刚看到了什么。”

 

“别跟我耍把戏。”弗瑞低声咆哮。

 

“哦，我没有。”托尼的声音变得冷硬。"比不上你拒绝对抗罗斯，玩弄布鲁斯的安全。我只是在采取你不愿意采取的措施。"

 

弗瑞眯起眼睛。“那什么时候变成一场作秀了？你考虑过罗斯会作何反应吗？”

 

“这不是作秀，”托尼反击。“我只是在做该做的事。”

 

弗瑞转向布鲁斯。“那么你呢，班纳博士？这事你也有一份吗？”

 

弗瑞语气中的某些东西更坚定了布鲁斯的决心。“这是我们的共同决定。”

 

“顺便说一句，你被邀请参加婚礼了，”托尼说。“邀请函在邮件里。交谈愉快。”

 

随着托尼的一个手势，弗瑞的脸瞬间消失。佩珀发出一种介于大笑和叹息之间的声音。“好吧，你告诉过他了。”

 

“他连根手指都不愿动来帮布鲁斯。”托尼固执的说。

 

“我还以为你要通知神盾局发生了什么事。”布鲁斯不甚赞同。

 

托尼摆出一副完全无辜的表情。“我可能把联系弗瑞这事突然忘了，不过我很确定我给克林特和娜塔莎发了邮件。”

 

布鲁斯决定不再追究。他还没忘记那个笼子，对于弗瑞的爆发并不怎么在意。“我们现在要干嘛？”他转移了话题，接受了一天内不会有太大进展的事实。

 

“我们要完成派对计划，还有几份文件要签署，”佩珀回答。电梯门打开，拉瑞尔走了来。“既然拉瑞尔也在，我们可以签订布鲁斯的劳动合同，以及一些其他事。”

 

布鲁斯不解的皱眉。“我为什么需要一份合同？”

 

“因为一切都要做到光明正大，”回答的是拉瑞尔。“你为斯塔克工业工作，你有薪水，享有相关福利。越合法越好。”

 

“干的好，顺便说。”托尼说道，他的手又扫过布鲁斯的后颈。

 

拉瑞尔微微一笑。“这是我的工作，斯塔克先生。到了明天，有人会挖掘出罗斯对班纳博士的兴趣，他们会把罗斯想抓到布鲁斯和国会想得到你的战甲两件事相提并论。还会有人剪辑一个他们想如何滥用这些的视频。等你们从蜜月回来，我们会在媒体中营造出一种容易引发同情的氛围。”

 

“但这一切都取决于一个好计划，这正是我们现在需要做的。”佩珀坚持道。“省省吧，托尼，这可是你的主意。”

 

布鲁斯放声大笑，感受到脖颈处托尼的手带来的暖意。“我需要在哪签字？”他知道自己何时败下阵来。

 

或至少，他知道什么时候停止抗争。目前他需要学的是如何不逃跑。


	6. 第六章

当传来敲门声时，托尼正对着镜子检查西装的线条，调整他的银色领带。

他转身喊道。“进来。”

佩珀轻巧的走进来。“一切都准备就绪了。”

“好极了，”托尼又一次的正了正领带。

“停下来，”她斥责道。拨开他的手，做了一下小调整。她的双手顺着他的肩膀滑到手臂。“你看起来英俊非凡。”

托尼皱起眉。“你还好吗？”

“好吧，我从没想过我会见到你结婚，”佩珀承认，“但我应该知道当你这么做时，绝对不是出于寻常理由。”

托尼扬起眉。“什么算是寻常理由？”

“你疯狂的陷入爱河，为了与对方厮守终身愿意冒一切风险。”佩珀回答。

“那不寻常的理由呢？”

“为了拯救一个朋友远离穷追不舍的将军。”

托尼深吸一口气。“我很抱歉。”

“我并不后悔。”佩珀坚决的说。“只要你快乐。”

“我是经过深思熟虑的，小佩，”托尼回答说。“这是我能想到的唯一解决方法。”

佩珀笑了，她的表情有一丝伤感。“你知道我喜欢布鲁斯，我真的希望你们在一起能快乐。”她拍拍他的胸膛。“我们该走了。你可不想迟到。”

托尼有时候怀疑如果他们之前没有以失败告终事情会如何发展。但最终，他们还是更适合做朋友，而且他们分手的也算友好。想重回以前那种轻松愉快的关系需要时间，不过布鲁斯再次出现时，事情已经基本回归正常了。

 

他只希望这一切不会变得太诡异。

 

在停机坪举行仪式绝对是佩珀的一道神来之笔。极具象征性，又意义非凡，还能严格控制进出。发布会上他和布鲁斯需要小心谨慎，在这儿则不用。至少在仪式上他们可以诚实面对在场的众人和彼此。

尽管这也不意味着他们可以随心所欲。

托尼的出现掀起一阵狂潮，包括哈皮 弗瑞和其他复仇者在内的半打人在周围走动。然而，他并没有看到布鲁斯，让托尼怀疑他是否临阵脱逃了。

史蒂夫走上前来伸出一只手。“你真的太有心了，托尼。”  
布鲁斯说过史蒂夫持支持态度，但他还是被史蒂夫的热情震惊到了。“呃。。。谢谢？”  
“祝贺你。”史蒂夫真诚的说。“我希望这能有用。”

托尼缓缓点头，有点被吓到了，而且开始想布鲁斯到底哪去了。“你有看到布鲁斯吗？”  
“我来这之前去过他的房间。”史蒂夫回答。拍了拍托尼的背。“他说他马上就来。”

 

下一个走近的是弗瑞，穿着他惯常的一身黑。  
“我希望你知道自己在做什么，斯塔克。”  
托尼只是耸耸肩。“你保护不了他，我能。”

弗瑞深表怀疑。“你怎么知道他不会在你们第一次家庭争端时发生意外？”  
“布鲁斯的控制力远超于此。”托尼回敬一句。  
“祝你好运。”弗瑞低声咕哝一句，明显没有信服。

 

事实上，托尼觉得布鲁斯也许比他更需要好运气。

“我从没想过有见到托尼斯塔克结婚的一天，”娜塔莎和克林特走上前来，她面带微笑。“还是和班纳博士。”

托尼无所谓的耸耸肩。“只是感觉像该做的事。”他还在寻找布鲁斯，而后者仍未现身。“克林特，很高兴再次见到你。我们正在着手那些新的箭只。”

“那些可以等到蜜月后。”克林特回以一个怪笑。  
托尼并没有太热衷于蜜月，但是佩珀和拉瑞尔坚持这是计划的一部分。托尼很乐意和布鲁斯在实验室共度一周，特别是当他们的床并不能用于任何娱乐活动。

“吾友！”索尔伴随一阵隆隆声走来。“吾心甚慰你和布鲁斯能携手找到幸福。”  
当索尔猛拍托尼的背还差点把他拽离地面时，克林特和娜塔莎的脸上挂着一般无二的坏笑。某人——可能是徘徊在索尔身旁，笑容略带焦虑的女人——给他穿了一身西装和白衬衫，虽然这丝毫不减他的气势。

“谢谢。”托尼说，他仍在寻找布鲁斯，真的开始怀疑他是否还会出现。

“这是我的爱人，简 弗斯特博士，”索尔介绍到。她真的很可爱，可是托尼正心烦意乱，考虑布鲁斯可能在哪。他勉强嘟囔一句问候，而他的眼神一直盯着门口。

正在这时布鲁斯走了进来，穿着合身的黑西装，他的领带是比托尼的稍深一点的银色。他的表情忧虑，可还是在撞上托尼的视线时露出一抹微笑。

托尼喜笑颜开，为布鲁斯的最终出现而松一口气。当布鲁斯走得足够近时，伸手揽过他的肩膀。“我都开始怀疑你改主意了。”

“也许达不到你的层次，但我也绝不是一个傻瓜，”布鲁斯干巴巴的说。“你知道，你还有时间反悔。”他小声说道，声音低到只够托尼一人听到。

托尼摇摇头。“不可能。你呢？”

“我在这儿了。”布鲁斯回答。“这应该够说明问题了。”

“演出开始了。”托尼宣布道，一只手仍环着布鲁斯的肩膀来到法官面前。

仪式真的没有太多人。佩珀站在托尼右边，史蒂夫正如他所承诺的那样，站在布鲁斯左方。史蒂夫甚至面带愉悦的笑容。

当托尼挑起眉，布鲁斯低笑一声耳语道。“你还欠我10元呢。”

法官清了清嗓子以盖过托尼的嗤笑声，然后她开始了稍加变动的简单仪式。

 

"今日，布鲁斯和托尼在亲朋好友面前宣誓他们对彼此的忠诚。"她说道。“在此，他们承诺互相支持，互相保护，在所有事务上彼此关心。见过对方最好和最差的状态，知晓对方面对的危险，他们仍选择结合而非分离。”

布鲁斯死死的盯着法官，他并没有看向托尼，虽然他抓着托尼的力道足以淤青。

“托尼，你是否愿意，无论健康还是疾病，贫穷或富有，不管发生什么事，只要你们还在世一天，都与布鲁斯相伴，你愿意吗？”

这个问题出乎意料的容易回答。“我愿意。”

她向布鲁斯重复了同样的誓言，终于他看向托尼，目光中恐惧与坚决共存。“我愿意。”

他们交换了戒指——托尼暗下决心要找到能随着浩克延展的金属，因为他最不希望的就是布鲁斯失去一根手指（即使这不太可能）——接着她说，“布鲁斯，托尼，你们可以接吻了。”

托尼侧一下头，而布鲁斯只是耸一下肩，似乎在说，“悉听尊便。”然后托尼一只手抬起布鲁斯的下巴向前靠去。

这是一个轻柔到近乎纯洁的吻，现在实在不是探索那些托尼想对布鲁斯做的事的好时机，特别是在他坚持性不在考虑范畴中之后。他忍不住用大拇指抚摸布鲁斯的脸颊，当然，他也没有错过布鲁斯细微的向他的触摸靠近的动作。

 

托尼希望他可以用多一个吻来试探这些界限，但现场的宾客开始送上祝福，而他们真的需要开始派对了，那样一切才算尘埃落定，才能给布鲁斯提供他需要的保护。

人生中的第一次，托尼希望他能跳过派对。他想更完整的探索布鲁斯，更想知道他的底线到底在哪，因为托尼总会跨越他遇到的每一条界限。

也许他需要慢慢来，不过他总会抵达的，不管用哪种方法。

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

对于之后的派对布鲁斯不确定该期待些什么。他听说过托尼的那些派对，当然了，这一场他多多少少有参与策划，但他完全不知道会发生什么。

 

但是当他们走进房间——曼哈顿一家酒店的舞厅——一个弦乐四重奏乐团正在演奏古典乐，声音刚刚好能盖过宾客的交谈声。所有人都衣着正常，其中的一角是个吧台，侍者们正四处走动提供一杯杯的香槟，一切都很高级。

实际上，这正是布鲁斯对于和世界上最有钱的男人结婚所期望得到的婚宴。

 

托尼搂着布鲁斯的肩膀，他靠过来对布鲁斯耳语道：“放松。我保证这儿没人想抓你。”

 

布鲁斯笑容苦涩。“这可不像你平常的风格。”

“这些主要都源于佩珀。”托尼承认。“你不得不承认她品味不错。”

布鲁斯皱起眉。“是的。不过——”

“我知道你要说什么，不要说。这不是我的派对；这一切都是为了证明一个观点。”托尼为了消除他话语中的刺痛把布鲁斯拉的更近了。“你需要做的就是微笑，而且要看起来像是度过了一段美好时光。”

“我真的不擅长出现在人群中。”布鲁斯指出，虽然他确实在微笑。当托尼的手臂围绕着他时很难不这么做。

“不用担心，”托尼回答说。“你和我好好在一块呢。专注于这一点。我们可是新婚，眼中本来也不应该有其他人的存在。”

布鲁斯轻笑一声，注视着托尼招呼一个路过的侍者停步。他先用空着的那只手端过一杯香槟递给布鲁斯，然后又为自己拿过一杯。

 

“干杯，”托尼建议道。“相信我，这会让眼前的一切更易于忍受。”

 

布鲁斯小口抿着，任由托尼把他带到房间前部一张明显标记“已预留”的桌子旁。史蒂夫已经坐在那了，使劲扯着他的领带，看起来很不自在。“我说过这会有用的。”布鲁斯说。

托尼轻哼道。“他看起来还是如坐针毡。”

“友好点。”布鲁斯提醒他。“他可是我的伴郎。”

“仅此一晚。”托尼警告他。

“嘿，史蒂夫。”布鲁斯温和的打招呼，在他旁边坐下。“再次谢谢你。”

史蒂夫耸耸肩。“我可不想错过。”

托尼倒在布鲁斯旁边的座位上。“我没想到这是你会做的事，”托尼说道，一只胳膊还是搭在布鲁斯肩上。

“我和团队解释的时候，他们都想帮忙。”史蒂夫回答。“我们照顾彼此，对吧？”

“而我们很感激，”布鲁斯强调。“这意味良多。”

史蒂夫再次耸肩。“离我上次参加婚礼已经过去很久了。应该很有意思。”

那之后托尼坚持他们需要到处巡视，时不时停下把布鲁斯介绍给他认识的每一个人，和几个他不认识的。托尼做这一切时带着久经沙场的魅力，所有人都为他的机智风趣所倾倒，但是他从未停止与布鲁斯的接触，环着肩膀的手臂，挽着胳膊的手，或者交叉相握的十指。

即使这一切不是真的，即使他知道这只是为了演出，布鲁斯还是忍不住为他的好运而头晕目眩。假设托尼是对的，布鲁斯可能甚至能在一个地方停留很久。

再加上托尼像这样不停得碰他，布鲁斯不需要假装关注或亲昵，更不需要假装他随时都可能迸发的欢笑。然后托尼的胳膊从布鲁斯的肩上挪到了腰部，他的手塞进了布鲁斯的口袋。

这种随意而亲密的姿势让布鲁斯略有慌乱，随后他也如法炮制，用大拇指勾着托尼的一个皮带孔。托尼的手指轻抚布鲁斯的腿作为回应，而布鲁斯不得不努力忍耐希望自己不会对此起反应。

“我不得不说，这可真是个惊喜，斯塔克先生。”克莱因市长说。“我没想到世界上最知名的单身汉竟然会结婚。”

托尼耸耸肩。“我终于遇见了让我想永远留在身边的人。”

布鲁斯想抹掉他脸上傻笑的意图不怎么成功。他不断地提醒自己这不是真的，但那似乎不怎么重要。

“那么，祝你好运，班纳博士。”市长欢快的说。“我预感你会需要的。”

托尼摇摇头。“你知道吗？今晚没有一个人祝我好运。”

“那是因为我确定班纳博士更需要它，”克莱因轻笑一声。“你忘了我认识你多久了，托尼。盯着点这个人，班纳博士。”

布鲁斯微笑着说。“我的眼睛睁大了的。市长。这正是我在这儿的原因。”

 

佩珀缓慢走近。“托尼，航班计划在一小时内出发。”

“看来咱们时间到了，”托尼说，“准备好离开了吗，布鲁斯？”

布鲁斯皱起眉。“嗯。。。当然。”他还不清楚他们要去哪；有太多想法浮现，最后托尼告诉佩珀由她做决定给他们个惊喜。

他们开始离开舞厅，中间停下跟其他队友告别——除了史蒂夫，他正在房间的另一侧和一个漂亮女孩聊天。

"很高兴看到史蒂夫还是能和女人说话的。"托尼开玩笑般说道。

布鲁斯笑的开心。“他和娜塔莎相处的挺好。”

“我不确定史蒂夫知道她是女人。”托尼说。

“玛利亚 希尔？”

“一样，”托尼说。“如果你没注意到，史蒂夫可以与女人共事，却做不到与她们调情来拯救一下自己的生活。”

“我不觉得这算是缺点。”布鲁斯观察后说。

托尼翻个白眼。“不，这只是他如坐针毡的证据。”

布鲁斯笑一声。“这真的挺可爱的。”

托尼瞥向他，带着明显的不快，布鲁斯只是轻笑。

“你故意为难我。”

“我无法否认。”布鲁斯直接承认。

托尼大笑起来。“你还是有希望的，班纳。”

他们坐进豪华轿车，托尼问，“你准备好渡蜜月了吗？”

布鲁斯轻哼一声。“我们又不是真的需要，托尼。”

“公开露面。”托尼很轻易的回答。“再说了，这是个假期。我们会有乐子的。”

布鲁斯甚至不确定他还知道乐子为何物。“如果你这么说的话。”他只是附和。

“好吧，现在这已经变成一个挑战了，”托尼说。“走着瞧。绝对很棒的。”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

当然了，他们可以到世界的任何地方，但飞机最终把他们带到了加州。当它降落在洛杉矶时，托尼知道佩珀仍比其他人更了解他，而她也很了解他与布鲁斯之间的羁绊。

 

因为这儿有一台粒子加速器，和其他托尼还没来得急在曼哈顿安置的玩具，主要是因为以前没有这个需要。

 

“等等，你在你的地下室建了一台粒子加速器？！”布鲁斯难以置信的问道，想伸手去碰，却又如同被烫到一般猛然收回。他还穿着结婚礼服，他的领带松松垮垮的挂在脖子上。

“它不会坏，”托尼好笑的指出。“而我那时有超高的积极性。”

“我想是的，”布鲁斯喃喃说道。他看向托尼，“这太疯狂了。你知道，对吧？”

“你总是这么说。”托尼回以一个怪笑。“而我真正听见的总是太棒了。”

布鲁斯无奈摇头。“你现在最好带我参观房子的剩余部分。因为我相当确定我们在这儿的期间我不会离开实验室了。”

“首先，我们得换上更舒服的衣服，”托尼说。“然后我们点餐。在那之后，你就可以去玩新玩具了。”

 

 

披萨送到的时候，托尼已经换上了一条磨破的牛仔裤和他最旧、最柔软的T恤，而布鲁斯正拽过一条托尼的工装裤和已经褪色的平克弗洛伊德衬衫。“你知道，要不是你偷了我的旧衣服，我就不用借你的了。”布鲁斯指出，虽然他看上去并不介意。

“而我为什么要错过让你穿我衣服的机会？”托尼反问道，从盒子里拿过一片披萨，轻轻碰了一下布鲁斯的大腿，

布鲁斯倒在沙发的另一头——托尼从没见过他如此放松——大笑起来。“你能相信我们结婚了吗？上帝啊，我真不敢相信。”

托尼举起左手。“相信吧。这就是证据。”

“我实际上能感觉到结婚了。”布鲁斯语带惊奇。“我穿着你的衣服呢。”

“又不是第一次了，”托尼想了想，然后咬了一大口披萨。“你累吗？”他透过满口的食物发问。

布鲁斯做了个鬼脸。“实际上筋疲力尽了。现在是几点？纽约的午夜之后吗？”

“还要晚，”托尼说。“真是漫长的一天。我们也许应该上床睡觉了。”

“我还以为托尼斯塔克从不睡觉。”布鲁斯调笑道。

托尼耸下肩。“我偶尔还是睡的。”

布鲁斯把腿甩到沙发上，挤在托尼的双腿和沙发背之间，而托尼想布鲁斯对肢体接触毫不介意应该是个好现象。“我舒服到不想动。”他边承认边舔着手指上的油脂。

“那就不动。”托尼回答，一下下的撞着布鲁斯的腿。

布鲁斯的眼睛已经慢慢闭上了，他咕哝着说。“几小时后叫醒我。”

托尼一只手握着布鲁斯的脚腕。“好的。”他说。“贾维斯，调暗窗户。不许任何人打扰。”

“很好，sir。”贾维斯回复。“我可以送上祝贺吗？”

“可以。”托尼说着合上了双眼，缓缓陷入梦乡，他的手仍在布鲁斯腿上。

第二天一早他以同样的姿势醒来，布鲁斯还在另一头沉睡，虽然他蜷向了他那一侧，一只手抵着下巴，头发杂乱无序。托尼感觉到一股对他的喜爱之情喷涌而出，伴随着压倒性的占有欲。

布鲁斯是他的了，而托尼打算保持现状。

托尼煮上咖啡，被香气唤醒的布鲁斯走进厨房。“那么，你今天准备和粒子加速器玩吗，大家伙？”托尼边说边递给布鲁斯一杯咖啡。

“先冲澡，”布鲁斯说。“但之后，实验室。”

的确，他们不怎么离开实验室，虽然中间也外出就餐过几次。托尼意识到他们需要当众露面来巩固他们所营造的一对渡蜜月的新婚夫夫的表面形象。

好吧，不只是表面。托尼很开心，布鲁斯看起来也很开心，也许托尼从没打算过结婚，但和布鲁斯作伴感觉完全理所当然。

托尼知道过去几年里他救了不少人，但从没有这么私人化。上次他有这种感觉时还是尹森，而托尼失败了；这次他不准备让布鲁斯失望。

他们第一次外出，是一家黎巴嫩小馆子，他们奇迹般的躲过了狗仔队。第二次，他们去了一家托尼以前常去的饭店。经理在门外迎接他们，然后把他们领向角落里的一张小桌子。

 

当看到点亮的蜡烛和冰好的香槟时，布鲁斯露出一个苦笑。“这么浪漫吗？”当他们独处时他低声说。

“就是要这个效果。”托尼说。“你知道我们离开时要面对一大波狗仔队吧。”

“也是要这个效果。”布鲁斯承认。“这儿什么好吃？”

“所有东西，”托尼回答。“不过他们的牛排是我吃过最棒的。”

布鲁斯点点头。“那好吧。”

“你分离粒子碰撞效力的工作进行的怎么样了？”托尼试图把布鲁斯的思绪从门外的拍照人墙那移开。

服务员打开了香槟后拿走了他们的菜单，托尼将谈话保持在科学领域和斯塔克工业未来的可能项目。布鲁斯面部紧张的线条渐渐放松，而谈到粒子物理时他变得兴致勃勃，时不时打手势来表明观点，他的金戒指在烛光里闪烁。

托尼很确定布鲁斯已经忘了那些记者，直到他们走出去，直面一大波闪光灯。布鲁斯低着头，但没有放开抓着托尼的手。

对托尼而言，布鲁斯只是看起来有点害羞，正如一个不习惯成为焦点的人。托尼拉着他的手，笑容灿烂，接过停车员手中的敞篷车钥匙前还挥手致意。他们一致忽略了向他们喊出的各种问题。

一旦他们踏上了回归大厦的自由之路，布鲁斯就放松的瘫进了座位，而在托尼开进车库前呼啸的风声阻止了任何交谈。

“你知道，整个事情的意义就在于让他们拍照。”托尼安静的点明。

布鲁斯耸耸肩。“这太奇怪了。我实在习惯不了人们拍照不是为了捉住我。”

“如果能让你感觉好一点的话，他们是想拍我。你只是碰巧成了我的配偶。”托尼咧嘴笑着。

布鲁斯挑起眉。“碰巧，嗯？你才是那个说服我做这事儿的人。”

他们走向工作室，而托尼伸手揽过布鲁斯。“承认吧。你喜欢和我结婚。”

布鲁斯沉默了很久，似乎陷入了沉思。

“哦，拜托。”托尼哄骗道。

布鲁斯大笑。“好吧，这并不糟糕。”

“一个难得的认可。”托尼说。“你真幸运我这么喜欢你。”

布鲁斯轻笑一声。“你真幸运我喜欢你到愿意和你结婚。”

托尼微笑。“你知道，我说的是真的。”

真诚让布鲁斯束手无策，因为他忽然开始慌张了。“我，呃。”

托尼笑的趾高气昂。“来吧。”他说。“咱们还有科学要做呢。”


	7. 第七章

比较短的一章。

 

 

第七章

哈皮在肯尼迪机场和他们见面，他接过行李放进后备箱，“欢迎回来。”

拉瑞尔站在车子旁，不停敲击着她的斯塔克手机。“做的不错，你俩都是。”

“我们做什么了？”托尼问道。

“你们刚被《人民》杂志宣布为全美最新权势夫夫，而且势头越来越猛，”拉瑞尔在他们坐进车后座时回答。“那顿非常浪漫的晚餐完美至极。”

布鲁斯朝托尼看去。“那确实很浪漫。”

“不管怎样，我在你们的时间表里安排了一些事。如果你们能至少迟到一次，就再好不过了。”拉瑞尔继续说。

“为什么要迟到？”布鲁斯有点不解。

托尼给他身侧来了一肘。“你非得问吗？”

布鲁斯脸红了，而拉瑞尔笑得更欢了。“你们让我的工作比预想的简单了不少。布鲁斯，如果人们能看到你和其他复仇者一块儿出现会帮不少忙，特别是美国队长。这会多一层保障。”

“幸好我不用。”托尼小声嘟哝。

“我喜欢史蒂夫。”布鲁斯温和的说。

托尼哼了一声。“史蒂夫喜欢你。事实上，我觉得所有人都喜欢你。”

“我们活在一个疯狂的世界。”布鲁斯故作严肃的说。然后他瞥向托尼，俩人一起大笑起来。

拉瑞尔无奈的摇摇头。“佩珀确实警告过我，说这就像在给一对疯狂科学家当保姆。等回到大厦，我们需要过一下下周的日程安排，然后你们就暂时自由了。”

布鲁斯怀疑托尼对于让别人安排他的出行时间和地点会很恼火，但布鲁斯并不介意。能由别人来决定怎么做才能摆脱罗斯，对于他来说是种解脱。

 

他孤身一人了这么久，逃亡了这么久，他还是难以相信明天会在这里醒来，以及后天，甚至可能是之后的每一天。

 

拉瑞尔似乎已经把他们的下个月都计划好了。他们一回到大厦，她就在屏幕上调出了他们的日程表，调亮了那些重要的预约。“你的项目进行的如何，布鲁斯？”她最终问道。

“还好。”他不确定其中的含义。

“有没有什么符合大众诉求的？一些普通人也能了解其重要性的东西。”拉瑞尔问道。

“我正在做一个生物化学项目，可以降低污水处理的成本。"布鲁斯提议。

 

拉瑞尔笑容满面。“非常完美。离完成还差多少？”

“现在是测试阶段，”布鲁斯回答。“完全准备好还需要六个月到一年时间。”

“足够了。”拉瑞尔决定。“重点要确保完全是由你自主研发。如果你有在做一些很显眼的慈善事业就更好了。你最中意哪家机构，布鲁斯？”

“不确定，我一般都不通过官方途径。"

“我会给你提供一张名单，选出一个你喜欢的。”拉瑞尔说道。“托尼的慈善活动很知名，所以这很重要。下周我没什么需要你们做的，不过如果你们想出门，保持现状就行。一周多后会有一个为纽约消防员和警察局开的庆祝晚宴。你们不需要待太久，但必须一起露个面。”

“还有其他吩咐吗？”托尼语气略带讽刺。

布鲁斯把手放在托尼腿上。“嘿，不会一直这样下去的。 只是需要先有一个示范。”

托尼点点头。“继续。”

拉瑞尔微微笑。“不了，我想对于今天来说已经足够了。我确定你们还有其他事要做。”她开始收拾东西。“欢迎回家，你们俩都是。”

她走了之后，托尼转向布鲁斯。“回家的感觉怎么样？”

布鲁斯微笑着。“老实说，有点超现实。”

“你会习惯的，”托尼承诺。“而且超现实也不是坏事。”

“不，”布鲁斯表示同意。“的确不是坏事。”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

佩珀留给他们一天的安顿时间，在第二天早上出现在托尼的实验室。“布鲁斯呢？”她问。

“在他的实验室吧。”托尼回答。“你在这儿干嘛？”

“带你们去吃早午餐，”佩珀说。“提醒你一下，今天是周日，而且我已经订好位子了。”

托尼开始抱怨。“我们才回来。”

“没错，而我需要你签些文件，我们还要讨论一下最近的项目，”佩珀说道。“既然布鲁斯现在也是其中一份子了，他也需要在场。再说了，这对宣传很有好处。”

“什么有好处？”布鲁斯端着一杯茶走进来。

“早午餐。”佩珀拍板。“你俩都要来。”

布鲁斯犹豫不决。“我不想碍事。”

托尼翻个白眼。“你才不会碍事。”

“布鲁斯，你和托尼结婚了，这意味着你有义务出现在托尼出现的大多数地方，”佩珀提醒他，尽量以一个微笑掩盖她话语中的隐痛。

布鲁斯低头打量自己。“我需要换衣服吗？”

“你很好，”佩珀说。“你俩都是。来吧，你们可以晚点再研究科学。”

佩珀拥有非凡的让人放松的技巧，早午餐进行一个半小时后，布鲁斯的肩膀完全松弛了下来，而且他在微笑。托尼的手臂一直搭在布鲁斯的椅子靠背上，宣示着自己的所有权。而佩珀坐在他们的对面。

一旦公事结束，佩珀开始就托尼即将到来的生日调笑他，还说到了那个以他坐在一个大甜甜圈中间吃甜甜圈而结束的派对。

“不是，我认真地。那真的是个误会。”托尼出声抗议。“再说了，那时候我快死了，我不觉得我能为自己的行为负责。”

在桌下布鲁斯的手找到了他的膝盖。“你知道钯会害死你的。”他的语气轻巧，即使他抓着托尼的力道表达着完全不同的观点。

“是的，谢谢，我发现了。”托尼反唇相讥。“那甚至不是我最尴尬的时刻。”

布鲁斯眼神中带着顽皮。“介意分享一下吗？”

“除非你先分享你的。”托尼发出挑战。

布鲁斯做个鬼脸。“我最尴尬的经历一般都以我赤身裸体的出现在陌生地方结尾，如果我不会说当地语言的话就更妙了。”

托尼觉得他需要把话题导回正轨。“好吧，在你成为超级英雄前的最尴尬时刻，”他说。“佩珀，你先说。”

佩珀翻个白眼，不过她很明显强忍笑意。“我不是超级英雄。”

“管理斯塔克工业绝对是一种超能力——我就不具备这种能力，”托尼直言。

佩珀叹口气。“我大学时期一次冲完澡后，被锁在了宿舍外面，我只能披着浴巾找人放我进去。”

“无聊，"托尼说。“不过也不意外。布鲁斯？”

布鲁斯慢慢变成一种迷人的红色。“好吧，有一次罗斯上校撞见我和贝蒂处于一种不可言明的状态。”

托尼爆发一阵大笑。“他女儿？”

“没错，那绝对不是我最好的时刻。”布鲁斯承认。

“该你了，托尼。”佩珀挑战道。

托尼微笑着。“我收回。那次生日派对绝对是我最尴尬的时刻。”

“超级英雄之前，记得吗?”布鲁斯提醒他。

托尼邹着眉，快速思考着。他能想到一些事件，但都涉及他与其他人做爱，而他完全不想在佩珀或布鲁斯面前谈论那些。“应该是撞见我父母。我还是个青少年，刚从麻省理工回家，我爸之前离开了很久一阵，他们忘了锁门。”

佩珀和布鲁斯面带同情。“我觉得你赢了。”布鲁斯吃吃笑着。

他们吃完饭，佩珀离开去做任何她会在周日下午做的事。

“今天天气很好，”布鲁斯提议。“你想走回去吗？”

托尼估算了一下距离，决定三条街应该没问题。“好啊。”

午后的阳光明亮热烈，他们漫步走向大厦，肩膀时不时擦过。如果周围有记者，肯定隐藏的很好。他们沉浸一种舒适而亲密的静谧之中。

 

在两人独处一周之后，托尼有点讶异自己仍渴望着布鲁斯的相伴。

“我，呃，想说谢谢你。”他们快到大厦时布鲁斯开口说。

托尼扫他一眼。“为了什么？”

布鲁斯笑的有点羞涩，也许还有点难为情，但绝对真诚。“为了一切。为了过去的几周。一切都很好。”

托尼咧嘴笑着。“是啊，确实不错，是吧？而且会越来越好的。”

 

这是一个他决意要兑现的承诺。


	8. 第八章

一个月过去，与托尼斯塔克结婚仍然让布鲁斯有种不真实感。虽然几周之后他已经习惯了手指上多出的来自托尼的戒指，即使他在实验室的大部分时间都放在口袋里。

 

他习惯了不可思议的高纱支床单——布鲁斯从没想过会存在这么棒的床单——还有实验室里不可思议的高科技设备。他同样习惯了周围有托尼的存在。

 

托尼会触碰布鲁，好像他压根没听说过私人空间这回事儿似的。他也会购置布鲁斯在某次谈话中不经意提及的新仪器。托尼，是布鲁斯遇见过的最杰出、最疯狂、最有魅力的人。

 

布鲁斯已经有一半爱上他了。好吧，不止一半，但他努力忘却这点。

 

他努力投入各种项目，各种他感兴趣、又有挑战性的工作，这些他很擅长。工作是一种分心方式，更有助于让布鲁斯与托尼的谈话停留在私人领域之外。

布鲁斯想他可以在这儿过得开心。

 

不是说他真的相信。他不觉得这一切会永远持续下去，但他学着在还拥有的这一刻去享受。

 

布鲁斯还没想过他与托尼的婚姻会如何影响复仇者行动——直到他们被召唤处理一起紧急事件。弗瑞的脸填满了整个屏幕，“你俩的蜜月结束了。华府需要你们。巴顿特工已经去接你们了。斯塔克，他可以降落在大厦吗？”

“有点勉强，不过还是有可能的。”托尼回答说。

弗瑞点点头。“巴顿到达后会给你们做个简报。他大概还需要15分钟。”

 

“最好收拾一下换洗衣服，大家伙，”弗瑞的影像消失后托尼说。“我去穿上战甲。”

 

布鲁斯抓起他的露营包，扔进去几件衣服，还有额外一双袜子。他打量了一下身上的蓝衬衫，飞快的脱下来，换成了一件简单的白衬衫——他不担心毁掉的那件。

 

当他赶到屋顶时，托尼已经穿好了战甲，虽然他的头盔还夹在胳膊下。他看到布鲁斯时笑了。“那蓝衬衫怎么了？”

布鲁斯耸耸肩。“我喜欢那件。”

“我很乐意再给你买一件，你知道。”托尼说。

“换一下也很简单。我真希望我总能得到类似的警告。”布鲁斯回答。

 

托尼挑起眉。“那会让变身更容易吗？”

“有时候。”布鲁斯承认道。“当我不反抗时会容易些。”

 

随着一声引擎的怒吼，昆式战斗机以毫厘之差降落在屋顶。托尼走上前，带上头盔站在副驾驶座位后面。布鲁斯坐在克林特之后的长椅上，后者转身打招呼，面带坏笑."蜜月过得如何？"

“棒极了，多谢关心。”托尼回答，他的声音在透过头盔后变的微弱。“我们要面对的是什么？”

“来自外太空的巨型甲虫，”克林特回答。“这也是我们需要浩克的原因。老实说，我不觉得一个罐头装的下它们。"

布鲁斯泰然自若的把袋子塞在座位下面。“没问题，只要军队不半路冲出就好。”

“弗瑞说军方并没有被邀请，而且他会确保他们知晓这一点。”克林特回答说。他的手在操纵杆上稳如磐石。

“很好，”托尼决然的说。“我们不需要他们的帮助。即使我们需要，我们也不想要。”

布鲁斯暗暗同意，虽然他什么也没说，只是问道，“其他人在哪儿？”

“塔莎和队长在华府，索尔自己飞过去的，他可能已经到了。”

“希望咱们不要在派对上迟到。”托尼压低了声音。“你可能想把戒指摘了，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯看向他的手，惊讶于戒指的存在。他都忘了自己还戴着它了。“是的，谢谢。”他把它放进包内部一个带拉链的口袋里。

 

克林特在驾驶座上哼了一声。布鲁斯很小心的不看向他或托尼。

 

他知道在大厦里完全没必要戴戒指，但他想最好能养成习惯。以免他一时疏忽，不经意间引发疯狂的流言蜚语。

这枚戒指也许只是托尼坚持的那些可以保护他的精心伪装的一部分，但这些假装开始感觉越来越真实了。

 

托尼发出一个声音，布鲁斯抬头发现他正盯着视野屏幕。克林特小声嘟囔着一些听起来少儿不宜的话语，然后布鲁斯看到了引起他们如此反应的景象。

巨型外星甲虫是布鲁斯所能想出的唯一描述它们的方式——太多肢节，多面的宝石色眼睛，看起来有点像六英尺高的螳螂。

 

长久以来第一次，布鲁斯很高兴他可以躲在另一个家伙背后，而不用面对这些生物。

 

“该武装起来了。”克林特把战斗机降落之后托尼宣布。

布鲁斯点点头，脱掉了鞋子。“准备好了。”

然后门打开，布鲁斯冲出去，开始召唤他永不消失的愤怒。

 

当他没有在用身体的每一个细胞抵抗时变身会更容易，但仍充满疼痛；仍然感觉像是每一块肌肉和骨骼都被扭曲、撕裂直至崩溃的临界点，然后他就迷失在了无尽的绿色怒火之中。

 

当他醒来时感觉浑身酸痛，但有人给他盖上了一条毯子，这倒是不同寻常。同样不常见的他是躺在一条长凳而不是地上，头下还枕着一些柔软的织物。

他呻吟一声，然后听见托尼的声音，“你醒了，感觉怎么样？”

“和平时一样。”布鲁斯承认。他眨眨眼，目光所至为昆式战斗机的顶部，灯光暗淡。他感觉浑身刺痒，当他低头看时，才发现自己裸露的皮肤上布满了黏糊糊的绿色物质。快速一瞥后他发现托尼的战甲也是同样的状况。“这是什么东西？”

“甲虫内脏。”托尼简单解释。“另一个家伙相当热衷于砸碎它们，我想他喜欢四处喷溅的感觉。”

“很明显。”布鲁斯回答。“我怎么回到这儿的？”

“索尔把你抱回来的。”托尼说。“他们在做清理工作。我想我还是留在这。你的包在座位下。”

一想到要在身上这么恶心时穿上干净衣服布鲁斯就忍不住发愁。似乎是能读懂他的想法，托尼说。“抱歉。只有等我们回到家才能冲澡了。”

 

“我猜也是。”布鲁斯闷闷不乐的回答。

在他把裤子拽过赤裸的双腿、套上T恤时托尼稍微移开视线，给布鲁斯留一些虚假的隐私。这次他有记得打包一双袜子和脱鞋，所以他很快就穿戴整齐，最后戴上戒指。

 

当他抬头时，托尼正盯着他。“怎么啦？这不好吗？”

“不，你戴着很好。”托尼微笑着回答他。

布鲁斯扬起眉。“你只是喜欢所有人都知道我属于你。”

“这表明了一个观点。”托尼同意。“而且，是的。你在所有人眼里都才华横溢、温柔可人。为什么我会例外？”

布鲁斯不再费心指出托尼想让他相伴的想法有多骇人听闻。他之前已经表达过这个观点了，而托尼似乎毫不在意。克林特登上飞机，娜塔莎、史蒂夫和索尔紧随其后。

“感觉好点了吗，博士？”克林特问。

布鲁斯耸耸肩。“还是完整一块。有人受伤吗？”

“我们很好，”索尔回答说，他的音调略低于平时。“你呢，我的朋友？”

“很好，”布鲁斯说，“有点痒。”

娜塔莎在走向副驾驶的中途稍作停留，从其中一个格子里拿出一盒湿纸巾递给布鲁斯。“你脸上有甲虫内脏。”

布鲁斯皱着眉。“你在战斗机里放湿纸巾？”

“你绝对想不到用到它们的机会有多频繁，”娜塔莎说。“没有它们我们绝不出门。”

布鲁斯耸耸肩抽过一张擦脸，当他看到擦下来的那些脏兮兮、黏糊糊的蓝色物质时忍不住畏缩。“真恶心。”

史蒂夫摘下面罩。“我能来一张吗？”

布鲁斯抓过另外一包递给史蒂夫，后者如如法炮制，紧接着索尔也加入其中，他盯着使用后的湿纸巾，“这太神奇了。”

 

布鲁斯撞见史蒂夫的视线，二人连同托尼一起大笑起来。“现代世界的神奇之处。”史蒂夫干巴巴的说。

“这就是我们每次出门必带这些的原因。”娜塔莎的声音从副驾驶座位上传来。

“除非体会过停水的滋味，否则你永远理解不了湿纸巾的威力。”克林特又加一句。

“你饿吗？”托尼问布鲁斯。

“饿死了。”布鲁斯由衷的说。每次变身后他总是很饿，用他婶婶的话说就是前胸贴后背。

“我也是。”史蒂夫几乎是惆怅的说。

索尔瞬间活跃起来。“我也饿了。战斗总是让我食欲大开。”

托尼叹口气。“克林特？娜塔莎？想来一次团队聚餐吗？”

“只要还包括一次冲澡。”娜塔莎回答。

“我也是。”克林特附和道。

“人人都有冲澡和食物。”托尼宣布。“但我不保证有干净衣服。”

“足够了。”克林特说。“当一名神盾局特工就像当童子军：总是准备充分。”

史蒂夫耸耸肩。“我在城里有个会议，所以也一样。”

“我没有。”索尔略带沮丧的承认。

“我确定能找到些东西。”托尼说。“等我呼叫了贾维斯。我们会做好安排。”

返回大厦的旅程相当快，每个人都正陷入肾上腺素爆发后的沉寂期，因此也相当安静。布鲁斯甚至不介意其他人和他们一起回大厦。

事实上，因为克林特和娜塔莎占据了布鲁斯房间的卫生间，他几乎是惬意的在托尼的房间冲澡。托尼很好心的让他先洗澡，而布鲁斯很庆幸这些外星内脏不会留下污迹。他之前一直有点担心，可能比他愿意承认的还要担心的多。他没有任何变成蓝色条纹状的欲望。

 

在换上他最舒服的卡其裤和最柔软的T恤后，布鲁斯整个人瘫在了床上。当仅围着一条毛巾的托尼伴着一阵水汽走进来时，他几乎要睡着了。

“嘿，”布鲁斯困倦的说。

“你也嘿，”托尼回答着开始翻找他的抽屉，然后把他的毛巾扔在一旁。

布鲁斯并没有移开目光，他实在是太享受眼前的景象了。“你并不介意他们在这儿，是吧？”

“奇怪的是，不，大部分不介意，”托尼坦承，套上一条短裤。“坦白说，我是更愿意你只属于我，但我也可以分享一小会儿。”

“谢谢。”布鲁斯说。

托尼清了一下喉咙。“如果他们在这儿过夜——你想和我一起睡吗？”

布鲁斯眨眨眼，“什么？”

“没错，我确实有一些客房，但是准备好的不多。”托尼指出，虽然他看起来有点心虚。“你的就是其中之一。”

 

布鲁斯怀疑托尼完全可以想出不用把布鲁斯赶出自己房间的其他住宿方式，但他也并不抗拒和托尼共享一张床。

 

他只是希望他们除了睡觉还能做更多的事。

 

“没问题，”布鲁斯向他保证。“怎样都行。”

托尼对他咧嘴笑着。“好极了。那么，我在想中餐。”

 

托尼点了餐，付了款，其分量足以喂饱一支军队——虽然有布鲁斯、索尔和史蒂夫在，也相距不远。其他人吃的也不少，所以最后也没剩下太多。不过等他们吃完已经很晚了，晚到所有人都同意留下过夜。

 

布鲁斯跟随托尼回到卧室，他站在门框内盯着床。“如果你想的话，我可以睡沙发。”他主动提出。

“我觉得是你更想这样，”托尼回答。“这是张大床，布鲁斯。在这方面我们可以表现的成人一点。”

是你可以，布鲁斯暗暗想，但他还是脱掉了T恤和裤子，爬进了床上远离托尼的那一侧。

距上次他和别人同床已经很久了，但这张床大到他几乎感觉不到另一个人的存在，虽然他可以看见托尼胸前的反应堆透过床单发出的微弱光芒。也许他应该觉得在托尼身旁难以入睡，特别是还有那道亮光，但这意外的让人安心，几乎就像一个孩童的小夜灯。

 

布鲁斯面朝托尼，这一天的事件终于涌上，让他心甘情愿的陷入梦乡。


	9. 第九章

事实是，即使托尼坚信布鲁斯是直的且对他毫无兴趣，他也会毫不犹豫的向他求婚。他一直把婚姻当做一种长期伙伴关系，而为此付出的任何代价都是值得的——如果他真的需要性，多的是方式。

 

但自从知道了布鲁斯的禁欲期已经持续了这么久，而且很明显布鲁斯并不是毫无兴趣，托尼已经把和布鲁斯上床当做了人生的首要任务。

 

毕竟，托尼一向喜欢挑战，而布鲁斯的存在已经让之变成日常。

 

也许布鲁斯坚信他不能拥有性爱，但托尼相信一切皆有可能；有些规则的制定就是为了被打破，这绝对是其中之一。

 

这不仅仅关系到托尼想要什么——虽然在各种层面上托尼都想要布鲁斯——但当布鲁斯说那已经太他妈久的时候，他的表情表明了布鲁斯对于现状并不开心。

 

 

过去的几个月，托尼已经发展出了一套理论。他相当确定浩克出现以来布鲁斯并没有太多与人接触的经历，他需要习惯有人不含任何意图的触碰他。到最后，托尼已经可以毫不费力的侵占布鲁斯的私人空间了——把手放在他的后背、手臂或搂着他的腰。

而且效果超群。布鲁斯在他的陪伴下已经远比几个月前他刚出现在托尼门口时要放松的多了。

 

托尼解释不了为什么这一切对他如此重要，除了他认为布鲁斯离开的这么长时间里竟然没有任何形式的娱乐实在太他妈的过分之外，他想让布鲁斯开心。

 

阶段一是说服布鲁斯留下；阶段二要让布鲁斯习惯肢体接触。而现在，团队其他人的出现给了托尼将计划的下一阶段付诸行动的完美理由。

 

当托尼醒来时，他们之间的空隙已经远小于前一晚了，正好证明了托尼最初的理论。布鲁斯蜷缩在四肢舒展的托尼旁边，他的呼吸暖暖的打在托尼赤裸的手臂上，他的手刚刚好停留在托尼胸膛上的反应堆上。

 

托尼还在仔细思考他的下一步时，布鲁斯开始苏醒了，而托尼看的出来他的全身都绷紧了。“嘿，没关系的。”他轻声说，在布鲁斯的手拿开前把自己的手放上去。

在托尼的手下布鲁斯保持僵硬了很久，然后他再一次的放松了下来。“你在玩火。”他警告道，但他的声音因睡意而含糊不清，而且看起来并不在意。

 

“我在测试一种假说，”托尼争论道，“相信我，我们不会做任何你不想做的事。”

“问题完全不在于想不想。”布鲁斯喃喃说着，他的手指无意识的扫过反应堆的边缘，正好证实了托尼的理论。

“那我们不会做任何会导致另一个家伙现身的事。”托尼回答。“放松。”然后他腾出另一只手抚过布鲁斯的头发。“现在还很早。继续睡吧。”

“除非你也睡。”布鲁斯的的话语已经开始难以辨认。

托尼完全不困，但他也没有任何移动的意图。

几个小时后，托尼不得不去释放自己，得到布鲁斯一个无声的抱怨，虽然他几乎立刻重回梦乡。

 

托尼忍不住笑了。他爱死了一个计划实现的时刻。

 

他换上干净衣服，发现史蒂夫和索尔已经在厨房里了，前者正在翻找冰箱。当史蒂夫拿出一盒鸡蛋时索尔已经解决了一份外卖了。

 

“我会叫些东西。”托尼说。

“我可以做早餐。”史蒂夫回答说。“你已经提供晚餐了。”

托尼无所谓的耸耸肩。“那请继续。索尔？你睡得好吗？”

 

“你的床是我睡过最舒服的。”索尔回答道。“感谢你的好客。”

“小意思，你想呆多久都行。”托尼发出邀请。“你也是，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫看起来有些惊讶。“我不想打扰到你们。”

“如果你逗留太久我会把你踢出去的。”托尼说道。

 

就他而言，只要能让布鲁斯停留在他床上怎样都行，至少也要让他习惯共享一张床。

娜塔莎走进来时史蒂夫刚出炉第一批薄饼。“那是早餐吗？”她问道。

“可以是。”史蒂夫回答。“饿了吗？”

她嗯一声表示肯定。“克林特绝对也是。”

“没问题。”史蒂夫回答说。“这儿有很多呢。”

“布鲁斯在哪儿？”娜塔莎问道。

“还在睡。”托尼又倒了一杯咖啡。“变身真的让他累坏了。”

史蒂夫舀出更多面糊。“计划有用吗？”

有那么一瞬，托尼几乎不确定史蒂夫在说什么——他相当确定史蒂夫并不知道托尼正在试图诱惑布鲁斯——紧接着他意识到史蒂夫指的是最原始的计划，让军方远离布鲁斯。

“目前进展良好。”托尼回答。“这倒是提醒我了——贾维斯，关于我们昨天的出行的新闻怎么样？”

“相当好，sir，”贾维斯回答，同时房间一侧的屏幕亮了起来。“他们还特别报道了班纳博士。”

托尼看着视频中浩克兴高采烈的跳上一只巨大的昆虫，画外音还有记者在报道，“很明显名为浩克的生物摧毁了大量入侵者。大家可能已经知道，浩克正是布鲁斯班纳博士的另一身份。当然了，班纳可能更多因为两个月前与托尼斯达克结婚而知名，后者也被称为钢铁侠。这可是办公室恋情！”

托尼听到清嗓子的声音。“我很惊讶他们竟然没有用最明显的玩笑，”布鲁斯正站在门框边，脸上挂着温和的微笑。

托尼也笑了。“是什么玩笑？”

“可能关于你的第一次家庭纠纷之类的，”克林特的声音从布鲁斯的身后传来。“我闻到的是早餐吗？”

“薄饼可以吗？”史蒂夫问道。

“棒极了，”克林特回答。“我都不知道你会做饭。”

“出于生活所需。”史蒂夫说。“布鲁斯呢？”

布鲁斯耸耸肩。“我也一样，如果够的话。”

“我会再做一批，”史蒂夫回答，托尼又倒了杯咖啡，接着重新煮上一壶。

早餐出乎意料的安逸，托尼很感激团队其他人的存在，主要是因为这意味着还有别人在意布鲁斯的安危。

 

也许弗瑞对罗斯无能为力，但如果事情真的到了那一步，他不觉得复仇者们也会在意官僚主义那些繁文缛节。

“那么，谁会留下来？”托尼开始发问。

 

布鲁斯投向他一个好奇的眼神。

“你们不是应该还在蜜月期吗？”克林特问。

“哦，我们是的。”托尼坚持道。

“之后我大概得回家。”史蒂夫回答道。“不过还是谢谢你。”

娜塔莎与克林特交换了一个眼神后说：“我们会在纽约待几天，如果你们不介意的话——”

“我们的房间多得是。”托尼堂而皇之的说。

“我也会留下来，”索尔承诺。“简提过她可能也会过来。”

“越多越好。”托尼如此说道。

 

布鲁斯依然一脸迷惑，但他什么也没说，直到他们进入托尼的实验室。“所有这些都是为了让我跟你睡一张床吗？”他问道。

托尼尽自己最大努力表现出无辜。“我完全不知道你在说什么。”

布鲁斯哼一声。“说的跟我会信似的。你知道你完全可以直接问的。”

“你会答应吗？”

布鲁斯叹口气。“可能不会。这是个坏主意。”

“不，这是个棒透了的主意。”托尼反击道。“走着瞧吧。我的主意是最好的。”

布鲁斯翻了个白眼，但他摇头时还保持着笑意。“我猜咱们是得走着瞧。”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

那天下午当布鲁斯走出托尼的实验室时，他发现其他人仍在客厅，包括史蒂夫。“大家好啊，”他招呼道。“怎么啦？”

“我们在向史蒂夫介绍当代流行文化的一些重要方面，”克林特从沙发的一角回答道。娜塔莎紧挨着他，她的头靠着他的胸膛，而他们的腿交织在一起。

 

布鲁斯瞄向屏幕。“哈利波特？”

“作为一个年轻人他既勇敢又真诚，”索尔回答道。“这真的很有趣。”

拉瑞尔赤裸着双脚从洗手间的方向走过来，她的西装外套不见踪影，衬衫扣子散开着。“噢，嗨，布鲁斯。”

“嗨，”布鲁斯回答道，看到她有点惊讶。“我不知道你在这儿。”

她看起来有点尴尬。“我一小时前到的，他们刚开始看电影，而且我也没有什么紧急事件。”

布鲁斯皱起眉，然后注意到史蒂夫有点脸红，目光完全远离拉瑞尔，而克林特和娜塔莎面带如出一辙的坏笑。“我很欢迎你在这儿，”布鲁斯发出邀请。“我们可能马上就点外卖了。”

“我不想太过打扰，”她提出异议。

“完全不会，”布鲁斯坚持道，快速坐进一张椅子。“我们再等托尼一会儿，然后就可以点餐了。”

 

他从没看过任何哈利波特电影，而前一天的事件仍让他疲惫不堪，因此他头靠着椅垫，任由整个故事一闪而过。

 

电影结束15分钟前托尼溜了进来，他四肢伸展的躺在布鲁斯脚边，一只手握着布鲁斯的脚腕，他的头倚着布鲁斯的大腿。

 

布鲁斯艰难的咽了口口水，把一只手放在了托尼肩膀上，然后大胆的在托尼脖子后边划着圈圈。

 

托尼抓了一下布鲁斯的腿作为回应，布鲁斯感到一股暖意缓缓升起。“那么，食物？”托尼问道。“有谁饿了吗？”

 

布鲁斯不得不佩服托尼，当他决定招待客人时，他完全能做好，而且他完全没表现出任何对史蒂夫和拉瑞尔在场的惊讶。

所有人都一片赞同，除了拉瑞尔，“我只需要你们一点点时间，真的，包括史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫又脸红了，而布鲁斯能感觉到托尼来了精神。“要知道，拉瑞尔，我打赌史蒂夫完全愿意给你几个小时。甚至，几天。”

布鲁斯拍了一下托尼的后脑勺——当然很温柔的。“我们都是你的了。”

史蒂夫四处张望，唯独不看拉瑞尔。而布鲁斯完全没感觉到托尼有收手的迹象。“我确定史蒂夫不介意属于你。”

 

布鲁斯真心实意的捏了一下托尼的脖子。“托尼。”

“我开玩笑呢。”托尼毫无悔意的说。

史蒂夫已经变成了深红色，而拉瑞尔盯着他。“你已经见识了我最好的一面，斯塔克先生。别引出我最坏的一面。”

克林特和娜塔莎已经不再费心隐藏笑意了，索尔有点迷惑，而史蒂夫拒绝接触任何人的视线，布鲁斯快速的伸手捂住托尼的嘴。“我想托尼已经懂了，”他说道，忽略托尼的舌头抵着他的手指的感觉。

 

拉瑞尔点点头。“接受道歉。现在，我为史蒂夫和布鲁斯制订了一个拜访圣裘德的计划。既然布鲁斯一直在研究放射性疗法，他在那出现很合情合理。”

 

“我不知道圣裘德是关于什么的，”史蒂夫回答说，很明显已经从之前的尴尬中恢复了。

“那是一家关于癌症的研究医院，主要是针对儿童。”拉瑞尔解释道。

“你没看过那广告吗？”克林特难以置信的问。

史蒂夫耸耸肩。“我不怎么看电视。”

 

托尼有点恼火。“什么时候？”

 

“一周之后，只是上午和下午一会儿，”拉瑞尔语气平淡。“我会在一天内把你丈夫送回来，除非布鲁斯想停留的久一点。”

托尼嗤之以鼻。“我可以提供飞机。”

“那会更容易的，”拉瑞尔回答。“谢谢。”

 

布鲁斯怀疑她一直都是这这么想的，而他并不介意托尼明显的占有欲。“我很乐意去拜访。”布鲁斯说。

“我也是，”史蒂夫也说道。“我知道作为一个生病的孩子是什么感受。”

 

整个房间陷入了沉默，最终托尼一拍手。“好了，我认为该点餐了。意大利菜没人反对吧？”

 

托尼手脚并用站起身，但这个过程中他的双手游遍了布鲁斯的全身。他以布鲁斯的腿为支撑把双脚放上地面，然后拽着他的手站起来，蹭过他的胯部，最后按上布鲁斯的肩膀。

 

既然托尼完全可以坐在地板上点餐，布鲁斯猜他完全是故意的。

“有什么要求？”托尼喊道。

所有人的回答都是：“随便。”

 

布鲁斯看向拉瑞尔。“你应该留下来。”他说。因为他喜欢她，也喜欢史蒂夫，既然他不能与人发生关系，他会确保别人拥有这种机会。

“留下，”史蒂夫害羞的力邀，而拉瑞尔点点头。

“好吧。”她最终同意了。

而布鲁斯把这当成一次胜利。


	10. 第十章(上)

一般来说托尼并不喜欢分享，不过到最后如果能有所意义他也不介意。而且房客在场也给布鲁斯的继续适应提供了绝佳理由。那天晚上他们一起走向卧室时布鲁斯甚至没有提出一句反对。

好吧，这么说或许不怎么准确，管他呢。。

“有点奇怪，是吧？”布鲁斯问。

托尼几乎脱口而出真正奇怪的是他们竟然还没有做爱，但他忍住了，不想让布鲁斯感到不自在。“这绝对不是奇怪，”他说，“这是咱们好客。”

“你知道，我简直不敢相信你竟然花了这么久才把我带上床。”布鲁斯开着玩笑，而托尼把这当成一个好信号。

“我也是，”托尼回答说，“不过常言道好事情只眷顾有耐心的人。”

布鲁斯微微一笑。“说的跟你知道似的。你可不是有耐心的人。”

“那倒是，”托尼答道，“不过我感觉这种状况下等待才合理。”

布鲁斯低下头挠了挠脖子，托尼决定就此作罢。他有些好奇让布鲁斯达到极限之前他能说出多少赞美之词。

托尼光明正大的注视着布鲁斯换衣服，更赤裸裸的表达着他的兴趣。布鲁斯回敬了同样的眼神，只是更隐蔽一些，而且这次他并没有在两人之间留下那么大的空隙 

这绝对是种进步，托尼越发庆幸邀请了其他人。一周时间应该够布鲁斯习惯和托尼同床共枕了。

第二天早上布鲁斯在托尼之前起床。不过等托尼漫步进他的实验室时，他已经在那儿了。

“我觉得关于反应堆的修改我们也许能有进展了，”布鲁斯提出，“而且关于咱们讨论过的微生物清洁器我有了一个主意。”

托尼决定试一下水。“你知道，再没有人能像你一样，让我这么愿意一起搞科学研究了。”

布鲁斯有点不知所措，接着他说道：“我也一样。”

接下来在托尼实验室的这段时间里，托尼一直保持着各种肢体接触，虽然他没有再做进一步提议。他觉得布鲁斯还没准备好。

简在第二天抵达纽约后就和索尔一起进城了，克林特和娜塔莎则在做一些间谍会在空闲时间做的随便什么事。他们都把大厦当成一个总部。虽然托尼完全有办法多整理几个房间出来，以便布鲁斯回到自己的房间，他也完全没有费心。

然而布鲁斯并没有任何异议，而且他在托尼周围似乎越来越自在了，托尼猜他们距目标已经不远了。

一周后，是布鲁斯定好去圣裘德的日子，在所有人都离开后，为了赶飞机他早早就准备好了。不像托尼，布鲁斯不觉得拥有私人飞机就能让飞机随时起飞。他更喜欢准时。

虽然托尼知道布鲁斯已经安排好了当天晚上的回程。他还是感觉有点茫然若失。即使在他们分开工作时，托尼也习惯了可以随时溜达进布鲁斯的实验室，并且在那儿找到他。

在布鲁斯即将回来的几小时前，佩珀发来短信：打开CNN。

“贾维斯，打开CNN，”托尼命令道。

屏幕正显示在一句话的中间，“......非常受欢迎的访客。莎莉？”

“在位于田纳西州的圣裘德研究医院，史蒂夫 罗杰斯队长和布鲁斯 班纳博士让美梦成真，”主持人说道。“虽然罗杰斯更为知名的是美国队长身份，而班纳博士因他的另一人格——浩克——以及与托尼 斯塔克的婚姻而著名，这儿的孩子们对他们都很熟悉，今天来到这儿的正是他们的英雄。”

托尼看到画面转为外景，来自医院的画面显示史蒂夫和布鲁斯正站在一个小女孩的病床旁。虽然没有音频，但史蒂夫说的什么让布鲁斯微笑，而那小女孩欢快大笑 

“班纳博士在伽马射线领域的突破性研究已经拓展到了各种罕见癌症的治疗，正如圣裘德的这些生病孩子们。”主持人继续说。“他把这归功于斯塔克先生，后者大力支持他进行能让所有人受益项目的研究，无论贫富。”

屏幕转为布鲁斯的近景，可能是因为不喜欢出现在镜头前，他看起来有点不自在，而托尼能看到背景里的拉瑞尔。“托尼一直鼓励我研究能拯救生命的癌症治疗方法。他投入了巨大的资源来把世界变得更美好，不只是作为钢铁侠，还有在日常工作中。”

“这是你被他吸引的原因吗？”镜头外主持人开始发问。

布鲁斯笑了一声。“老实说，很久以来他是第一个首次见面就接受我的人。而且他真的很容易让人爱上。”

“不是所有人都会这么说。”主持人回答。

布鲁斯的笑容里有一丝丝得意。“那我得庆幸这一点儿，鉴于我是跟他结婚的那个人。”

托尼不知道这话里有多少是为了采访效果，但他了解布鲁斯，他能感受到其中的真诚。

之后镜头转向了史蒂夫，托尼就关了电视，不是太在乎史蒂夫要说什么。

几分钟后佩珀打来电话。“你看到了吗？”

“看了，”托尼回答道。“他做的很好。”

“他爱上你了，”佩珀严厉的说。“彻彻底底的爱上你了。”

托尼感受到一种难以言明的暖意。“我意识到了，我不会伤害他的。”他承诺道。“我要留下他。”

目前他只能说这么多，但佩珀似乎能理解。“很好。等他到家了替我问好。”

“当然了。”托尼回答，然后意识到佩珀的说法有多精准。

几个小时后，布鲁斯就到家了——没有他大厦绝对感觉不一样。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

布鲁斯回到纽约时已经很晚了。他筋疲力尽，同时却又感到兴奋异常，并且完全没有因为成为孩子和媒体的焦点而尴尬。所有的孩子都很激动能见到美国队长，但大多数对于见到布鲁斯同样兴奋。

布鲁斯一直以为这只是因为他和钢铁侠的关系，直到有几个孩子吵着要见浩克。

拉瑞尔准备了大量的钢铁侠可动人偶，可能对此也有所裨益。

而媒体就完全是使出了浑身解数，称呼布鲁斯为人道主义者，询问和托尼斯塔克结婚的感受，想知道他们未来有什么计划，还有一些布鲁斯有意忽略的问题。

说真的，他完全不知道为什么有人以为他会回答一个关于他的性生活的问题。

出租车停靠在大厦前，拉瑞尔开口，“你今天做的很好，布鲁斯。这次拜访的报道会帮我们很多忙。”

布鲁斯笑容疲倦。“谢谢。我今天其实过得很不错。”

“再有一次类似的慈善事件会更好，”拉瑞尔回答说。“不过最好是你和托尼一起。”

布鲁斯点点头。“好的。”

虽然布鲁斯了解其目的是让世界信服他和托尼疯狂相爱，他还是感觉自己做出了太多让步。向世界宣告他们的婚姻是一回事；让托尼知晓布鲁斯对他的感受就是另一回事了。

布鲁斯一踏入私人电梯就问道，“贾维斯，托尼在哪儿？”

“他在工作间里，班纳博士。”贾维斯通知他。“需要我告诉他你回家了吗？”

布鲁斯脸上有若隐若现的笑意，他喜欢这个说法——回家。“好的，贾维斯。跟他说我上床睡觉了，好吗？”

“我应该提醒你，你的常用房间还没有清理。”贾维斯说。

布鲁斯轻笑一声。“猜到了。多谢提醒。”

他累的直接倒在了床上，直到床垫微微下沉时才醒来片刻。“托尼？”

“是我。”托尼回答，抚摸着他的后背。“我在想我应该炒了拉瑞尔。”

布鲁斯警觉的用手肘撑着坐起来，。“为什么？”

“因为从现在起我可以让你做我的宣传大使，”托尼调笑道。“我不记得有谁说过这么多夸我的话。”

布鲁斯重新躺回去。“我说的是真心话。”

“我知道，”托尼答道，轻碰着布鲁斯的脸颊。“我想试一些东西。”

布鲁斯呻吟一声。“我很累，托尼。”

“你那部分并不需要任何动作，”托尼向他保证。“只要——”

也许布鲁斯应该料到这个，不过当托尼的嘴唇压上来时，他还是震惊的来不及反应。

“不好吗？”托尼微微后撤。

布鲁斯摇摇头。“不，这——这很好。我只是太吃惊了。”

“继续，班纳。”托尼建议，然后再次吻了上来。这个吻轻柔随意。

布鲁斯只想加深这个吻，然而他不相信自己能停下，他太了解更应该如何。

他打断这个吻，略带悔意的说：“我不能。托尼——”

“我跟你说过我的理论吗？”托尼轻巧的问。

布鲁斯皱起眉。“你说过你在设想一个假说。”

“那么，上次你试图发生性行为时，有多久没做过爱了？”托尼问道。

布鲁斯已经足够了解托尼了，他意识到这不是什么胡乱猜测。他耸起一边肩膀。“有一阵儿了。”

“几个月，几年？”托尼继续施压。

“几年，”布鲁斯疲倦的承认道。“大概五年。”

“那么，我想可以说任何与人的接触对你而言都很容易兴奋，而你那时并不具有现在的控制力，”托尼回答说。

布鲁斯点点头。“是的，不过——噢。反复暴漏在同一刺激源下会减少反应。”

“那不是我通常会用的对性接触的描述，不过就你而言，我觉得这样最合适，”托尼回答，他的手指梳理着布鲁斯的卷发。

“那又怎样？”布鲁斯问道。“你有更简单的得到性的方式，托尼。”

托尼给他一个假笑。“首先，我喜欢挑战。其次，我想跟你做爱。最后，我觉得你竟然这么多年没做过爱简直是犯罪。”

布鲁斯怀疑的盯着他。“而当我不再是一个挑战时呢？”

“我有种感觉你一直都会是个挑战，”托尼咧嘴大笑。“再说了，聪明很性感，而你是我遇到过得最聪明的人——除了我之外。”

布鲁斯揉揉眼睛，但是他了解托尼，知道他什么时候难以阻挡。另外，他想要这些；他想要托尼。“我会试试的。”

“正是我需要的。”托尼回答说，又一次吻了布鲁斯，这次更强烈。“你困的时候很可爱。”

布鲁斯翻了个白眼。“晚安，托尼。”

托尼笑的冥顽不灵。“睡个好觉。”

不知为何，布鲁斯确实睡了个好觉。

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

托尼的计划似乎有用了。随意的接触，甜蜜、简短的亲吻——托尼用尽了所有的意志力不仓促行事。

过去的几个月让他很能理解布鲁斯，他也知道一次失误——哪怕布鲁斯只是接近变身，托尼就不得不加倍努力说服布鲁斯再次尝试。

所以，托尼会缓慢前进，因为他不愿意冒险失去已获得的成就，而且绝对不会冒布鲁斯再次逃跑的风险。

在布鲁斯从他和史蒂夫的旅程回来几天后，托尼接到了罗迪的电话。“我不敢相信你真的结婚了。”

“嘿，我试着联系你。”托尼戒备的说。“你身处一次顶级秘密行动，抽不开身又不是我的错。”

“你就不能等等吗？”罗迪发问。

托尼皱着眉。“不，我不能。我在信息里说了，时间紧迫。我很抱歉，但是罗斯穷追不舍，我必须得保证他的安全。”

“通过结婚。”罗迪怀疑的说。

“通过让他变得有名。”托尼说。“而且通过让罗斯知道他得先通过我这关。”

罗迪叹口气。“我开始觉得唯一比罗斯还疯狂的人就是你了。”

“这么说来你知道他？”托尼问道。

“无人不知雷霆将军罗斯以及他对于浩克的狂热，”罗迪回答道。“这些流言已经好多年了。”

“而没有人试图阻止他？”托尼质问道。

“浩克是个威胁。”

“布鲁斯是我的丈夫，”托尼反驳道，他的语气尖锐。“不管是好是坏，我立过誓了。如果你看了最新的视频，你就知道浩克完全可以用来做好事。”

“好了，托尼，”罗迪开始安抚他。“我会见到他吗？”

托尼气愤的说：“我不知道。你会很友好吗？”

“你真的被这个人迷住了，是吧？”罗迪问道，他的语气里满是诧异。“佩珀是这么说的。”

罗迪是他最长久的朋友，托尼不想对他撒谎。“他是我的伴侣，不可或缺。”

“那好吧，”罗迪说。“我明白了。”

“那你会很友好吗？”托尼满腹疑虑。“如你所想，他对于军方有点提防。”

“我在休假，”罗迪向他保证。“而且除了他是我最好朋友的丈夫以外，我对班纳博士没有任何兴趣。”

托尼松了口气。他想让罗迪见见布鲁斯，但是他怀疑布鲁斯对于与军方官员共进晚餐这个主意不会太热切。“谢谢，罗迪。你会爱上他的。”

“好吧，任何疯狂到愿意和你结婚的人我都会想见见的，”罗迪回答。“今晚吗？”

“可以，我们出去吃。”托尼答应了，暗暗觉得不给布鲁斯太多时间发愁应该是个好主意。“我来订座。七点左右在大厦见面。”

“到时候见。”罗迪回答道。


	11. 第十一章

那晚布鲁斯确实有睡着，不过是在沙发上，蜷在托尼旁边，耳边响着星球大战。

 

他醒来时独自一人，身上盖着毛毯。布鲁斯揉着眼睛，想着可不可以爬上床，蒙头大睡直到天荒地老。

 

那场事故之后，当他第一次逃离自己的生活，他发现离开是一件很容易的事。他收拾好一切，义无反顾的就那么走开——或者有时连打包的时间都没有，直接逃走。

 

第一次离开时他痛苦万分；现在他知道那种感觉完全不能和离开托尼相比。现在离开会让他肝肠寸断。

 

布鲁斯从没想过如此依赖他人，而他忍不住怀疑如果最坏的情况发生，如果罗斯针对托尼，他能够无私到离开吗？他完全不确定。

 

将这些想法抛诸脑后，布鲁斯走向卧室，只想有些空间来理清思绪。他知道托尼可能会想到完全不同的方式，但他需要外出，即使那是一次冒险。

 

他翻出一件短裤和旧T恤，随便拿出一双网球鞋，完全没在意是他的还是托尼的。他们体型接近，完全不会造成任何问题，而且托尼总是不停地说属于他的同样属于布鲁斯。

 

这些日子布鲁斯并不怎么跑步，更多依赖瑜伽或普拉提，一些在狭小空间里无需其他设备的运动，但他还是很享受能有这种机会。他徒步走向最近的公园，逐渐加快步伐。完整一圈下来，他的衣服已经完全黏在了后背上，而且能感觉到只有连续的体力活动后才能感受到的振奋。

 

 

他又走了一会儿，认真的做着拉伸。当他抬起头，一个男人正站在他面前。

 

 

布鲁斯并不认识他，但他的站姿让布鲁斯忍不住想后退。这种放松姿态，背后交叉的双手，都在叫嚣着“稍息”，布鲁斯见识过太多的士兵能认出来。

 

他直起身，想着他能否完全忽视此人的存在直接走开。

 

“班纳博士，”那人说道。“很高兴可以直接与你见面，而不受旁人打扰。”

 

很明显不行。“你想要什么？”布鲁斯单刀直入，晚夏的烈日直射在他的脖子后面。

 

“你只是在拖延时间，”男人回答。“将军依然在盯着你。”

 

布鲁斯抑制着他的恐惧。“罗斯可以滚去地狱了。”

 

“不会早于斯塔克，”他愉快地说。“为了保护你的新婚丈夫你愿意做什么？”

 

他把“丈夫”说的像个诅咒，布鲁斯的双手在身侧紧握成拳。“你在冒险。”

 

男人打量四周，布鲁斯从未意识到周围有那么多人，那么多孩童在玩耍。布鲁斯不能承受变身的代价，而这个人知道这点。他特意选择了这个时机——布鲁斯不会冒险失控的地点和孤身一人的时间。

 

“我再问一次，班纳博士，”男人重复道。“为了保护你的丈夫你愿意做什么？”

 

 

 

布鲁斯能感觉到他的心率上升，他的视野出现一丝绿色。“我不认为你想知道答案，”布鲁斯的声音变得低沉，向那个人走近一步。他满意的看到对方后退一步。“事实上，我不认为你想呆在这儿。我的控制并不算完美无瑕。”

 

 

 

“好好想想吧，班纳博士。”他的声音不再如他所希望的那般稳定，然后就转身离开了——非常迅速的。

 

布鲁斯做了几次深呼吸，试图控制自己。

 

“是他！”

 

 

布鲁斯一阵惊慌，随时准备逃跑，紧接着他意识到那是一个小男孩，正拽着一个年轻女人的手。他又深吸一口气，硬挤出一个笑容。“你好。” 

 

 

“浩克先生！”男孩走近后喊道。“你怎么不是绿色的？”

 

“伊万，”女人的声音里包含一丝警告。“很抱歉打扰你，只是每次电视上一出现你或者斯塔克先生，伊万都移不开眼。”

 

布鲁斯的笑容更真实了些，他蹲下身。“嗨，伊万。很高兴见到你。你可以叫我布鲁斯。”

 

伊万的蓝眼睛瞪大了。“真的吗？”

 

“真的，”布鲁斯回答。

 

“你愿意和我交朋友吗？”伊万小声说，看起来既害怕又兴奋。

 

布鲁斯伸出一只手。“绝对的。什么时候来大厦，我可以带你参观。”

 

伊万的手在他的手中显得如此渺小，然而男孩已经兴奋的说不出话了。

 

“太感谢你了，班纳博士，”年轻女士说。

 

布鲁斯站起来。“你是？”

 

“达妮，”她说。“我是伊万的保姆。我不应该——如果我们能见到斯塔克先生，我确定我能让伊万乖乖听话一整年。”

 

“我不做任何保证，”布鲁斯回答说。“但我会尽力的。这样如何，伊万？你长大后想做一名科学家吗?”

“想！”伊万附和道。“还有消防员。”

 

布鲁斯大笑。“没人说不能两样都做。谢谢你，伊万，还有达妮。”

 

他再次和两人握了握手，即使他知道难以忽视托尼所面临的威胁，还是感觉似乎重获了控制力。

 

返回大厦途中布鲁斯一直注意着是否有人跟踪，虽然并没有这个必要。他们知道他住在哪儿，也知道只需要盯几天梢就可以跟到她任何地方。

 

他很庆幸在冲澡途中没有撞见托尼，之后他直接端着一杯咖啡进了实验室。他还没想好是否要告诉托尼发生在公园里的对峙，他需要好好考虑所拥有的选项。

 

真是讽刺，他如此想着。他外出跑步是为了清理思绪，事情却愈发糟糕；这就是他的生活。

 

布鲁斯试图专注于工作，却难以成功。他一直在是抓起包全力消失还是留下放手一搏之间游走。

 

“嘿。”

 

布鲁斯被托尼的声音吓一跳，他抓着桌子边缘站稳。

 

托尼抓着他的手腕。“你还好吗？”

 

布鲁斯试图以微笑糊弄过去。“我很好啊。什么事？”

 

托尼看起来并不相信，但他还是说，“佩珀说她今晚可能过来用餐。有几件公事需要与我们商讨。你对此没问题吧？”

 

“好啊，为什么会有问题？”布鲁斯反问，试图保持语气轻松，然而很可能悲惨的失败了。

 

托尼放开他的手腕将布鲁斯转过来，这样他整个人就靠在了实验桌上。“出什么事了？”

 

“什么事都没有。”

 

“再试一次，”托尼回答道。“你别忘了我了解你，我知道有些不同寻常的事在困扰你。从你早上去哪儿了开始。”

 

布鲁斯闭上双眼，不想看见托尼的表情。“我去跑步了。”

 

“多健康，”托尼干巴巴的说。“途中发生了什么？”

 

“我遇见了你的一个小粉丝，”布鲁斯回答。“我跟他说他可以来参观。”

 

“多小？”

 

“可能五岁，”布鲁斯说。“他很可爱。”

 

托尼意味深长的嗯了一声。“我不讨厌小孩儿。还有什么事？”

 

“你为什么认为还有别的？”

 

“你有那种‘其他事’的表情，”托尼很轻易地回答。“看着我，布鲁斯。”

 

布鲁斯睁开眼。

 

 

“我知道你昨晚看起来什么样，我们和罗迪的见面结束后，我觉得我有所帮助，”托尼开始解释。“而你现在的表情比昨晚还要糟百万倍，所以我知道有什么事发生了。”

 

“我出去跑步，”布鲁斯机械地回答。“有一个男人。他说罗斯为了抓到我会不惜通过你。我把他吓跑了。”

 

托尼的咒骂流畅到令布鲁斯惊叹，他可是在一个军事基地里待了不少时间。“还有什么？”

 

“就这样了，”布鲁斯说。“我想他知道我离变身有多近。你看，也许——也许我是时候离开了。”

 

提出这个建议让他痛不欲生，但布鲁斯觉得这是他应做之事。

 

“什么？”托尼的语气充斥着危险。

 

“他们可能会针对你，”布鲁斯指出。“就算你是钢铁侠。我只是觉得那是个好主意，如果我离开了，然后——”

 

“如果那个句子以你牺牲自己拯救我结束，那你他妈可以闭嘴了，”托尼反应激烈。“我告诉过你，我们会共进退。你觉得我是随便说说的吗？”

 

布鲁斯有些不安。“不是，但——”

 

“那就闭嘴，”托尼强硬的说，直接吻了上来。

 

这次的吻与温柔毫不沾边。布鲁斯的胯骨几乎被托尼抓的生疼，如果不是有浩克潜伏在他的皮肤之下，他怀疑托尼的手指绝对会留下淤青。托尼的吻里带着一种义无反顾的坚定宣告着他的所有意图。

 

 

 

“我们一起面对这一切，”托尼在停下时坚定的宣称，一字一句都掷地有声。“而且郑重声明，如果他们想追捕你，最好先过了我这关。”

 

 

 

“好，”布鲁斯再也无力反抗。被人保护的感觉太他妈好了，而且他不想离开。他不想失去眼前拥有的一切。

 

 

托尼微笑。“很好。既然现在你想通了，咱们该考虑一下怎么甩掉他们了。”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

托尼的一部分只想把布鲁斯留在大厦，再也不让他离开自己的视线。他想一切都靠自己，成为唯一那个保护布鲁斯的人。

 

然而现实情况是，托尼知道他必须利用自已所有的资源来保证布鲁斯的安全；毫无疑问他可以救回布鲁斯，然而托尼太了解在被俘和营救之间一个人可能经历些什么。

 

托尼最先打给了拉瑞尔，他注视着视频电话里她冷静的面孔，尽量简短的说明情况。“我不知道目前我们能做些什么，但我认为应该知会你一声。”

 

“如果罗斯在光天化日之下接近布鲁斯还威胁你，他肯定已经走投无路了，”拉瑞尔仔细思量。“听起来像是他希望布鲁斯逃跑。”

 

 

托尼在脑海中一拍脑门。“当然。他想孤立布鲁斯，让抓他更容易。”

 

“他什么时候最脆弱？”拉瑞尔问。

 

“每次变身之后，”托尼说。“除非他能压制住浩克。”

 

拉瑞尔沉思着。“希望不会到那一步。目前来说，我们能做的就是保证他不会孤身一人，或者尽量少的独处。接下来几天我会有所行动，你能让他待在屋里吗？”

 

“布鲁斯完全被吓到了，应该没问题。”托尼赞同道。

 

“如果他真的要出去，必须得和你或史蒂夫一块，”拉瑞尔指示。“罗斯无法在不冒险的情况下接触到你们俩，布鲁斯和你们在一起会更安全。”

 

“但不是完全无虞，”托尼不满地说。“罗斯表明过他很乐意先干掉我，但我想他不会碰史蒂夫。该死的。”

 

 

拉瑞尔微微笑了一下。“为了布鲁斯，你可能得留史蒂夫在身边了，即使你恨他。”

 

“恨可是一个很强烈的词，”托尼说。“我们只是不怎么看对眼。”

 

“我明天过去，咱们会定好策略，”拉瑞尔承诺。“同时，如果在那个我不应该知道的秘密政府机构里，你有任何能用的帮手，我会建议你加强安保，找那些你信得过的人。”

 

托尼点点头。“我已经在做了。谢谢，拉瑞尔。”

 

“事情有变就打给我，”她说。“任何事！”

 

“我会的，”托尼保证，接着打给了弗瑞。“如果你再不针对罗斯有所行动，我会的，而且我不保证你会喜欢。”他毫无预兆的直接声明。

 

弗瑞怒视着他。“你不应该知道这个号码，斯塔克。我改过了。”

 

托尼微微一笑。“好像那能阻止我似得。我说真的。”

 

“你得说的具体点，”弗瑞咆哮着。

 

“罗斯威胁了布鲁斯，还有我，”托尼回答。“他派了一个人在大白天接近布鲁斯，还是公众场合。”

 

弗瑞叹口气。“罗斯是我的眼中钉，然而此刻我什么都做不了，他得是先出手的那个人。”

 

“他出手了，”托尼争论道。“为了抓到布鲁斯他还以我为威胁。”

 

弗瑞摇摇头。“你也没交太多朋友，斯塔克。不会有太多人哀悼你的逝去的。”

 

“那史蒂夫呢？”

 

“如果罗杰斯队长想帮班纳博士，那是他的特权，”弗瑞承认。“而如果巴顿和罗曼诺夫特工想协助你，我不会阻拦。”

 

托尼放松了些，如果有人能保证布鲁斯的安全，绝对是复仇者，而弗瑞对此不着痕迹的让了一大步。“好吧，如果你希望这样的话。“

 

他切断通讯，背靠着椅子。这是个开始，不管怎么说——是个好的开始。

 

托尼很确定接下来几天布鲁斯不会再迈出大厦一步，所以他决定不再打给史蒂夫——即使布鲁斯之前动过离开的念头，也已经被托尼打消了。

 

他考虑过去实验室加入布鲁斯，不过还是决定留给他一些空间，让他主动找他。这是托尼会想要的，而且布鲁斯知道到哪里找他。

 

托尼开始设计几款新的战斗机——由神盾局资助，但实际上只供复仇者使用。他还承诺过克林特要设计一些新的箭只——作为交换布鲁斯会得到保护，他还有几个关于娜塔莎的武器的新想法。

 

不，托尼不再制造武器了，但他会为他的团队破例，而且他以看待盔甲眼光来看待这些武器——它们是为了保护别人，让世界变得更好。此刻，它们用于保护布鲁斯。

 

下午稍晚时布鲁斯走进托尼的实验室，他双手插兜，耷拉着肩膀。“嘿。”

 

托尼挥挥手。“等我一下。”

 

“好的。”布鲁斯在托尼旁边的一张凳子上坐下，靠着桌子叹了口气。一旦托尼完成了他的构想，就转身面向布鲁斯——后者伸手把二人的手指交缠在一起。“佩珀什么时候过来？”布鲁斯问。

 

“她应该很快就到了，”托尼回答。“怎么啦？你有其他安排吗？”

 

布鲁斯摇摇头。“只是好奇。”

 

托尼把他拽进一个长长的吻。“拉瑞尔明天早上会过来商量一下策略，”他说。“弗瑞也基本同意把克林特和娜塔莎借给咱们做安保人员。”

 

“多久？”布鲁斯问道，语气里充满了绝望。“罗斯在监视我。他会等到一个机会。”

 

托尼捏紧他的手。“他不可能一直活着，而且我很怀疑他有那么好的耐心。他只要一出手，弗瑞就可以行动了，如果弗瑞不肯作为，我也会找到方法阻止罗斯。”

 

 

布鲁斯缓缓吸了口气。“没错。我很抱歉。我不应该——”

 

“你已经对付这些烂事儿很久了，而且是独自一人，”托尼打断他。“让自己喘口气，布鲁斯。”

 

布鲁斯倾身向前，他的吻充满渴求，几近绝望。他一手与托尼相握，另一只手在托尼的头发里穿梭交错。

 

托尼也向前凑近，他起身站在布鲁斯分开的双腿之间，却未打断两人的唇齿相交。不满足于目前的接触，托尼的手滑进布鲁斯的衬衫之下，感受温暖而光滑的皮肤，而布鲁斯开始发出愉悦的声响。

 

正当托尼忙着心算他能将布鲁斯推向多远，以及是否应该锁上门时，他听到了清嗓子的声音。

 

布鲁斯石化在他怀里，而托尼却在他唇下笑开了花。他迅速而丝毫不减力道的给了布鲁斯一个吻，然后眼光才扫向佩珀。“嗨，小佩。”

 

“我是不是打扰你们了？”佩珀问。

 

布鲁斯在他怀里发出一声闷笑后把头埋进托尼肩里，托尼把此当成好信号。

 

“你确实打扰了几件事，”托尼回答。“不过这次我原谅你。”

 

佩珀翻个白眼。“我可以把你们拖离实验室一会儿吗？有些东西需要我们重过一下。”

 

托尼后退一步，虽然并未放开布鲁斯的手。“布鲁斯？”

 

“我想我们可以抽出几分钟，”布鲁斯苦笑着说。“不知道托尼怎样，但我是饿坏了。”

 

“我们可以点餐，”托尼跟他说。“有什么特别想吃的吗，佩珀？”

 

“泰国菜，”佩珀做了最终决定。“我一天都没吃东西了。”

 

“贾维斯？”托尼提示道。

 

“我来负责，sir，”贾维斯回答。“有什么偏爱吗，班纳博士。”

 

“我什么都行，”布鲁斯说。“谢谢你，贾维斯。”

 

他们走向顶层公寓，而佩珀一进门就踢掉了高跟鞋，长舒一口气。“我有一些东西需要你俩签字，不过我想可以等。”

 

“漫长的一天？”布鲁斯同情地问。

 

“你根本想不到，”佩珀急切地说。“与董事会争论本来就需要大量精力，而他们此刻又尤其愚蠢。”

 

布鲁斯不安地动了动。“我希望不是因为我的事情。”

 

“不，完全怪他们自己，”佩珀说。“坦白说，你们的婚姻不再是新闻了。现在他们已经习惯了。”

 

托尼戳了布鲁斯一下。“放松，大家伙。自从我停止制造武器后董事会就一直很蠢。”

 

“想让他们明白是场永不停歇的斗争，”佩珀承认。“他们中大多数还想回到过去生产导弹的好时光。”

 

托尼嗤之以鼻。“难搞。”

 

“哦，我想他们明白那是痴人说梦，”佩珀说。“他们都是榆木脑袋又不是我的错。”

 

“他们和托尼有某种亲戚关系吗？”布鲁斯笑容狡黠。

 

佩珀大笑。“你可能这么想，但是没有。”

 

托尼把胳膊伸到布鲁斯背后。“我可是会把这当成一个侮辱哦。”他说。

 

布鲁斯笑着。“你当然可以。”

 

佩珀再次大笑。“好啦，既然食物还没送到，咱们先把这些做完了。”

 

那些文件没什么新意——斯塔克工业的专利申请，一些新合同和几份规定。有些直接与布鲁斯正在做的工作相关，所以他必须签字，还有托尼拥有的几件资产的出售需要布鲁斯签字来保证合法性。

 

托尼希望布鲁斯能意识到如果他消失这些事会变得有多困难。除了托尼的幸福之外，还有上百件事取决于布鲁斯的存在。

 

签完这些文件没多久食物就到了，谈话也转向了普通话题——政治，旅行，文化差异等等。

 

事实上，伴随着布鲁斯讲述的去年他在世界遥远角落发生的一些故事，他们一起度过了相当愉快的几个小时。托尼忽然意识到在他和罗迪面前布鲁斯一直对过去避而不谈，然而佩珀的问题都恰到好处，让布鲁斯吐露心声，而托尼突然理解了。

 

所有布鲁斯的故事都暗含悲伤——他在逃亡中，他所帮助的那些人大部分都病入膏肓。其中只存在极少数和最基本的人性，以及面对病魔和死亡的挣扎。

 

而这一切都说明着一个事实——布鲁斯一直在努力保持不同，即使他完全低估了自己在其中的角色。

 

 

最终，布鲁斯说，“很抱歉扫兴，不过我真的累了。”

 

“当然，”佩珀在他脸颊上轻轻一吻。“我们下次应该还这么做。”

 

布鲁斯的笑容微弱却不乏真诚。“我们是应该。谢谢你今晚让我分心。”

 

“我完全不知道你在说什么，”佩珀坚决地说。

 

布鲁斯表情充满不确定，不过没再说什么。他倒是弯下腰，给了托尼虽一个简短到近乎纯洁，却不乏激情的吻。

 

“我晚点儿就过去，”托尼承诺。他目送布鲁斯离开，欣赏着眼前的景象，却看到佩珀正笑的放纵。

 

“事情进展如何？”她问。

 

托尼扬起眉。“看来拉瑞尔打给你了。”

 

“她称之为整合资源，”佩珀回答。“她不确定你也这么认为。”

 

“我是完全同意的，”托尼辩称。“但我不觉得布鲁斯现在有心情谈这些。”

 

佩珀叹口气，面露同情。“我猜布鲁斯一定很不安。”

 

托尼揉着眼睛。“是的，可以这么说。他还谈到了离开——为了保护我。我打消了他这个念头。”

 

佩珀轻笑一声。“你俩还真是同类。”她停顿了一下。“罗迪喜欢他。”

 

“他跟你聊过了？”

 

“他想知道内幕，”佩珀答道。“我告诉他了。我碰巧还觉得你俩对彼此都有好处。”

 

托尼看向她。“有什么建议吗？”

 

她挑着眉。“你向我咨询怎么对付你的丈夫吗？”

 

托尼皱起眉。“我可能太迟钝了。”

 

“你可以给我送花道谢，或道歉，”佩珀主动说。“随你喜欢。”

 

“还有吗？”托尼挖苦道。

 

“目前够了，”佩珀一本正经地说。“不过托尼，要小心。也许罗斯针对你会引起些反响，但他不一定会在乎，而且如果你死了可就什么都做不了了。”

 

托尼哼一声。“不可能的事。”

 

佩珀微笑着。“我希望你是对的，因为我讨厌失去你。”

 

那之后她很快就离开了，托尼回到床上，小心不吵醒布鲁斯，后者几乎立刻转向托尼，发出一声睡意浓浓的抱怨。

 

布鲁斯拦腰抱着他时甚至没醒来，这让托尼忍不住微笑，也开始考虑也许是时候加快进度了。


	12. Chapter 12

第二天一早托尼走进浴室时，布鲁斯正用毛巾拭擦身体，全身上下只有一条睡裤松松垮垮的挂在胯部。“我还指望能在床上抓到你呢，”托尼笑着说。

 

“为什么？”他问，把毛巾缠在腰间。

 

“我还以为你是个天才，”托尼语气戏谑，表情却专注。

 

布鲁斯脸红了，突然开始从一个全新的角度看待自己的裸露。“托尼——”

 

“大部队开始抵达之间咱们还有至少一个小时，”托尼说。“我想我们可以充分利用这段时间。”

 

“如果我做不到呢？”布鲁斯并不太热衷。

 

托尼一脸坏笑的直接拽下了他的裤子。“那我们至少还有尝试的乐趣。”

 

布鲁斯有点儿尴尬；他已经习惯了衣不遮体——甚至习惯了在托尼面前赤裸——但他已经很久没有因为性目的而赤身裸体过了。

 

“来嘛，”托尼边哄诱边勾着布鲁斯的毛巾。

 

托尼的手指与赤裸肌肤的接触直接在他体内燃起一把火，他拥上前，双手停留在托尼腰上，托尼的嘴唇火热而急不可耐。布鲁斯引导着走到床边，两人轰然倒下，躯体交缠。

 

在托尼帮助下两人翻了个身，让胯部紧紧相贴，他的手包裹上两人的勃起，开始一种稳定的频率，让布鲁斯很快因需求而坚硬疼痛起来。

 

布鲁斯的心率加快，压力变得难以忍受犹如在刀尖之上漫步，他的视野模糊成一片绿色薄雾。“停下！”他喊出来，托尼立刻放开他，翻过身躺在发抖的布鲁斯身边。

 

布鲁斯转到另一面，做着深呼吸，逐渐恢复控制。他听到身旁肉体相触的声音，知道托尼正在释放自己。

 

他感觉像个傻瓜。他那么近了，一度以为自己真的能做到。

 

至少他成功阻止了另一个家伙现身。

 

“我可以碰你吗？”托尼在他身后犹豫不决。

 

布鲁斯点点头。“我很抱歉。”

 

“看在上帝的份上，别道歉，”托尼命令道，抓着布鲁斯的肩膀。“你才是没完成的那个人。你还好吗？”

 

“还好，”布鲁斯说，翻身面朝上躺着。“我感觉像个傻瓜。”

 

“别，”托尼简短的说。“我们可以一步一步来。我知道你已经很接近了。”

 

布鲁斯笑容苦涩。“我从没想过你竟然是那么耐心的人。”

 

“我在乎时就会有耐心，”托尼回答。他轻轻吻着布鲁斯，手抚过布鲁斯的胸膛。“我们该穿衣服了。拉瑞尔很快就到了。”

 

布鲁斯和托尼一起冲了澡，换上干净衣服，努力想让头发服帖点。

 

“你看起来很好，”托尼说，双唇压在布鲁斯的脖子后面，吓了他一跳。

 

“我该剪头发了，”布鲁斯纠正他。

 

托尼的手指穿过布鲁斯的头发，轻柔的拉扯着。“可以安排。我的人下周要过来。”他放开布鲁斯，把毛巾扔过台子。

 

“我一直都想弄明白你的头发是怎么做到一丝不乱的，”托尼穿衣服时布鲁斯开玩笑般说道。

 

“现在你知道了，”托尼回答，他的脑袋被衬衫蒙着，声音变得闷响。“想保持这样可是需要大量工作。”

 

布鲁斯轻笑一声。“很明显。”

 

“嘿，你可是和我住在一起，你应该知道的，”托尼说。“你还好吗？”

 

布鲁斯看了他一眼。“别像个老妈子。”

 

“我看起来像你妈妈吗？”托尼问，他穿上一双网球鞋。“下次我受伤你这样我也会提醒你。”

 

布鲁斯不得不承认托尼说的有道理。如果托尼受伤他绝对会寸步不离。最烂的就是布鲁斯从不会受伤——在浩克的干预之下。

 

再一次。每一次。

 

感到一丝歉意，布鲁斯转身吻上去，稍作徘徊，他的拇指顺着托尼下巴的线条摩挲。“咱们很好。”

 

“这对我来说就够了，”托尼回答。

 

“Sir，古德温女士和罗杰斯队长已经到了，”贾维斯宣称。

 

“我们马上下来，贾维斯，”托尼说，推着布鲁斯的腰往前走。

 

布鲁斯必须承认这些肢体接触是种安慰。他相信托尼不会放弃他，但还是喜欢这种生理上的提醒。

 

拉瑞尔和史蒂夫正坐在沙发上，之间保留着谨慎却又友好的距离。

 

让布鲁斯惊讶的是，拉瑞尔站起来给了他一个拥抱。“你怎么样？”

 

布鲁斯眨眨眼。“呃，还好。”

 

拉瑞尔后退一步，她的手还放在他肩膀上。“很好。我不会说你不需要担心，但是我会说罗斯会后悔他对你的紧追不舍。”

 

史蒂夫点点头。“我是来帮忙的。克林特和娜塔莎今晚应该会到，最晚明天。索尔在阿斯加德，要不然他也会来的。”

 

“你不用非得呆在这儿。”布鲁斯忍不住反对。

 

拉瑞尔重新坐下。“我知道你讨厌这样，布鲁斯，但我必须得直说。罗斯也许愿意通过托尼来得到你，但史蒂夫，克林特和娜塔莎就是另一回事了。这不止是为了保护你；也是为了保护托尼。”

 

布鲁斯重重坐下来。他还没往那方面想过。“好吧。”

 

“我不是说你和托尼不能一起离开大厦，”拉瑞尔快速补充道。“事实上，我正需要你俩明晚上外出，来一顿浪漫的晚餐，因为你们需要出现在新闻里，人们需要记得你们正陷入爱河。”

 

“那能帮什么忙？”托尼问。

 

“因为如果罗斯实施他的威胁，我们需要公众对你们表达出强烈的支持，”拉瑞尔回答。“史蒂夫的逗留也是出于同样的原因，当罗斯开始针对你，他会公开谴责罗斯针对他朋友的行动。”

 

史蒂夫清清嗓子。“那也是事实。他不应该追捕你。这不公平。”

 

“我想地狱刚刚结冰了，”托尼评价道。

 

布鲁斯瞥他一眼。“什么？为什么？”

 

“史蒂夫和我竟然就某事意见一致，”托尼说。“地狱里刚出现了一个雪球。”

 

布鲁斯和拉瑞尔都笑了，连史蒂夫都绽放一个微笑。“那顿浪漫晚餐呢？”布鲁斯问。“托尼会有危险吗？”

 

“只要克林特和娜塔莎在场就不会，他们会装成一对儿，”史蒂夫说。

 

“我付账，我猜？”托尼酸溜溜的说，然而他紧紧攥着布鲁斯的手。“但我想那可以安排。”

 

拉瑞尔微微一笑。“这会是绝佳的平衡，先生们。当然要优先保证你们的安全，布鲁斯，但我们也需要公众记得你们，而且想要你们安全。”

 

“罗斯肯定会有所行动，”托尼说，完全严肃了起来。“我会确保罗斯远离布鲁斯。你确保罗斯动手时公众会讨伐他”

 

布鲁斯开始感到一丝丝的乐观，他想也许，有这么多人的支持，他也许会没事的。

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

史蒂夫的存在并不像托尼预想的那般压抑。托尼把史蒂夫安排在布鲁斯原来的房间里，而接下来的两天史蒂夫基本深居简出。“如果你们需要我，我带着手机呢，”史蒂夫说。“打给我。”

 

布鲁斯挣扎在和托尼呆在一起还是回自己实验室之间，直到托尼开口，“如果你手头上没什么要做的，可以来给我帮忙。”

 

“我一直都有事做，”布鲁斯说。“不过我有大把时间为你。”

 

“好极了，”托尼回答。“我正有工作要交给你。”

 

托尼从没考虑过找个搭档。当然啦，奥比迪亚算一个，但他只管商业相关事务，托尼大部分时间负责研究开发。即使是佩珀，他们大部分时间也是分开的。

 

然而他和布鲁斯几乎无时不刻都在一起，而托尼还没有厌倦他的陪伴。由此来看，他怀疑永远都不会有那一天了。

 

托尼不停的对布鲁斯毛手毛脚，一方面是因为这是计划的一部分，另一方面他完全停不下自己的双手。

 

再说了，布鲁斯看着他的表情太有趣了，有些恼怒，更多的却是情欲。

 

当托尼把手伸进布鲁斯的裤子后面的口袋时，布鲁斯终于叹了口气。“你是想证明什么吗？”

 

“我完全不知道你在说什么，”托尼狡黠的回答。“我只是很难管着自己的双手。”

 

布鲁斯摇摇头，但他撞了一下托尼的肩膀。“我觉得只要稍微改变一下燃油出口系统，我们就可以改善新式战斗机的功耗了。”

 

“对于一个专业不是工程学的人来说，你的直觉相当准确。”托尼说。

 

“我还是懂一些工程学的，”布鲁斯说。“只不过不是你那种工程师。”

 

托尼咧嘴笑着。“没人和我一样。”

 

布鲁斯翻个白眼，但没有争论。“继续工作”

 

在他们合作之下完成了很多工作，史蒂夫在晚上八点拎着一个沾着油迹的纸袋走进实验室。炸薯条的香味让托尼忍不住流口水。“我想你们应该饿了。”

 

“饿死了，”布鲁斯听起来明显兴致勃勃。托尼很能理解；没什么比实验室里高效的一天更让人振奋的了。

 

他们回到客厅吃饭，托尼惊讶的发现克林特和娜塔莎都在，二人正在消灭自己的三明治，一袋薯条散落在他们中间的桌子上。

 

“你们什么时候进来的？”托尼问。“为什么贾维斯没告诉我？贾维斯？”

 

“你指示过不想被打扰，sir，”贾维斯回答。“我并没有打扰你。”

 

托尼有些恼怒。“你应该想到当一对顶级刺客出现在我家里时该通知我一声。”

 

“我们又不是要来刺杀你，”克林特指出，嘴里塞满了食物。“嗨，博士。感觉怎么样？”

 

布鲁斯耸耸肩。“我很好。你们不用非得过来。”

 

“托尼说过我们休假的时候可以把这儿当成基地，”娜塔莎酷酷的说。“你要收回邀请吗？托尼？”

 

“当然不会，”托尼回答。“不过布鲁斯也住在这儿，也许你也该得到他的许可。”

 

布鲁斯看看这个，看看那个，最终他的脸上闪现一个微笑。“如果你们想待在这儿，我不会阻止。”

 

“很好，”克林特咬了一大口汉堡后说。“再说了，听说我们明晚要去一家超出我们工资水平的餐厅吃饭。”

 

“那是你，”娜塔莎说。“谁让你去当刺客而不是间谍。”

 

“每个人都要发挥自己的长处。”克林特用一种富有哲理的声音说。

 

娜塔莎只是微笑。“是你在里约对那个男人开枪。”

 

“不是他就是我！”克林特辩解道。

 

“你搞砸了你的伪装，”娜塔莎无情的指出。

 

克林特耸耸肩。“我从远方看的更清楚，而且总得有人当你的后援。”

 

娜塔莎把光脚伸到克林特腿下。“而你做的很棒。”

 

托尼饶有兴趣的注视着这一幕，注意到他们比平时表现的更放松，然而还是怀疑他们仍处于高度警戒之中。

 

“有谁想来一杯吗？”托尼问。

 

“我来罐啤酒，”克林特最先回应。

 

“伏特加，”娜塔莎紧跟其后。

 

史蒂夫摇摇头。“我不用了，谢谢。酒精对我不起作用。”

 

“就当是为了它的口感嘛，”托尼建议。

 

史蒂夫笑了。“那我也来罐啤酒。”

 

“布鲁斯？”托尼提醒道。

 

他略有犹豫，然后说：“和你一样。”

 

这是一个奇怪而又轻松愉快的夜晚，每个人都试图用在国外旅游和战斗经历的故事取胜。今晚，他们首先都是复仇者，而随着酒精的消耗，舌头开始放松，包括布鲁斯。

 

“我在巴基斯坦撞见了一堆军阀，”布鲁斯承认。“我打赌神盾局不知道这件事。”

 

“那是你？”克林特难以置信的问。“我们还以为是黑吃黑呢。”

 

布鲁斯耸耸肩。“我警告过他们不要朝我开枪。”

 

娜塔莎发出一声大笑。“这么说也没问题。”

 

“那么，罗斯到底觉得能从你这儿得到什么？”克林特很直率地问。

 

布鲁斯明显已经醉倒愿意回答这个问题。“他想要一个武器。”布鲁斯答道。“正如另一个家伙那样。如果按他的想法，他绝对会把它与我分割开来。”

 

“那绝不会发生的，”史蒂夫语气坚决。“也许只有托尼向世界宣布了想得到你得先过他这关，但复仇者们一样会处于保护你的第一线。”

 

一般情况下，史蒂夫的一本正经总会惹恼托尼，但布鲁斯腼腆的微笑极大的缓解了他的情绪，而且他也知道史蒂夫的支持必不可少，如果布鲁斯感到更有安全感，他也许会放松一点。 而当他足够放松，也许托尼的计划很快就能见效了。

 

那晚结束时已经很晚了，跟随托尼回到卧室时，布鲁斯已经脸颊泛红。当布鲁斯把他一把推向门后时，托尼有点儿惊讶。

 

“今晚也许不会发生，”他停下喘口气时布鲁斯警告道。“但这并不是说我不想要。”

 

托尼双手捧着布鲁斯的脸。“我告诉过你：我喜欢挑战。而且我碰巧也很喜欢你。”

 

“这种感觉是双向的。”布鲁斯的回答暖意满满，接着他再次吻上托尼。

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

布鲁斯正思量着挂在衣柜里的领带，托尼走到他身后，伸手揽着布鲁斯的腰。“忘了领带吧，”他说。

 

“你这么想吗？”布鲁斯问。“我可不想衣着不当毁了你的名声。”

 

托尼轻车熟路地解开布鲁斯衬衫的头两颗扣子。“你看起来很棒。你不是紧张吧？”

 

“有一对顶级刺客做掩护，我为什么会紧张？”布鲁斯故作大方的笑笑，看似毫无隐藏。

 

托尼没有追究，却借此机会吻上布鲁斯脖子的一侧，轻轻吮吸着。

 

布鲁斯脸红了。“托尼，”他低声警告。

 

“幸福爱人，记得吗？”托尼一脸坏笑，不过他还是后退一步。布鲁斯仍能感觉到托尼的嘴唇留下的暖意，即使托尼没留下淤青，他也肯定有了一个红色印记。

 

他并不那么介意，虽然本该如此。

 

“我不觉得我们需要假装，”布鲁斯回答。“即使我们仍在为幸福结局而努力。”

 

托尼的笑容软化下来。“是那样吗？”

 

“你说呢。”

 

托尼只是笑嘻嘻的勾着布鲁斯的皮带孔。“来吧。咱们还要约会呢。”

 

哈皮在车库接上他们，因此他们无需担心正门的媒体，但餐厅外还是有几个记者。布鲁斯的手指与托尼相触，努力做到不逃跑；躲藏是个很难改变的习惯，但托尼紧紧抓住他的手，转身对他耳语。

 

“想象他们都光着身子没什么用，别那么做。”他说。

 

布鲁斯嗤鼻。“那你怎么做？”

 

“哦，我会想象如果他们惹恼我的话，所有可以毁掉他们生活的方式。”托尼露出一个鲨鱼般的笑。

 

布鲁斯发出短促的笑声，可能正如托尼所愿。“有点残忍。”

 

托尼大笑。“可是很有用，这才是关键。”

 

他们一走进去，餐厅领班就迎了上来，领着他们走向预定的位置。“随时为您服务，斯塔克先生，班纳博士，”布鲁斯能认出他的语气因托尼的财富而包含的奉承。

 

“一瓶红酒，”托尼开始点单。“最好的。但不必是最贵的。”

 

“正好有那么一瓶，斯塔克先生，”他说。“你会爱上它的。”

 

有那么些时刻布鲁斯会意识到过去这几个月他的生命变得有多离奇，而这正是其中之一。他在约会，与他的丈夫，在一家昂贵餐厅里，还有一对刺客在留意他的安危。

 

“你看见那两只爱情鸟了吗？”托尼如同猜到布鲁斯的想法似的问道。

 

布鲁斯微笑着，小心不看向他们的方向。“你准备赌多少克林特会点菜单上最贵的菜？”

 

托尼冲他得意一笑。“菜单上没有标价，不过我不会打这个赌的。”

 

布鲁斯不愿深想如果克林特和娜塔莎返回神盾局前罗斯都毫无动静会怎样，但与此同时，他又感觉好受一些。他知道现在不止是托尼在对抗军方，还有整个团队。

 

“那么，咱么该谈谈增加大厦容量的事儿了，”托尼说。“不是说我不想把你占为己有，但你觉得找个助手怎么样？”

 

布鲁斯皱起眉。“什么样的助手？”

 

“一个年轻有为的研究助手。”

 

“谁会想和我一起工作？”布鲁斯满是怀疑。“我会变绿，然后他们就会被砸成碎片。”

 

托尼摇摇头。“你还是布鲁斯班纳博士，为斯塔克工业进行创新型研究。再说了，那只说明我们需要找一个你喜欢的人。另一个家伙一般会喜欢你喜欢的人——不知为何，甚至史蒂夫。”

 

布鲁斯不得不承认这一点。“我想可以走着瞧。”

 

“我们可以和泽维尔谈谈，”托尼建议道。“年轻的变种人总是面临歧视，而且他们没那么容易被大家伙吓到。”

 

布鲁斯略感振奋。“那倒是。”

 

“很好，”托尼说。“你可以剔除那些你不怎么感兴趣的，专注于你真正想做的项目上。”

 

布鲁斯摇摇头。“你知道我有个研究助手是多久以前了吗？”

 

“很久了，我确定，”托尼回答。

 

“你就没有助手，”布鲁斯指出。

 

托尼笑了。“布鲁斯，有一整个研发部门任我使唤，我可以差遣任何人。包括你。”

 

“我不介意被差遣，”布鲁斯承认。“你有一些很有意思的项目。”

 

托尼的笑容绝对变得下流。“我有非常有意思的项目，”他在桌下轻轻拨弄着布鲁斯的脚。

 

“你还真是一根筋，”布鲁斯忍不住抱怨，虽然他并不觉得困扰。他勾了勾托尼的脚作回应。

 

“我有个计划，”托尼毫不退缩的勾了回来。

 

布鲁斯没费心去问托尼在手头上的事做完后的打算；他已经有了大概的想法。

 

侍应生选择这一刻送上红酒，自我介绍为西恩。他先让托尼品尝，托尼表示可以之后，才给他们每人倒了一杯。“如果两位愿意的话，我们的主厨很乐意为两位制作一些特别的菜品。”

 

“我想没问题，”托尼表示同意。“布鲁斯呢？”

 

他点点头。“可以。”

 

“有对什么过敏，或有特殊要求吗？”在他们都摇头否认后，西恩说，“今晚能为两位服务是我的荣幸，有任何需要请招呼我。”

 

“拉瑞尔选的不错，”他离开后布鲁斯喃喃说道。

 

托尼点点头。“良好的服务又不过于谄媚。那需要天赋。”

 

结果食物棒极了——某种片状的鱼肉，有黄油般糯滑的口感，无可挑剔。谈话一如既往的妙趣横生。托尼还一度越过桌子抓起布鲁斯的手。

 

很长一段时间里布鲁斯都没放开，离开餐厅时他也毫不犹豫的牵着托尼的手。他完全忘却了那些媒体，连来自罗斯的危险都被他抛诸脑后。

 

在那一刻，他感觉像个平常人，而且在坐进车里回家之前他与托尼一起肆意欢笑。

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

第二天一早他们还在实验室时拉瑞尔发过来一封邮件，链接标题是：哦，不，他们没这么做。他收到时布鲁斯也在，他皱着眉头，显然没领会其中的意义。“那是什么？”

 

“八卦小站，”托尼稍作解释，点开了链接。很快加载出来的是他们那天晚上外出的照片，虽然托尼早就习以为常了，他还是很乐意看到布鲁斯的笑颜。“看起来不错。”

 

“拉瑞尔为什么发这个链接给我们？”布鲁斯问。

 

如同感应到他的疑问，贾维斯很快宣称：“古德温女士来电，sir。可以接进来吗？”

 

“好的，贾维斯。”托尼回答。

 

拉瑞尔的脸很快出现在视频里，她把头发拨到耳后——托尼认出这是表明她进入公事状态的一种姿态。“我有好消息。”

 

“洗耳恭听。”

 

“除了一些八卦博客和粉丝网站，没有谁真的在讨论你们的浪漫晚餐。”拉瑞尔调皮一笑。

 

托尼皱着眉。“我还以为重点是要上新闻。”

 

“你看评论了吗？”拉瑞尔反问。“超过200条，而且还在增加，都是在说你们有多可爱。只要罗斯有所行动，这些人会群起而攻之，这些照片绝对会赢。这与军方有没有权利抓布鲁斯无关，重点在于你们史诗般的爱情故事，以及他们怎么想横插一杠。对于常规媒体而言，你们的关系之所以变成旧闻是因为他们已经完全接受你们是一对儿了。”

 

托尼不得不佩服她的策略。“很聪明。这真的非常聪明。”

 

布鲁斯瞅了托尼一眼。“无意冒犯，我确定你是对的，不过为什么要强调浪漫成分？”

 

“因为公众最爱的就是爱情故事，特别是相关人物像你俩这么可爱，”拉瑞尔兴高采烈地说。“只要帮我个忙——就算你俩要吵架，也别当众吵。”

 

托尼不置可否。“我们才不吵架。”

 

“我确定我们早晚会的，”布鲁斯温和地说。“咱俩都是无事生非的人。”

 

拉瑞尔大笑。“尽量私下解决，先生们。接下来几天尽量多外出，布鲁斯。只是要确保你有人陪同。”

 

“好的，好的，长官，”托尼开着玩笑，然后挂了电话。“所以？”

 

布鲁斯耸耸肩。“总的来说，一个相当无害的夜晚。如果拉瑞尔说很好，那我猜就是这样的。”

 

“会更好的。”托尼承诺，倾身吻上去。

 

布鲁斯主动将之变为深吻，然后后退一步。“我还有几件事要完成。晚点见？”

 

“最好是的。”托尼警告他。

 

 

那天接下来的时间他努力工作，最终完成的进度足以震撼佩珀。他回到客厅，却没看见布鲁斯，只有史蒂夫在与克林特还有娜塔莎打牌。

 

“大家伙儿看见布鲁斯了吗？”他问。

 

“还没有，”史蒂夫漫不经心地回了一句，注意力仍停留在他手上。“我们该见到吗？”

 

“没必要，”托尼回答。“他大概还在工作。”

 

他完全没心情停留或是玩牌，就径直去了布鲁斯的实验室。他站在门口，注视着布鲁斯戴上眼镜阅读电脑屏幕上的细小字迹。“你要吃晚餐吗？”过了一会儿他问道。

 

布鲁斯抬起眼，有点心不在焉。“再过一个小时？”

 

“没问题，”托尼欣然同意。“你在忙什么？”

 

“生物洗涤剂和反应堆的相关问题，”布鲁斯随口答道。

 

托尼认得那个表情。“我被你抛弃后，只能去跟史蒂夫打牌了，你知道吗？”

 

布鲁斯被他的话逗乐了。“我想你会活下来的。友好点。”

 

“为了你吗？任何事。”托尼说的无所顾忌。

 

布鲁斯又笑了，不过马上就转向了屏幕。

 

托尼知道什么时候该认输；他也有过研究临近终点，太过专注完全忽略周围的一切的经历。

 

他决定好好对待其他人，再次上了楼。

 

“布鲁斯怎么样？”娜塔莎礼貌的率先问道。

 

“心无旁骛，”托尼坦白说，扑通一声坐到椅子上。“我们玩什么？”

 

克林特咧嘴笑着。“Pitch 。你知道吗？”

 

“我玩21点比较多。”托尼说。

 

“咱们有四个人，可以分组来玩，”史蒂夫建议。“克林特，你可以和托尼搭档。”

 

克林特翻个白眼。“你让我和菜鸟一组吗？”

 

“托尼很聪明，”史蒂夫试图鼓舞他。“我确定他会上手很快的。”

 

“就一轮，”克林特不依不饶。“然后就交换。”

 

托尼有点恼了，“嘿，我玩过纸牌。到时候你就不想换了。”

 

“接受挑战。”克林特毫不示弱。

 

娜塔莎和史蒂夫赢了第一轮，从克林特的呻吟中，托尼猜这不是他第一次输了。托尼很快就掌握了规则，他和克林特赢了第二轮。

 

托尼指着史蒂夫。“你是怎么成个打牌老手的？”

 

“在军队里有大把的等待时间，”史蒂夫不急不缓地回答。“你想换人吗？”

 

克林特的眼神满是挑衅。“没门。我们会打败你们。”

 

他们正玩第三把——三局两胜——布鲁斯晃晃悠悠的溜达了进来，表情混乱。“嘿，抱歉我晚了，”他说，非常敷衍的在托尼唇上碰了一下。

 

“再试一次，快活绿，”托尼说着，把他拽过来得到一个更满意的吻。

 

布鲁斯站起身时一副心满意足的表情，还带着点迷糊。“什么情况？”

 

“我们在玩Pitch，”托尼回答。“拉张椅子过来，我们可以把你加进来，不过得先等我和克林特把史蒂夫和娜塔莎打得落花流水。要不然咱们也可以玩脱衣扑克。”

 

托尼感觉到小腿娜塔莎踢他的地方传来一阵尖锐的疼痛，同时布鲁斯说道：“不用了，谢谢。你们已经见过太多次我光着身子了。”接着他耷拉下了头。“你们知道我在说什么。你们，呃，你们昨天的晚餐怎么样？”他有点绝望的看向克林特。

 

“几年来我吃过的最好吃的东西，”克里特愉快地说。“酒也很好。”

 

为了表明观点，娜塔莎看向托尼的目光锐利。“很棒的食物，和很棒的酒，”她承认。“我几乎都可以原谅你玩脱衣扑克的提议了。”

 

史蒂夫神情尴尬，似乎在努力不去想那种可能性。“有人饿了吗？”

 

布鲁斯主动请缨点餐，离开让他们完成最后一轮游戏，而托尼意识到这种感觉——很好。甚至可以说接近平常。

 

他甚至不介意史蒂夫在场。

 

布鲁斯点完餐，拉过一张椅子放在托尼身边，重重地坐下来，很随意的把胳膊搭在托尼的椅子上。他现在对于肢体接触的接受程度已经比他在大厦初次现身时好太多了，这对于托尼来说毫无疑问是一个胜利。

 

 

现在，所有托尼要做的就是设法摆脱让罗斯，然后他想生活已经趋于完美了。

 

Ps:对纸牌不熟，我真的不知道Pitch是什么游戏，看了玩法也完全没有头绪，哪位小伙伴知道相应的中文叫什么，麻烦告知一声，不胜感激！！！


	13. 第十三章

老实说，布鲁斯仍讶异于托尼竟然还愿意尝试。他们之间的事——所需要付出的努力——并不该由托尼承担。只需一个最细微的暗示，就会有人义无反顾的爬上他的床，还不用担心会被暴怒的绿色怪物毁掉那些美好夜晚。

 

但托尼是个顽固的人，而布鲁斯感激这份固执。他开始相信这一切终会有所回报了。

 

据罗迪的警告和罗斯的威胁已经三周了，仍然没有任何行动发生。史蒂夫、克林特和娜塔莎还留在大厦里，问起时，他们只说还有假没休完。布鲁斯很小心的每次有人陪伴才会出门，而试图不感到被束缚。

 

他基本还是很满意的，但也知道现状不会一直持续下去，罗斯完全可以守株待兔。最后，他终会逮到布鲁斯独处的机会，或者找到方法在不激发浩克的情况下抓到他，而布鲁斯对此完全束手无策。

 

但是他不会再逃跑了，他想。他已经逃够了，现在他有了为之奋斗的东西。

 

他正在与神盾局合作一个项目，针对伽马辐射和洛基魔法的研究不管是个人角度还是专业层次都很有趣。他们已经确保洛基不会再次成为麻烦，但弗瑞不想心存侥幸，而且他想找到能克制魔法的方法。

 

布鲁斯目前还不愿承认那就是魔法；他认为那只是未解的科学，而且他想要证明这点。

 

托尼冲进实验室。“弗瑞在线上，他想和咱们谈谈。”

 

布鲁斯的手指开始在键盘上飞舞，弗瑞的脸出现在屏幕上。“我们需要团队去巴西。我们的总统接到了他们总统的来电，之后联系了我，我答应了会紧急召集复仇者。”

 

“你通知其他人了吗？”托尼问。

 

弗瑞点点头。“我已经通知罗杰斯队长了，鹰眼和黑寡妇也准备好了。十五分钟内会有直升机来接你们去昆式战斗机。”

 

“我们面临的是什么样的威胁？”布鲁斯问道。

 

弗瑞的语气不可捉摸。“目击报告自相矛盾，”弗瑞答道。“我所听说的从恶魔到巨型机器人都有。只有你们到了才能知道。”

 

“恶魔？”托尼怀疑地问。

 

“是他们说的，不是我，”弗瑞说。“我要有更多消息，会告诉你们的。目前还没有任何图像或视频。”

 

托尼点点头。“那我最好武装起来了。”

 

布鲁斯保存好工作进度，出于安全退出登录，跟随托尼走出实验室来到屋顶。其他人还没到，布鲁斯注视着战甲把托尼包裹起来。

 

他不得不承认那火辣程度可不止一点点。

 

“有看到你喜欢的了吗？”托尼问，他的音量只是稍稍减弱。

 

“那太不可思议了，”布鲁斯声音嘶哑。

 

“看看说这话的是谁，”托尼回答。“你根本就是行走的科学奇迹。”

 

愈来愈近的的直升机声让布鲁斯免于对此作出回应，其他人很快出现在屋顶上。“谁是科学奇迹？”克林特问。

 

“布鲁斯，”托尼兴致勃勃地说，还掀起了他的面罩。“他是一个现代奇迹。”

 

布鲁斯翻了个白眼。托尼坚称另一个家伙是一种馈赠——或者用他的话来说，“一种可怕的恩典”——但布鲁斯还是没有完全信服。

 

虽然他承认这些日子他对另一个家伙的恨意已经不再那么浓烈了。

 

他们爬进直升机，布鲁斯跟着其他人戴上耳机。“很高兴再次见到你，卡迈克尔，”娜塔莎跟飞行员打招呼。

 

“我也是，罗曼诺夫特工，”卡迈克尔微笑回应。“我们很快就能抵达拉瓜迪亚了。”

 

“谢谢，”娜塔莎说。“上次任务怎么样？”

 

卡迈克尔耸耸肩。“我只是跑路司机，不过所有人都全身而退，那才是最重要的。”

 

“那倒是，”克林特同意，接下来的旅程完全在沉默中度过。即使带着耳机，直升机的噪音也让交谈困难，而托尼的战甲让布鲁斯通常会寻求的肢体接触难以实现。

 

昆式战斗机已经发动等着他们。克林特攀上驾驶座，娜塔莎在他旁边坐下。“坐稳了，男孩女孩们，”克林特招呼道。“最大速到巴西。”

 

在昆式里交谈要容易些，但布鲁斯还是保持沉默。他在想降落后需要做的事，以及上次他在巴西时的遭遇。

 

布鲁斯吞了口口水，不知道他是否该说些什么。他上一次在巴西差点儿被罗斯抓到。

 

托尼靠过来。“你还好吗？”

 

布鲁斯点点头，决定是自己想太多了。“是的，我很好。只是——自己吓自己，你知道？”

 

托尼看起来并不相信，但也没有再与布鲁斯争论。

 

‘好啦，咱们来玩20问吧，’克林特说。“塔莎，你先来。”

 

娜塔莎嘴角上扬，布鲁斯怀疑她非常、非常擅长这个游戏。“没问题。”

 

“可以当做武器吗？”托尼立刻问道。

 

克林特呻吟一声。“看看你，浪费了一个问题。任何东西都可以当成武器，斯塔克！”

 

娜塔莎大笑。“可以。”

 

“其中有金属吗？”史蒂夫问。

 

娜塔莎思考片刻。“有。”

 

他们花了十五个问题后克林特才以一句：“是钢琴弦吗？”结束。下一个是史蒂夫，十一问之后布鲁斯猜出是收音机。

 

下一轮才玩到一半娜塔莎突然说，"来自弗瑞的信息。有视频了。"

 

视频一开始播放，布鲁斯就明白为何那些目击者都那么困惑了。

 

"恶魔机器人？！"他提议。

 

"看起来像齐塔瑞人，"史蒂夫靠向前，仔细观察。

 

视频中有大概一打儿铁灰色的影像，正在里约某一地区横冲直撞。布鲁斯皱起眉，认出了那个区域，那种不对劲的感觉更强烈了。

 

"怎么啦，大家伙？"托尼轻声问。

 

布鲁斯摇摇头。"我在那住过一阵儿。我认得那个地区。"

 

"什么时候的事？"史蒂夫追问道。"你对这城市有多了解？"

 

布鲁斯犹豫片刻。"足够了解了，那片区域人口密集。不过一旦大家伙出现，方向上我就帮不上忙了。我还是担心附带伤害。"

 

娜塔莎的声音从驾驶座传来。"巴西军方已经疏散了整个地区。弗瑞已经警告过他们适当的损害是不可避免的。"

 

"不用担心，"托尼承诺。"我会留意没撤走的平民。大家伙应该会被机器人吸引注意力。"

 

"希望如此，"布鲁斯喃喃自语。

 

托尼目光锐利的看向他。"你不只是在担心这个。"

 

"只是-—没什么，"布鲁斯说。"可能只是巧合。"

 

史蒂夫的目光从屏幕移开。"什么巧合？"

 

"几年前罗斯就是在这儿找到我的，"布鲁斯坦白道。"在纽约之战，还有这一切之前。"

 

史蒂夫缓缓点头。"那我们要加多留意。鹰眼？"从他的语气以及对克林特的称呼来看，布鲁斯知道他已经进入了战斗模式。

 

克林特点点头。"收到，队长。"

 

"你不会有事的。"史蒂夫对他保证。

 

"我确定没什么事的，"布鲁斯试图反驳。

 

托尼轻轻撞他一下。"我们会找到你。"

 

布鲁斯点点头，但他仍然摆脱不掉那种不祥的预感。

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

托尼知道里约的事，当然了。那在布鲁斯的档案——寇森拿给他的第一手资料里。他只是没将当前的任务和那些信息结合在一起。

 

也许他变的懒散了。

 

然而这种联系既然已经确定，他开始担心了。如果罗斯曾在这个城市把布鲁斯逼得走投无路，他很可能会再次尝试。然而托尼却不得不把这种想法推到一边，因为他们正面临一场紧急情况。

 

弗瑞发来的摇晃不清的视频只透露了一小部分，这意味着还有一大部分在预料之外。布鲁斯第一个离开战斗机，他的皮肤泛起涟漪，转变成浩克那种独特的绿色——相比较布鲁斯而言。

 

目前就托尼看来，浩克似乎能做到团队合作，至少在他愿意接受范围内。他直接去追逐那些恶魔机器人——这个称呼竟然还算贴切，它们是有机体和无机物的诡异组合——基本无视了其他人，虽然他在千钧一发之际把托尼拽出了一场激光爆炸的范围。

 

浩克咆哮着把托尼轻轻放下（对于浩克而言，不管怎样），接着更加卖力的摔打那些机器人。

 

透过耳麦，鹰眼说：“看得出来这段关系浩克也有份儿哦。”

 

托尼置若罔闻，继续追逐下一个机器人。

 

敌人的数量逐渐减少，尽管托尼一直留意着可能出现的平民，巴西军方的疏散工作似乎做的很不错。

 

但忽然鹰眼叫喊了起来，托尼的目光捕捉到几个小小的身影正跑过废墟，试图逃离几个机器人，托尼向他们冲去，希望能及时抵达。

 

托尼赶在其中一个机器人要动手之前抱起了两个孩子，史蒂夫努力护住了另两个。他们都很年幼——不超过七八岁——托尼拉开一段距离后放下他们。“待在这儿，”他急匆匆地说。“待着。”

 

他们都在哭泣，但除此之外似乎无人受伤，这让托尼松了口气，他最恨看到孩子受伤。

 

托尼飞回去时经过史蒂夫。史蒂夫胳膊下各护着一个孩子，他的盾牌挂在背上，他坚定地说：“我会保证他们的安全。”

 

“我希望你会说葡萄牙语，”托尼说。“先把他们聚到一起。我想布鲁斯回来后应该知道该说什么。”

 

但是当托尼回到战斗最激烈的地方时，却完全没看到浩克，而满地都是机器人碎片。“寡妇？鹰眼？有谁看到班纳了吗？”

 

“他消失了，”娜塔莎回复，听起来气喘吁吁。“我想他可能在追一个机器人，我看到他往西边去了。”

 

“鹰眼？”托尼继续呼叫。“你在哪？伙计？”

 

通讯器里传来呻吟声。“大家伙在追打倒我的那个，我想。抱歉，我晕了一会儿。”

 

“别道歉，开始寻找，”托尼命令道，往西边飞去，那是他目前最好的线索。

 

“斯塔克？怎么了？”史蒂夫问。

 

“我找不到布鲁斯了，”托尼简短地说。“变身之前他一般不乱跑。最起码纽约之后是这样的。”

 

记得布鲁斯在每次变身后有多脆弱，他开始感到恐慌。托尼不知道布鲁斯能多快再次变身，但他知道一开始布鲁斯总会有点儿眩晕，有点神志不清，像刚睡醒一样。

 

在撤离的混乱和困惑之中，再加上那些恶魔机器人——管它们是什么玩意——潜入一队士兵，静待恰当的时机简直易如反掌。

 

来夺走托尼的所有物。

 

他忽然有个主意。“贾维斯，扫描本区域所有生命信号。利用一切手段。”

 

“你的西北方向四百米处有一队美国士兵，”短暂的停顿之后贾维斯回答。“我相信班纳博士正与他们在一起。我已经通知了其他人。”

 

托尼不需要后援，他也不想要。毕竟他不能当着目击者的面杀死这些人。

 

身着黑衣的敢死队员将布鲁斯团团围在中间，而后者几近全裸，表情半是恐惧半是妥协。

 

正是那种妥协狠狠击中了托尼，好像布鲁斯早就料到了这一切，就像他早已知道会是这个结局。

 

“嘿，猎人们，”托尼喊道。“忘了他不是一个人了吗？”

 

所有人都抬起头——总共十人，在托尼看来这简直荒唐至极。想用十个人拿下浩克和复仇者们？罗斯绝对是彻底疯了。

 

当然了，紧接着他们就举起了武器，很明显他们其中一人拿着个火箭筒。托尼看的出布鲁斯马上就要冲那家伙动手了，那绝对是个坏主意，紧接着拿火箭筒那人的肩膀就插了一支箭。

 

托尼趁此机会用掌心炮——可能不会要他们的命——撂倒了两个人，还有两个大腿和肩膀各自中箭倒地。其他人相继因膝盖上方中弹倒地，再一次的，不致命，但足以让他们失去执行任务的能力。

 

布鲁斯目瞪口呆的看着眼前这一幕。“什么——”

 

托尼的降落打断了他。“罗斯在哪儿？”他向最近的士兵发问。“我们需要聊一聊。”

 

士兵嘴巴紧闭，完全没有说话的意向。

 

几秒后娜塔莎径直走上前。她走向一个明显被她射中的士兵，鞋跟狠狠踩进他的伤口。“我没时间玩游戏，”她几近咆哮。“你的长官下了一个不合法的命令，而你却遵守了。你们试图在外国领土绑架扣押一名美国公民，而他是受巴西总统邀请而来。这至少意味着军事法庭，还有可能的巴西监狱——而如果你不说出我想知道的信息的话，这些与我即将对你做的相比完全不值一提，。”

 

托尼在面罩后眨眨眼，深感敬佩，还有那么一点点被挑起性致。

 

士兵犹豫片刻，娜塔莎扭动鞋跟，他呜咽着给了一个地址。

 

娜塔莎了然的点点头，似乎知道那个地点。见鬼，她可能真的知道。她转身面向托尼。“克林特和我可以应付。”

 

托尼摇摇头。“我和你们一块儿去。”

 

布鲁斯的目光在他们几个之间流连。“你们不用这么做，”他出声反对。“我不想你们惹上麻烦。”

 

“布鲁斯，”她的语气温柔。“这就是我们该做的。而且我们不能让一个美国军官随意进行这种无授权行动。这于公事无益。你应该穿上衣服，去帮那些伤亡人员。”

 

布鲁斯闻言直起身。“好吧。谢谢。”

 

在托尼看来，这简直是大师级别的操纵，因为布鲁斯完全没注意，而他是托尼认识的最精明的人之一。

 

克林特一路小跑过来，随意扫了地上那些士兵一眼。“干的漂亮，塔莎。嘿，博士，你会说葡萄牙语，对吧？史蒂夫那儿有些受惊的小孩儿，有几个还受伤了。你想去看一眼吗？”

 

托尼看的出来布鲁斯立马进入了医生模式。“当然了，”他说，然后看向那些士兵。“他们怎么办？”

 

娜塔莎摇摇头。“我会发出消息。会有人把他们带走的，不过你不需要在场。”

 

托尼拉近他和布鲁斯之间的距离。“你可不能光脚走回去，”他说。“那么，等一下，”他盯着娜塔莎。“我得把战甲留在战斗机里。”

 

“你不用这么做，”娜塔莎说。“你可以交给我和克林特。”

 

“不，我不能。”托尼反应激烈。

 

“不应该我去吗？”布鲁斯抗议。

 

托尼直视他的双眼。“你敢说你不会直接变绿把他摔的七零八落吗？”

 

布鲁斯犹豫了。

 

“你的双手得干干净净的，大家伙。”托尼说。

 

布鲁斯皱眉。“那你的呢？”

 

“我不会碰他的，”托尼保证。“我只是要告诉他从此刻开始即将发生的每一件事。”

 

“咱们飞机见，”娜塔莎说。“只要我们找到代步工具。”

 

托尼搂着布鲁斯的腰，布鲁斯抓着他的肩膀。他们一起飞回战斗机，飞向一直都在的备用衣物和医疗用品。

 

“我们需要找个适合浩克尺寸的通讯器，”他们落地时托尼说。“或者其他什么。我不喜欢失去联络。”

 

布鲁斯与托尼的额头相贴，好似感觉到了托尼对物理保证的需求。“咱们一起解决，好吧？”

 

布鲁斯几乎在托尼的鼻子下面被抢走可一点儿也不好，不过暂时足够了。

 

等布鲁斯穿好衣服，托尼也从战甲里解脱，娜塔莎和克林特开着一辆吉普车出现。

 

面对托尼疑问的眼神，娜塔莎解释道，“从一个很友好的年轻人那儿借的，他很能理解我们的需求。克林特，让布鲁斯给你检查一下。”

 

“我很好，”克林特反对，不过布鲁斯正在旁边，他抓过克林特的胳膊。

 

“来吧，”布鲁斯说。“我会很快的。”

 

托尼坐上乘客座，娜塔莎开着车冲过街道，完美避开碎石瓦砾。

 

“你得让我负责大部分谈话，”她坚持。

 

“这可是布鲁斯，”托尼不同意。“我可不会袖手旁观。”

 

娜塔莎的眼神意味深长。“不，你不会。你在这儿。我允许你在场就是因为这是布鲁斯，但这也是神盾局的事务。还记得弗瑞说过他不能先于罗斯行动吗？好吧，现在他已经越线了。”

 

“关于越线你说的太他妈对了，”托尼咆哮道，想要发泄怒火却又苦于无其他对象。“他在追捕我的丈夫！”

 

娜塔莎看他一眼，表情软化下来。“我知道。之前洛基带走克林特时我也很生气，记得吗？”

 

托尼压下自己的怒火，暂时抛在一旁。“好吧。对不起。”

 

“别道歉，”娜塔莎回答。“要是罗斯不愿意合作，就交给你了。”

 

罗斯所在是一家廉价旅馆，店主很可能不会多问的那种。娜塔莎用一个微笑和一把巴西雷亚尔币很快知道了罗斯的房间号。

 

没有战甲在身，托尼很明智的没有打头，而且在娜塔莎敲门时一直背对着墙。她声音甜美的说了一串葡萄牙语。

 

“走开，”门内传来一个男人的声音。“我不需要客房服务。”

 

娜塔莎再次敲门，说了些什么，这次听起来更紧迫。

 

门猛地打开，走出一个托尼不认识的中年男人。

 

“我们没有——”他还没说完就被娜塔莎一拳击中喉部，连托尼都忍不住皱眉，即使毫无怜悯之意。

 

娜塔莎两步跨进房间，但托尼还呆在原地，知道最好还是不要挡她的道。

 

直到听到她喊。“安全。”

 

罗斯瘫倒在一把椅子上，怒视着娜塔莎。“你不能这么做，”他怒吼。

 

“你错了，”娜塔莎心满意足地说。“我能这么做。因为你为了满足私人目的拿国际事故冒险。如果你只是口头威胁我们是对你没法；现在，我们可以行动了。”

 

罗斯开始大笑。“你觉得你能动我？我可有一些很有权力的朋友，罗曼诺夫特工。我可能会受些轻罚，但是军中有大把人同意我的观点——浩克是件武器，必须由军方掌控。”

 

托尼在思考之前已经行动了，他的小臂抵着罗斯的气管，他听到血液奔腾的隆隆巨响。

 

他怀疑这是否就是布鲁斯变身前的感受。

 

“你忘了你对付的是我，”托尼说，声音低沉平稳。“我有更多朋友，更多钱，还有公众的支持。在这一切结束之前，你会希望接受罗曼诺夫特工提供的任何条件。”

 

罗斯冷笑。“你已经退出杀人行业了，斯塔克。”

 

“我曾跟参议院针锋相对，而且赢了，”托尼的笑容冷酷。“你会发现，想结束一个人的方式不止一种。”

 

他放开罗斯，后退一步。“我就在门外，娜塔莎。”

 

“我马上就来，”她说。

 

托尼坐上车，深深吸了几口气。当他确定能顺畅的交谈时，打给了拉瑞尔，而后者立刻就接听了。

 

“你们在BBC，”她说。“MSNBC也在播放。布鲁斯在哪儿？”

 

“他在帮伤者，”托尼说。“罗斯动手了。”

 

“布鲁斯有事吗？”她立即问道。“不对，等一下啊，他肯定没事，不然你就不会打给我了。你应该在大杀四方。你还好吗？”

 

托尼深呼吸，轻笑一声。“你听起来很像佩珀。”

 

“至少不算太差的模仿对象，”拉瑞尔并不松口。“那么？”

 

“我们找到罗斯，威胁了他，他说他有更厉害的朋友。他不会放弃追捕布鲁斯。”托尼说。“咱们需要启动核心计划。”

 

拉瑞尔若有所思。“正好现在全是复仇者在巴西的新闻。你有这次针对布鲁斯的行动的确凿证据吗？”

 

“十个膝盖有枪伤或箭伤的特别行动人员，”托尼说，给了她罗斯所在旅馆的名字。“他用的真名。”

 

“完美，”拉瑞尔说。“我最喜欢他们变得骄傲自大了。你们一回到纽约我就把消息泄露给媒体。消息发布后，布鲁斯需要做个声明。你提前警告他一声。”

 

托尼疲惫的笑笑。“也许在我们回纽约的途中吧。”

 

“如果你能让其他人多停留几天会更好，”拉瑞尔继续说道。“算是一种表态。”

 

“我会尽力，”托尼承诺，虽然他不觉得会费多大功夫。他们都喜欢布鲁斯。

 

拉瑞尔叹口气。“我们一直都这么准备的，托尼。我保证这之后，罗斯不会再有任何朋友，如果他没入狱都是幸运的。”

 

“我就指望你了，”托尼回答，娜塔莎也上了车。“一回纽约就联系你，”他看向娜塔莎。“你在里面可有一阵儿了。”

 

“我需要一些答案，还需要保证罗斯停留足够久到巴西警方能抓到他，”娜塔莎答道。“我要让他如坐针毡。”

 

托尼微微一笑。“哦，我想他会的。”


	14. 第十四章

在一片废墟之中，布鲁斯全情投入，尽力用手头有限的医疗用品实施救助。史蒂夫自告奋勇帮忙，而克林特忙着把伤亡者分门别类——用黑，红，黄和绿色——以便于救治，值得庆幸的是只有少量黑色和几个红色。

 

“你好像很熟悉这些，”布鲁斯观察着史蒂夫按压一个伤者腿上的伤口。

 

史蒂夫耸耸肩。“我的部队经常深入敌后，很难有专用的医疗人员，我们只能各尽所能。”

 

布鲁斯点点头。“难怪。好吧，这里需要缝合，马上。”他的手接替了史蒂夫的工作。“看一下急救箱里有没有缝合针线。”

 

“我想我之前有看到，”史蒂夫说，在翻找之前先脱下了手套。“在这儿。”

 

布鲁斯点头。“继续按压，把急救箱给我。”

 

布鲁斯的手稳稳地穿好线开始缝合伤口，正是这种平静让他度过每次类似紧急事件。

 

这也是他与托尼在实验室共同研究艰涩复杂的方程式和试验时感受到的同一种平静。他全神贯注于眼前的问题连愤怒都逐渐消散。

 

一个小时后，救援工作步入正轨，更多经验丰富的医生抵达，带来了更好的设备和源源不断的物资。布鲁斯的工作结束了。

 

布鲁斯后退一步，摘下手套，忽然之间倍感疲惫。

 

“嘿，你还好吗？”史蒂夫问，在布鲁斯开始摇摆时抓住他的上臂。

 

布鲁斯点点头。“只是累了，没别的。娜塔莎和托尼回来了吗？”

 

“他们已经到附近了，”史蒂夫回答。“他们会在昆式那里与咱们汇合。克林特已经在那儿了。”史蒂夫放开布鲁斯，却还站在他旁边，似乎认为布鲁斯随时都会倒下。

 

仔细想想，事实可能也确实如此。

 

他们回到战斗机上时其他人正等着他们，托尼在舷梯迎上布鲁斯，上下打量他一番。“你还好吗？你看起来糟透了。”

 

布鲁斯低下头，这才发现自己浑身都是灰尘污垢，一些血滴飞溅上了他的衬衫和裤子，鞋子上也有大片的血污。飞快的瞄了史蒂夫一眼，发现他也没好到哪儿去。“不比史蒂夫更糟，”他直言。

 

托尼扬起眉。“是的，好吧，我没和史蒂夫结婚，所以我不用担心他。再说了你没看到你自己。坐下。”

 

布鲁斯不胜感激地坐下。“呃，你们找到罗斯了吗？”

 

“我们找到他了，”娜塔莎语气平稳，克林特开始发动飞机。“我们说话这会儿他可能正在被巴西警方拘留。足以让他忙一阵儿了。”

 

布鲁斯踌躇片刻。“你们没杀他？”

 

“我想来着，”托尼直言不讳。“不过没有。我只是告诉了他事情最终的收场方式。”

 

“我可能也提了几点小建议，”娜塔莎承认。“他知道再和你出现在同一城市会发生什么事。”

 

布鲁斯微微笑，很感激她的想法，虽然他不确定会有用。“你们没必要这么做。”

 

“他们当然有，”史蒂夫坚定地说。“惹一个人就是惹了我们所有人。是时候让罗斯认清这点了。”

 

托尼搂着布鲁斯的肩膀。“我说什么来着，大家伙？”他伸手从兜里掏出布鲁斯的戒指。“给你，我帮你好好保管着呢。”

 

布鲁斯微笑着把戒指戴上手指，他靠着托尼，在引擎的嗡嗡声中慢慢陷入了浅眠。战斗机快降落在天空母舰上时托尼轻轻把他推醒。

 

“咱们速战速决，”托尼说。“咱们的床还在大厦里等着呢。”

 

弗瑞在一间大会议室与他们会面，他挥手让他们入座。“我会尽量简洁。我们得到情报，那些半机械人由一个名叫泽勒的人制造。不过他很可能是在别人怂恿之下才选择攻击里约，而不是他的祖国德国。”

 

“被谁怂恿？”克林特问。

 

弗瑞的表情前所未有的严厉。“罗斯将军曾与泽勒有过接触；泽勒曾是罗斯负责的一项绝密项目的承包商。我们认为，他很可能知道关于这次攻击的相关信息——而他并没有分享这些信息。”

 

托尼皱起眉。“别告诉我不能动他。”

 

“绝对不会，”弗瑞说。“但是需要时间来准备一切；罗斯仍然有一些很关键的朋友，我们得确保无懈可击。”

 

听起来并不让人安心，不过布鲁斯猜他也不能要求更多了。弗瑞愿意站在他这边已经值得庆幸了。

 

“我需要再借团队几天，”托尼宣布。“我想确保罗斯不会报复。”

 

弗瑞的目光锐利。“你在计划什么，斯塔克？”

 

托尼摆出了他最无辜的表情，虽然愚弄不了在座的任何一人。“我完全不知道你在说什么。”

 

他的话让布鲁斯想起了什么，他忍不住怀疑托尼在想什么，不过他足以信任托尼而不再深究。

 

另外，布鲁斯已经筋疲力尽了。他现在不想牵扯进那些事。

 

“好吧，”弗瑞叹口气。“现在离开这儿。”

 

“你今晚需要我们吗？”史蒂夫问。“不需要的话我今晚就留在这儿过夜了。”

 

托尼摇摇头。“不用，今晚我们应该是安全的，”他拉着布鲁斯走出房间。“直升机应该到了，战甲应该也已经装好了。”

 

毫无意外，托尼的富有带来高效，不到一个小时他们就降落在了大厦顶部。托尼甚至没等他们把装甲卸下，只是朝驾驶员和副驾驶挥了挥手，就催促布鲁斯进屋。

 

“先冲澡，我想，”托尼说。“你先去，我马上就来。”

 

布鲁斯累到不想争辩。他把脏衣服丢在地板上，步入花洒之下。热水从多个莲蓬头喷涌而出，击打着酸痛的肌肉，冲走汗渍和血污。

 

他背对着门，所以感觉到，而不是看到托尼走进来站在他身后。“别转身，”托尼说，他的双手放在布鲁斯的臀部。

 

“等等，什么？”布鲁斯试图反抗。

 

“不，不，放松，”托尼鼓励他。“相信我，布鲁斯，放松。”

 

布鲁斯深吸一口气，然后低下头，任由水花打湿头发。“我们在干什么，托尼？”

 

“我们要一起高潮，”托尼回答。“我想这样会更容易，而且你现在那么累，离上次变身还很近，我想会安全的。所以，你就好好待着，其他的交给我。”

 

托尼把布鲁斯轻轻往前推，直到他的双手按着墙。托尼紧紧挨着他，赤裸的肌肤相贴。布鲁斯能感觉到反应堆坚硬的边脊压着他的后背，正如托尼紧挨着他臀部的勃起。

 

尽管已经疲惫不堪，布鲁斯还是硬的发疼了，托尼宽厚长满老茧的手掌环绕着他。托尼先是不紧不慢的逗弄着他，布鲁斯能感觉到高潮的临近。托尼还是保持着缓慢的节奏，而这种接触并不足以让布鲁斯释放，所以他开口道：“还要，托尼，求你了。”

 

托尼在布鲁斯耳边轻笑出声。“你不想让我停下吗？”

 

“你敢，”布鲁斯喘着气，因为头一次，他觉得可以放手直至跃过边缘。

 

“就这样，”托尼说。“靠，你太美了。放手，布鲁斯，放手吧，有我在呢。”

 

几下猛烈的上下拨弄之后，布鲁斯喊出声，他的双膝发软。托尼把他紧紧环在中间，身体向前冲刺，他的阴茎摩擦着布鲁斯的臀部，很快也射了，他的脸紧紧贴在布鲁斯的肩颈处。

 

布鲁斯仍然喘着粗气，但他感觉很好，几年来头一次感觉这么好。

 

“这的确值得等待，”托尼喃喃道。“准备结束清洗了吗？”

 

布鲁斯咕哝着表示同意。

他们一起跌入床上，布鲁斯任由托尼把他拖到怀里，他的背挨着托尼的胸口，他们的躯体相缠，完美契合。


	15. 第十五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结撒花！！！

第二天太阳刚一露头托尼就起来了，虽然他只是查看了他的斯塔克平板里的邮件。佩珀的信息内容是：“很高兴你们都平安归来。我跟拉瑞尔聊过了。有需要就打给我。”

 

他含笑点开下一封，来自拉瑞尔。“重磅炸弹将在两个小时内掷下。留24小时让媒体发酵，然后我会安排布鲁斯的新闻发布会。”

 

托尼皱起眉头，想起他忘了告诉布鲁斯他马上要面临一场新闻发布会。

 

不过话说回来，要是他昨晚就告诉布鲁斯，他肯定会紧张到难以真正放松。

 

出于好奇，他点进一些提到复仇者的新闻站点，无视包含“那些怪物”和质疑援助他国的必要性的那些言论。

 

大部分新闻都小心翼翼的保持中立或相对积极，少数几篇来源巴西的报道听起来也令人满意。BBC的报道还称巴西总统公开对复仇者的援手表示感谢，托尼想拉瑞尔会很满意的。

 

同样出于好奇，他也查看了一些八卦小站，但基本都是关于史蒂夫和他如何撑起他的制服的新闻。有一张照片是布鲁斯和史蒂夫各抱着一个孩子，托尼能看见细小的胳膊环着布鲁斯的脖子，脸颊毫无顾忌的靠在布鲁斯肩膀上。

 

托尼不自觉的笑起来，虽然没人能看见，他也知道自己笑得可能有点傻。出于一种难以言明的心情他保存了那张照片，抬起头却发现布鲁斯睁着眼睛。

 

“嘿，”托尼说。

 

布鲁斯的微笑温暖宽厚。“嘿，”他伸手把托尼拉过去亲吻，托尼忽略了清晨的口气和咕咕作响的肚子，专注于伏在他身下的肉体上。

 

“下次在我不累的时候试试，”布鲁斯低声咕哝着张开了双腿。很快他们就脱去了短裤，布鲁斯温暖的手掌包住两人的阴茎。

 

托尼呻吟着往布鲁斯的手掌冲刺，寻求更多的摩擦。虽然托尼没看见任何变绿的痕迹，布鲁斯的呼吸明显加快了。

 

布鲁斯的高潮紧跟在托尼之后，他的脸紧紧埋在托尼的脖子里。

 

“看来咱们已经跨过那道坎儿了哦，”托尼开玩笑道。

 

布鲁斯闷笑一声。“这么说也对。我之前不知道真的能做到，不过昨晚确实跨过了最后一步。”

 

“不管你什么时候需要放松一下，我都可以找一片荒凉区域，”托尼主动提出。“我穿上战甲，我们找些适合浩克的玩具。”

 

布鲁斯拉开一点距离以便直视他。“你想告诉我在计划什么吗？别说没什么，我知道那不是真的。”

 

托尼叹口气。“咱们先清理一下，来点咖啡。我保证会告诉你一切。”

 

布鲁斯的疑问一直保留到他们坐在起居室，各捧着一杯咖啡。“有多糟？”

 

“不糟，”托尼向他保证。“一切都很好。我们找到了罗斯，他说他不会退缩，我告诉他会发生什么事。然后我联系了拉瑞尔。”

 

布鲁斯露出了然的表情。“你要把消息透露出去。”

 

“拉瑞尔有一些很信任的人，她给了他们足够确凿的证据来引导舆论，”托尼回答。“她想让咱们避几天风头，之后我们要开个媒体发布会。”

 

布鲁斯眯起眼睛。“你是说我要开一场媒体发布会。”

 

“我会和你在一起，”托尼承诺。“整个过程我都会在。”

 

布鲁斯叹气。“为什么是我？”

 

“因为必须是你，”托尼同情地说。“因为罗斯针对的是你，所以你是要做出回应的那个人。我知道这烂透了。抱歉。”

 

“不是你的错，”布鲁斯回答。“我不介意把这个也怪到罗斯头上去。”

 

托尼一笑。“如果能让你感觉好受点的话，我感觉拉瑞尔会告诉你该说什么。”

 

布鲁斯轻轻笑着。“奇怪的是，真的有用。”

 

“想分散一下注意力吗？”托尼问。

 

布鲁斯长吁一口气。“天，是的。随便怎样都行。”

 

“我之前想要给全队准备感谢礼物来着，”托尼说。“想帮忙吗？”

 

“没问题，”布鲁斯听起来放松了不少。

 

托尼搂着布鲁斯的肩膀，前所未有的感激布鲁斯的存在。

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

布鲁斯很感激托尼特意不提各种新闻、罗斯或者可能的发布会。他们忙了一阵克林特的箭，还为娜塔莎和史蒂夫准备了一些小玩意儿。不过他们接着就埋头于一些只有一个工程师和一个核物理学家才搞得明白的诡异科学。

 

那天到最后，他们制定好了一个传送器的工作计划，用布鲁斯的话就是，真的太他妈酷了。

 

那晚他有点太过紧张，除了躺在床上与托尼亲热之外什么也做不了，不过那感觉也很好，知道能与托尼相伴入眠，清晨醒来时也有他在身畔。

 

如果托尼是对的——如果拉瑞尔的承诺得以实现——罗斯将不过是一段糟糕的回忆，而布鲁斯完全信任他们。

 

这也是一种新体验。

 

第二天一早布鲁斯走出来时，发现其他人都在。史蒂夫在火炉上飞舞着鸡蛋，娜塔莎正在倒咖啡，克林特占据着柜台。佩珀和拉瑞尔也在，她们都脱下了西装外套，踢掉了高跟鞋。

 

“哇哦，”布鲁斯看到眼前这凝聚的力量时停下脚步，而且他知道这个描述的准确性。

 

佩珀转头看向他。“布鲁斯，嗨，”她打完招呼给了他一个大大的拥抱。

 

“嗨，”布鲁斯无助地说，回应了她的拥抱。“我很好。”

 

佩珀停下拥抱。“我知道，我只是很高兴见到你。”

 

布鲁斯笑的有点不确定。“我也是。你好，拉瑞尔。”

 

拉瑞尔上下打量着他，可能将破旧磨损的卡其裤和蓝衬衫看在眼里。“你看起来很不错。”她的语气欢快。

 

布鲁斯微微笑。“谢谢，不过我肯定看起来很邋遢，因为没料到会有伴儿。”

 

“你看起来很舒服，”佩珀说着把他拉往厨房。“那才是关键。”

 

布鲁斯皱眉。“发布会什么时候开始？”

 

“你有足够的时间吃东西、换衣服，”拉瑞尔安慰他。“绰绰有余。”

 

布鲁斯并不退缩。“多久？”

 

“发布会安排在四点钟，”拉瑞尔回答。“不，你不用穿西装。”

 

布鲁斯坐下来，从娜塔莎手里接过一杯咖啡。“你们什么时候到的？”

 

“昨晚，”她说。“我们有一些事情要做，也不想打扰到你们。“

 

布鲁斯小心翼翼地维持表情不变，努力不去想他们可能打扰到的事，以免露出尴尬的痕迹。“你们要待很久吗？”

 

“可能一周多吧，”克林特毫不在意地耸耸肩。“我想弗瑞是想让我们待到余震结束。”

 

布鲁斯深深吸一口气。“什么样的余震？”

 

“贾维斯，打开新闻，”佩珀命令道。

 

“好的，波茨小姐。”

 

屏幕出现了罗斯带着手铐的画面，他被军队簇拥着正穿过一条柏油路走向一架飞机，身形在人群中依稀可见。一个女声正在说道：“...今天。据可靠来源称罗斯将军私自进行了针对班纳博士的绑架行动。而班纳博士是应巴西总统鲁塞夫之邀前往里约热内卢。复仇者们在协助巴西军方打击一场外星威胁。”

 

“美国军方一个发言人证实罗斯将军已被羁押，且即将展开调查，还坚称军方对班纳博士毫无兴趣。原话如下：‘班纳博士是一名国民英雄，也是复仇者里珍贵的一员。如果罗斯将军确实试图绑架班纳博士，他将承担相应后果。’”

 

“就那样？”托尼径直走了进来。“没提到他们花了数年追捕他？”

 

“我想你抓错了重点。”佩珀回答。“军方刚刚陈述了布鲁斯是复仇者有价值的一员，并且不会再追捕他。考虑到这是军方，已经是相当大的让步了。”

 

“还不够好，”托尼抱怨着，狠狠地吻上布鲁斯。“不过聊胜于无吧。发布会什么时候开始？”

 

“四点，”布鲁斯边说边忍不住把汗津津的手心往裤子上抹。

 

“吃点东西，”史蒂夫在他面前放一个盘子。“你会感觉好些的。”

 

布鲁斯并不怎么饿，不过还是拿起了叉子。“谢谢。”

 

“那么，史蒂夫，你准备什么时候邀请拉瑞尔约会？”托尼露出一个邪恶的笑容。

 

史蒂夫扬起眉。“谁说我没有？”

 

托尼一脸迷惑，而布鲁斯和其他人一起笑的开怀。

 

"他是一个完美绅士，"拉瑞尔毫不掩饰自己的得意，她可能真的让史蒂夫有所放松。

 

“吃你的早餐，”托尼提醒布鲁斯。“我们还有那玩意儿要造呢。”

 

布鲁斯不得不承认造传送器确实是一个有用的消遣方式，不过话说回来，托尼一直都能做到这一点。

 

“没错，好的。”布鲁斯说。

 

“到时间了我会来找你们，”拉瑞尔说。“在那之前，放松。”

 

布鲁斯做个鬼脸。“好吧。”

 

在让他分心这一点上托尼做的很完美，他们设定了一些毫无疑问不是什么好主意的零碎片段，不过至少布鲁斯收获了乐趣也不用去想下午的发布会。接着拉瑞尔就探头进来。

 

“布鲁斯？到时间了。”她说。

 

布鲁斯吞了口口水。“好。让我换一下衣服。”

 

虽然没必要，他还是选择了西装，感觉需要它所能提供的保护。托尼打好自己的领带后也帮布鲁斯调整了一下。“你肯定很棒，”托尼说。“他们会爱上你的。”

 

“你就这么肯定？”布鲁斯问。

 

“他们怎么可能不嘛？”托尼回答。“人们都说我有好品味，你知道的。”

 

布鲁斯笑了，懂得托尼未说出口的那些。他吻上托尼，拇指描绘着托尼下巴的曲线。

 

“来吧，”托尼喃喃道。

 

拉瑞尔、佩珀和史蒂夫正在客厅等他们。“克林特和娜塔莎在监视人群，”面对布鲁斯疑问的眼神史蒂夫解释道。

 

拉瑞尔面带微笑。“安保很紧密，我们预计不会有问题，不过防患于未然总是好的。”她递给他一张纸。“不管你有多想，都不要偏离主题！”

 

布鲁斯局促地笑笑。“我不觉得这会成为问题。”

 

托尼翻个白眼。“有时候你就是需要即兴发言。”

 

“而你对此相当擅长，”拉瑞尔亲切地说。“但你是在镜头前长大的，知道怎么搞定一屋子人。我不认为布鲁斯对此也那么自在。”

 

“我不会，”布鲁斯飞速回答，阻止进一步的争执。“没关系的。”

 

“我们会允许几个提问，”拉瑞尔说。“如果事态失控，我就介入，不过只要保持真诚，做你自己，你会没事的。”

 

布鲁斯强压下内心的情感。“好的。”

 

她拍拍他的肩膀。“拿下他们，猛男。”

 

史蒂夫坚定地点点头。“我们都在，布鲁斯。”

 

他们坐电梯的过程中托尼一直抓着布鲁斯的手。发布会安排在大厅，升起的平台其中一侧是个讲台，这让布鲁斯背对窗户和街景。现场已经有一群拿着摄像机的记者和摄像师。布鲁斯刚一走出电梯，闪光灯就开始了。

 

布鲁斯深吸一口气，不禁开始怀疑谁他妈会认为这是个好主意——在他担心自己随时会失控变身时，置身于一大堆记者面前。

 

托尼安慰地捏了捏他的手，然后布鲁斯率先走向平台。托尼走过去站在布鲁斯后方一侧。

 

拉瑞尔快速走上前。“班纳博士会读一份简报，之后会回答几个问题。”

 

她退下来，布鲁斯将稿件放在面前，掏出眼镜，整个过程房间里逐渐安静下来。

 

“大家好，”他开口，接着不得不清清嗓子。有类似于笑声的声音传来，不过他努力屏蔽干扰。“最近，当我和复仇者成员应罗塞夫总统之邀去往巴西时，撒迪厄斯 罗斯将军除了单方面的私人原因外毫无理由的试图拘留我。我得到担保他完全是单独行动，我无需担心其他人再次进行尝试。我相信军方会信守他们的承诺。我还想感谢这其中托尼和队友们对我的支持，”布鲁斯说。“还有公众一直以来的支持。”

 

整个房间一片沸腾，布鲁斯低下头抓着讲台，片刻之后他摘下眼镜，小心地放在一边，才抬起头。

 

拉瑞尔走到布鲁斯身边，站在正对托尼的另一边，举起一只手。所有人立马安静了下来，布鲁斯忍不住敬佩她掌控整个房间的姿态和能力。“苏珊，”她点名。

 

“你受伤了吗，班纳博士？”前排一位女士问道。

 

这个容易回答的问题让布鲁斯略松一口气。“没有，托尼和其他人在他们还没来得及伤害我之前及时赶到。”

 

“关于你和斯塔克先生结婚是为了寻求他的保护的传言，你有什么说的？”一片安静中有人喊道。

 

布鲁斯眨眨眼，他从视野边缘能看到拉瑞尔向前一步，似乎要来解救他。他简单摇摇头阻止了她，接着转头对上托尼的视线。托尼翻个白眼，笑容满面，布鲁斯回以微笑和耸肩。

 

“很明显，和托尼结婚并没有真的保护到我，”布鲁斯干巴巴地说。“罗斯还是对我紧追不舍。要真说起来，身为复仇者的一份子才保护了我。不过说真的，我跟我最好的朋友结了婚，我完全难以想像与别人共度余生。”

 

人群中传来满意的窃窃私语，布鲁斯的余光瞄到拉瑞尔一脸灿烂。她指向另一个记者。‘布莱恩？’

 

“你希望罗斯将军发生什么事？”他问。

 

布鲁斯摇着头。“老实讲，我觉得那是军方的事，不是我的。就我而言，只要不再见到他就够了。”

 

拉瑞尔指向另一个女士。“凯伦？”

 

“你有在进行什么特别研究项目吗？班纳博士？”她说。“还有与斯塔克先生的合作如何改变了你的研究方向？”

 

“众所周知，托尼一直致力于拯救世界，和创造新形态的清洁能源，”布鲁斯回答。“这是一个我很乐意支持的目标，而且我们也在着手其他能改善环境的项目。”

 

拉瑞尔再次点名。“史考特——最后一个问题。”

 

“你们对于未来有什么计划？”他问。

 

布鲁斯耸耸肩，谦虚一笑。“我想今晚我会和朋友还有我的丈夫一起进餐，然后明天继续工作，正如在座的各位一样。”

 

“提问到此为止，”拉瑞尔宣布，将布鲁斯挡在身后，而托尼伸手揽过布鲁斯的肩膀。

 

“你做的很好，”托尼小声说。“兑现这些计划怎么样？”

 

布鲁斯忘却了人群，他倾身向前额头与托尼相抵，意识到他能作计划了。他可以随意制定自己想要的任何计划——和托尼一起。

 

“绝对的，”布鲁斯回答。他们忽略了人群、闪光灯和周围的一切，全心投入一个悠长缓慢的热吻之中。

 

在那一刻，只有他们，正如一直以来。

 

尾声

 

托尼对电脑代码做了一些微调之后点击了“编辑”。他转而进行下一个关于战甲发动机修改的项目。

 

布鲁斯端着一杯茶走进实验室时他抬起头。“嘿，正好想到你，”托尼笑脸相迎。“介意帮我看一眼研发部最近策划的项目吗？我还没来得及看，而且我也希望能从多一个角度来看。”

 

“没问题，”布鲁斯同意了。

 

托尼凑近盯着他，认出来布鲁斯脸上的困惑。“怎么了？你看起来像是收到了一个不知道该怎么对待的消息。”

 

布鲁斯缓缓点头。“你知道今天是什么日子吗？”

 

托尼有瞬间的慌乱。“不是你的生日吧？”

 

布鲁斯饶有兴趣的翘起嘴角。“三个月前你忘了我的生日，我告诉过你我不介意。”

 

托尼皱皱眉。“没错，佩珀送了你一份很棒的礼物。”

 

“那之前一个月你给我买了一个新的电子显微镜，”布鲁斯指出。

 

托尼绞尽脑汁去想，最终意识到他完全不知道今天的日期，更别提为什么会重要了。“贾维斯，今天是多少号？”

 

“2014年6月3日，sir，”贾维斯答道。

 

托尼还是毫无头绪，而布鲁斯已经开始同情他了。“今天是咱们的周年纪念日，”布鲁斯提示。

 

托尼眨眨眼。“真的吗？已经一年了吗？欢乐的时光总是过得很快，我猜。”他叹口气。“很抱歉我忘了。”

 

布鲁斯耸耸肩。“老实说，我也忘了，还是史蒂夫的短信提醒了我。”

 

托尼完全没关注他的手机，他拿起来后才发现收到了几条短信和一段语音，全都是关于一个主题。他看向布鲁斯。“你想做些什么来庆祝吗？我是说，咱们可以。随便你想做什么都行。我说过我不擅长这个，对吧？”

 

“托尼，没关系的，”布鲁斯放下杯子，挑起托尼的下巴送上一个难舍难分的热吻。

 

布鲁斯，托尼发现，有一张聪明且从容不迫的嘴唇。

 

托尼的手不安分地溜进布鲁斯的后兜。“或者我们该待在屋里？”托尼趁布鲁斯缓气的空隙提议。“叫外卖，在床上吃。。。”

 

“我就知道我是和一个天才结了婚，”布鲁斯喃喃道，双唇再次迎上。

 

当他们终于因为缺氧分开时，托尼问，“有什么后悔的吗？班纳博士。”

 

布鲁斯缓缓绽放的笑容充满温暖和幸福。“完全没有。”

 

“你不会用离婚文件给我来个突然袭击吧？”托尼步步紧逼，因为他完全不知道什么时候见好就收。

 

布鲁斯轻笑一声摇摇头。“你在开玩笑嘛？现在，闭嘴，吻我。”

 

正中托尼下怀。


End file.
